Overwatch: El Regreso
by SrTurret
Summary: Overwatch detuvo la guerra entre omnicos y humanos y restauro la paz y la justicia en todo el mundo. Años después les toca repetir su labor. Una nueva generación de prodigios se unirá a la agencia en un intento por detener una inminente Segunda Crisis Omnica y el ascenso irrefrenable de Talon. Si quieres la paz, preparate para la guerra.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

En la profunda oscuridad de su laboratorio y, acompañado por la mujer más misteriosa que alguna vez conoció, Winston sintió que los muertos regresaban del más allá. Las palabras de la joven que se hacía llamar Ann Williams eran precisas, directas y absolutamente entendibles, pero el científico no terminaba de creer en ellas.

-¡¿Cómo que está vivo?! –preguntó confundido por tercera vez en los últimos diez minutos.

-Ya se lo dije, señor. Está más vivo que nunca… –respondió Ann. La chica estaba en una esquina del laboratorio, recostando su espalda contra una pared y envuelta en sombras. Tenía unos 22 años de edad, cabello negro muy corto, tez blanca y penetrantes ojos celestes. Su rostro, ligeramente redondeado y con manchas en las mejillas mantenía una frialdad autentica frente a la postura de desconcierto del simio.

-Pero… vi su cuerpo… ¡vi su tumba! ¡la autopsia confirmó que era él! ¡Warren se había suicidado!

Williams estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, pero continuó con su juego. El misterio era el arma predilecta de su superior. La suya también.

-¿Trabajo con una mujer que revivía a los caídos con un simple movimiento de su mano y le sorprende esto? Lo creía más listo, doctor.

" _Te creía más listo, colega_ " resonó en la mente de Winston. Una voz fría, imponente, casi mecánica, con un marcado acento británico y un tono inexpresivo que se desenterraba de sus recuerdos, de sus años en Overwatch…

-Winston, cálmate por favor. –intervino Athena con preocupación. –Tu ritmo cardiaco esta por las nubes.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio absoluto el gorila bufó pesadamente, caminó con lentitud hacia una rueda y se recostó en ella. Limpiando sus lentes con una delicadeza sorprendente pese a sus enormes manos comenzó a ralentizar el ritmo de su respiración, en un intento por mantener la calma y controlar al instinto animal que llevaba dentro. Ann, sin dejar de observar con detenimiento el "ritual" de Winston, sacó un sobre de papel madera de su elegante gabardina y lo dejó juntó a la computadora del científico. Ya había jugado demasiado con él.

-Quiere ayudar, no solo a rearmar Overwatch sino a reinstalarla oficialmente. Si no me cree… échele un vistazo a su envío. Nos veremos pronto, doctor.

La mujer lo saludó a la distancia y se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio con rapidez. El sonido hueco de sus tacones fue interrumpido por la gruesa voz de Winston. Tenía una última duda.

-¿Y cómo va a hacerlo?

Williams sonrió. Estaba esperando esa pregunta.

-La cuestión no es el cómo, sino el quien.

{{{{{}}}}}

En algún punto perdido de Dorado…

La alargada silueta avanzo tranquilamente por las desoladas calles de Dorado para adentrarse en un oscuro callejón, en donde las desconfiadas miradas de unos maleantes comenzaban a rodearlo con discreción. El hombre de traje sabía perfectamente que era zona era controlada por la peligrosa banda de Los Muertos, pero ese mínimo contratiempo no detendría su búsqueda. Si los rumores eran ciertos, su presencia allí estaba más que justificada. El inglés levantó ligeramente la vista y sonrió confiado. Alguien lo estaba cubriendo desde arriba.

-¡Eh, gringo! –grito uno, con cierto acento burlón. El hombre se detuvo al instante. Saliendo de la oscuridad, un joven con tatuajes fluorescentes en todo su cuerpo se acercó a él, con un bate metálico en sus manos. –Este no parece un lugar para los de tu clase…

-¿Qué haces por aquí, gringo? —preguntó otro, estudiándolo con la mirada.

-Visito a un amigo. –respondió, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón. Al instante, el grupo rio animadamente.

-¡Calmados! —ordeno el joven. El hombre supuso que él era el "líder" de esa pandilla. Acercó el bate hasta su rostro, con una sonrisa amenazante. -¿Acaso ese amigo tuyo también es gringo?

El hombre de traje sonrió siniestramente. La sombra que lo vigilaba desde el aire se preparó para atacar. Estaba en el lugar indicado, pero no en el momento, y eso era algo que el hombre le había enseñado muy bien durante su entrenamiento. Finalmente respiró profundamente, se contuvo y retrocedió.

-Mira, hay un cabron que esta tras nuestra banda... –prosiguió el pandillero, mientras se escuchaban sonidos de armas cargadas y seguros quitados a su alrededor. –Un viejo soldado que se hace el valiente con mis muchachos, ¿lo pillas?

El hombre borró su sonrisa y tomó una bocanada de aire, preparando su cuerpo y su mente para matar. Estaba rodeado por ocho sujetos en un espacio de menos de cinco metros de ancho. Solo un par tenía armas de grueso calibre mientras que los restantes portaban pistolas o rifles ligeros. El líder, mucho más confiado que los demás, con un bate. Seria pan comido.

-Déjame al jefe, acaba con el resto. –ordeno. Al instante, se desató el infierno.

Dos granadas de humo cayeron del cielo, rebotaron un par de veces con el concreto y cubrieron el callejón con una densa niebla blanquecina. Casi por instinto, un par de maleantes gatillaron frenéticamente hacia donde se encontraba el hombre de traje, pero fueron abatidos al instante por certeros disparos a la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, una delicada silueta aterrizaba ágilmente sobre otro de los miembros de Los Muertos y le clavaba un puñal en la garganta. La silueta sonrió, sacó dos cuchillas más y se abalanzó sobre los tiradores pesados, perforando sus pulmones con eficacia. La sangre brotó con la misma rapidez con la que los moribundos dejaban escapar varias ráfagas de fuego contra ningún objetivo. El líder, aterrorizado, tambaleo y se derrumbó en el piso mientras observaba como sus últimos hombres morían atravesados por balas. Luego hubo silencio, uno que el hombre de traje se encargó de romper con el recargar de su arma. Salió de entre la niebla, sonriente, impecable, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del líder.

-¡No, por favor! –gritó mientras se arrastraba en el suelo, en un intento por alejarse de aquel sujeto. -¡Pue… puedo darte información de la tía! ¡La hacker! ¡La que todos están buscando! ¡Solo… no me mates!

El hombre guardó la pistola, hizo un rápido gesto con su mano y el joven recibió un duro puñetazo en su cara. Luego de un par de segundos de atontamiento notó el rostro determinado y frio de una jovencita frente al de él. Era totalmente calva, de exóticos ojos morados y tez muy pálida. La delicadeza de sus facciones contrastaba con la sangre fresca que salpicaba sus mejillas rosadas.

-Mi agente te hará un breve interrogatorio. –rugió el hombre de traje, prosiguiendo su camino como si nada hubiese pasado. –SI la convences con tu información, puede que sigas viviendo. ¿Entendido?

-Si, si… señor. –contestó entre temblores. La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada y lo arrastro varios metros hasta el punto más oscuro del callejón. El hombre de traje apuró sus pasos, acomodó como pudo su elegante vestimenta y salió del lugar _. "Ya no estoy para el trabajo de campo… "_ pensó, mientras avanzaba por una estrecha calle y evitaba la mirada de un pequeño grupo de miembros de Los Muertos. Por suerte (para ellos), no le prestaron mucha atención.

Metros adelante, se detuvo frente a la oxidada puerta metálica de un deposito abandonado.

-Con que aquí te escondiste… –susurró, empujando con ligereza la puerta.

Su punto de llegada era un enorme, vacío y sucio almacén que había dejado de utilizarse hace bastante tiempo. La luz de la luna llena se filtraba por las enormes hendijas del techo, iluminando tenuemente las pilas de basura y escombros endurecidos que cubrían parte del suelo. No era el lugar más apto para encontrarse con alguien. El hombre de traje desenfundó la pistola con silenciador de su saco, atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera notar en la oscuridad, a cualquier objeto fuera de lugar. A pesar de sus 53 años recién cumplidos, su vista y su oído funcionaba a la perfección. Sin embargo, no esperó sentir el frio cañón de un rifle apoyado en su espalda. Había alguien tras él.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto amenazante, mientras hundía el cañon del arma en sus costillas. Su tono de voz. seco y estricto, delataba una extensa carrera militar. A pesar de la pequeña distorsión en su voz, el hombre de traje reconoció a su asaltante de inmediato.

-Con que los rumores eran ciertos… -dijo en voz baja, con un inconfundible acento británico. El inglés se dio la vuelta muy lentamente y le plantó cara con una irónica sonrisa. El asaltante misterioso tardó pocos instantes en reconocerlo.

-¿Warren… Johnson?! -exclamo asombrado mientras se alejaba del hombre a grandes zancadas, sin dejar de apuntarle en ningún momento.

-Jack Morrison. –contestó Warren. Guardo su pistola dentro del saco, en señal de que venía en son de paz. Frente a él estaba el, aparentemente muerto, ex líder de Overwatch; la cabeza de la organización militar más grande del mundo: Jack Morrison. –Los rumores eran ciertos: seguías con vida.

-¿No te habías… suicidado?

-No, viejo amigo. Estuve demasiado ocupado como para meterme una bala en la sien. –contestó irónico Johnson, reacomodando su saco negro. Para la mayoría de las personas el ex director de contrainteligencia de Overwatch se había matado horas después de la aprobación del Acta de Petras. Al parecer, su plan para desaparecer había funcionado muy bien. —Ocho años… ocho años y te creí muerto, amigo. Cuánta razón tenía Angela: Los héroes nunca mueren.

-Ya no soy un héroe, Warren. –contestó Jack con frialdad, guardando su rifle.

-¿Y que eres? ¿Un soldado solitario y perdido? ¿Un psicópata suelto con un arma experimental?

-Un vengador.

-Uno que necesito para la causa.

-¿Causa? ¿Para eso viniste aquí? –respondió enojado. Antes de continuar tomó una pequeña pausa para tratar de calmar sus ánimos. No quería confrontar con un antiguo camarada. –Winston es muy ingenuo. Cree que con una llamada todo se solucionara, que los demás harán borrón y cuenta nueva y nos dejaran actuar, que nos olvidaremos de todo lo que dijeron, de todo lo que nos hicieron…

-Winston es noble, no hace las cosas por ingenuidad sino por pasión. Tendrías que verlo, se siente tan vivo hablando con Tracer y los demás. No los ve a ustedes como sus compañeros, sino como su familia.

-Una familia que se encargaron de destrozar.

-¿Lo dices por Ana?

-Ana, Gabriel, Selina, Gerard… ¡acabaron con todos!

-Si estalla una nueva crisis entre los omnicos y los humanos todo por lo que ellos pelearon se perderá. Sus muertes habrán sido en vano…

Morrison suspiró frustrado. Warren sonrió victorioso, casi lo tenía en sus manos. " _Tengo que seguir por esa senda… "_

-Tienes que volver a la acción. –continuó, intentando sonar lo más sincero posible. —Overwatch necesita un líder fuerte, un visionario que inspire a sus hombres a defender la paz, la libertad y la justicia. Y nadie está más preparado para ese puesto que tú. Es nuestra oportunidad para cambiar…

-No.

La corta y concisa respuesta dejó a Warren sorprendido, quien tardó varios segundos en asimilar dos simples letras. No podía creer que la cabeza de Overwatch durante años se rindiera tan fácilmente, que el soldado que abatía ejércitos enteros sin inmutarse dejara pasar una oportunidad única. Pero cuando observó con mayor detenimiento el rostro cubierto y cicatrizado de Jack, Johnson cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba hablando con un antiguo camarada, sino que con un fantasma. Un hombre sin alma que había perdido todas sus motivaciones hacía mucho tiempo y vagaba por el mundo sin ningún objetivo aparente. " _Un muerto viviente_ " pensó Warren decepcionado. _"El mejor soldado de la historia se ha convertido en un muerto viviente. "_

-He hecho cosas terribles para sobrevivir, Warren. Ya no merezco ese puesto.

-Vaya, que lastima… -respondió, escondiendo su pena ante la elección de su ex compañero. -Si esta va a ser la última vez en la que nos vamos a ver al menos hazme este favor.

Warren sacó una pequeña tarjeta metálica del bolsillo de su saco y se la acercó a Morrison. Jack la tomó, la observo por un solo segundo y la guardo en su chaqueta.

-¿Favor?

-Me contaron que te llevas de maravilla con Los Muertos.

Jack gruño molesto. Odiaba el uso de la ironía de Warren.

-Tengo información de que han estado recibiendo cargamentos de armas por parte de cierta organización terrorista que busca expandir sus horizontes. Si puedes, hazles una visita. 

El hombre de traje lo saludo de forma militar y se dirigió a la salida con lentitud. Desconcertado, Jack lo observó desde las sombras, intentando buscarle una explicación lógica a semejante aparición. No era solo por Overwatch, no era solo por Los Muertos, había algo más. Con Warren Johnson, el hombre de las conspiraciones, siempre había algo más.

-Sabes quienes fueron, ¿verdad? –se animó a preguntar. Johnson se detuvo en seco y contestó.

-Quizás...

" _¿Quizás? ¡Es un puto sí!"_ pensó Jack, ansioso por saber la identidad de los idiotas que se atrevieron a meterse con él y con su familia, con Overwatch.

-Seguramente estás pensando que te lo diré. –prosiguió el hombre de traje, tanto con sus palabras como con su andar.

-¡Me lo debes!

-Esa deuda ya está saldada hace tiempo, Morrison. Vine para subirte a un avión, no para darte información que terminara por matarte.

-¡¿Dejaras que sigan libres los que destruyeron nuestro trabajo, nuestro esfuerzo, nuestra familia?!

-Por ahora sí.

El ligero estruendo metálico de la puerta le aviso a Jack de que su invitado se había marchado.

Afuera, la joven calva esperaba impaciente a Johnson, con el pandillero de Los Muertos derrumbado bajo sus pies. El mismo estaba en silencio, en posición fetal y con sus manos ensangrentadas cubriendo su rostro. Temblaba como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo en persona.

-Parece que te convenció.

-Me hablo de la hacker. Dice que una vez al mes llega a la ciudad a compartir información con los jefes de la banda. Este lugar es seguro para ella, nadie se atrevería a traicionarla.

-¿Y por qué él sí?

-Digamos que ahora le falta un ojo…

Warren sonrió satisfecho, sacó la pistola de su saco y disparo a la cabeza del maleante sin más. " _Puede que sigas viviendo_ " le había dicho minutos antes, y su mueca se profundizó al recordar que tan buen mentiroso era.

-¿Algo más?

-Me ha llegado un informe de tus coleguillas. Tu chico se está moviendo.

Johnson aguzó el oído. Estaba esperando hace tiempo esa información.

-¿En dónde está?

La chica desplegó una pequeña pantalla holográfica con sus manos y tecleó sobre ella, abriendo un mapa del destino al que se dirigía el desconocido. Warren sonrió sorprendido y contagió a su compañera con el mismo sentimiento. Era muy extraño que Johnson se asombrara por algo.

-Vaya… va a la jurisdicción de Oxton. Tendremos que incluirla en el juego antes de lo previsto. –dijo, desactivando la holopantalla. -Llama a EVI-7, nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Y el Soldado?

-Katrina, aún no jugué mi as bajo la manga.

-¿Y qué esperas para usarla?

-Que Morrison se arriesgue más, que juegue más fichas. Lo entenderá algún día, agente.

-Eso espero, señor Johnson.


	2. El Ladron

CAPITULO 1: EL LADRON DEL RAYO

King's Row. Londres, Gran Bretaña.

Lena Oxton caminaba lentamente por las nevadas calles de su ciudad natal aferrada al brazo de Emily, de su Emily, de la pelirroja que lograba derretirla de ternura con sus profundos ojos celestes, sus gráciles movimientos y su enorme sonrisa. Recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amada, la joven castaña podía sentir el dulce perfume de su cabello lacio. " _Dios, ¡como amo a esta mujer!"_ pensó, embriagada por el aroma a fresia y jazmín.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –preguntó la pelirroja sonrojada. A pesar de que fuese su novia, Emily no dejaba que jugase mucho con su pelo. " _Para eso tienes el tuyo, linda_ " le había dicho en más de una ocasión.

-No puedo. –susurró Lena, algo adormecida. Llevaba solo diez minutos despierta, ya que la pelirroja la había obligado a levantarse de la cama para disfrutar de un poco del invierno post navideño.

-Al menos no lo hagas aquí. Es… incómodo.

Después de unos largos segundos de silencio, la chica gruño infantilmente y respondió.

-Solo si me invitas a un café.

-Como siempre, linda. –dijo, besando la mejilla de Lena, quien parecía estar más preocupada en el cabello de Emily que en su caminar. Y fue así como chocó estrepitosamente contra una mujer que iba transitando en dirección contraria por la calle.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –exclamó Lena avergonzada. La mujer se reincorporó sin su ayuda y le dedicó una sombría sonrisa.

-No pasa nada. Yo también MIRA estaba algo A TU distraída jeje IZQUIERDA ¡Nos vemos! –contestó, remarcando varias palabras que llamaron por completo la atención de la joven. La desconocida le guiño un ojo y desapareció entre la muchedumbre matinal.

" _Mira a tu izquierda_ " resonó en la mente de Oxton. Ese parecía ser un antiguo y simple cifrado que solía utilizar en Overwatch medio en broma durante las misiones. Fue una de las pocas enseñanzas que le dejó el hombre más misterioso que conoció en su vida, un hombre que se suponía muerto desde hace diez años. _"Mira a tu izquierda… "_

-¿Qué le pasa a esa loca? –exclamó Emily, extrañada por la singular forma de hablar de la mujer. Lena no respondió. Su semblante había cambiado rotundamente, reemplazando su inocencia y ternura por una intranquilidad creciente. La pelirroja lo notó al instante y colocó un brazo en su hombro para llamar su atención. –Cielo, ¿estás bien?

Lena siguió sin responder. _"Mira a tu izquierda_ " se escuchó nuevamente en su cabeza, esta vez en forma de orden. Siguiendo a aquella voz interior, la piloto giró su mirada hacia esa dirección y se encontró, lamentablemente, con una silueta alargada que vestía un elegante traje de corte ingles. El mismo cabello encanecido, los mismos ojos grises, la misma postura arrogante y despreocupada…

Warren Johnson, el hombre de traje, estaba de vuelta. Y no era una noticia para festejar.

-Lena… -susurró Emily preocupada, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. La joven volvió en sí repentinamente y le dedico una débil sonrisa. -¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada. Solo… tengo que arreglar un… asunto… -respondió, con la voz temblorosa. -¿Me esperas para el… café?

Emily giró para ver a Warren y el hombre la saludo con absoluta frialdad. La pelirroja retrocedió dos pasos, asustada. Aquella mirada le había infundado un miedo instantáneo.

-¿Es… amigo tuyo?

-Podría decirse…

-Esta… bien. Te esperare, Lena.

Emily le dio un corto beso en los labios y la dejó ir. La calidez de aquel gesto estaba entumecida por la desalentadora "resurrección" de Johnson. _"¿Qué diablos hace aquí?"_ se preguntó Lena una y otra vez mientras cruzaba la calle a paso acelerado. La primera imagen que llegaba a su mente era la del accidente del Slipstream. Él había estado allí, observándola, esperando el resultando del primer vuelo de aquella nave experimental, esperando quizás el desastre…

-Señorita Oxton. -la saludo el hombre de traje, con un inexpresivo acento inglés. Lena sintió un rotundo escalofrío al oírlo luego de tantos años. Estaban frente a frente, pero separados por una distancia prudencial que ella decidió mantener en todo momento. -¿Cómo le ha ido todo?

-Creí que… estabas muerto…

-Y yo creí que eras más lista. –contestó, sonriéndole irónicamente.

-Pe… pero vi tu cadáver… ¡te habías suicidado! ¡apareciste en las malditas noticias! –exclamó confundida.

-Claro que me suicidé, pero el más allá es bastante aburrido así que pedí un permiso para volver a este maravilloso mundo. Es increíble lo que puedes conseguir teniendo de amigos a un par de apóstoles.

Lena ladeó la cabeza aún más confundida. " _Mejor síguele el juego. Este maldito volvió y ya_ " se dijo para sí misma. Jamás entendería el particular sentido del humor de Warren.

-Ah, y cambiando de tema… -Johnson observó de reojo a Emily, quien se alejaba sin dejar de observar a su novia con preocupación. -¿Cómo se llama?

-Emily. –contestó, a secas. –No quiero que hables de el…

-Parece que es una buena persona. –la interrumpió sin más. –Felicidades, Oxton. Por fin has madurado…

-En verdad, lo… estoy intentando. –contestó con incomodidad, con su mente enfocada en una sola cosa. _"Deshazte de Johnson. Ahora. "–_ Warren, señor… sé qué hace tiempo que no nos vemos pero… le pido que vaya al grano. No que quiera faltarle el respeto, pero… no me agrada estar aquí.

-¿Aún me tienes miedo? Se lo dije mil veces, agente: no muerdo.

-No me preocupa que me muerda, sino que haga… otras cosas.

-Tranquila. –dijo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. " _No, gracias, prefiero mil veces que Emily lo haga_ " pensó al sentir la gélida palma de Johnson. –Sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una de las agentes más eficaces de Overwatch.

-Solo… resume tu asunto y vete. Tengo que tomar un café.

-Pues tendrás que posponerlo, porque en este momento están robando la fuente de energía más poderosa de esta nación.

{{{{{{}}}}}

-El virus se descargará en cinco minutos. A partir de ese momento, tomaras el control de la torre.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Desactiva alarmas, sensores, elevadores, puertas magnéticas… todo lo necesario para aislar a ese maldito. Apaga líneas de comunicación y bloquea internet.

-Sí, señor. Intente, por favor, no matar a nadie. No quiero tener problemas legales como el cómplice de un asesino.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo… para matarlos a todos.

-Gracias por hacerme caso, Aron

-¿De qué te quejas? Eres un robot.

-¿Vio las penas por delitos cometidos por omnicos?

-Para ser catalogado como "omnico" se debe tener un exoesqueleto completo de metal. Y tu estas MUY lejos de eso…

{{{{{}}}}}

Centro de la Ciencia, sede europea de Laboratorios Euxenfleur. A tres kilómetros de King´s Row, Londres.

En el subsuelo del ultramoderno edificio que coronaba el distrito financiero de la ciudad se hallaba la Usina, un complejo experimental de generación de energía eléctrica, único en su clase. El lugar estaba dotado con la mejor tecnología energética del planeta y un sistema de seguridad de los más avanzados. Casi treinta mil millones de dólares de inversión para resguardar la que parecía ser invención del siglo: una pequeña e infinitamente poderosa gota de antimateria.

Robert Eimer, el director de la compañía, llegó a la Usina acompañado de una docena de guardias de seguridad fuertemente armados. Abajo ya lo esperaban varios científicos y técnicos ansiosos por mostrarle el potencial de la partícula y sus posibles aplicaciones a futuro.

-¡Señor Eimer, sea bienvenido! –exclamó Rudolph, el supervisor del proyecto, con una cordialidad exagerada. Robert solo respondió con un débil movimiento de su cabeza.

-¿En cuánto estará conectada? –pregunto, con un grueso acento alemán. El hombre pasó su mano por su cabeza calva al observar el diminuto punto que brillaba dentro de la cámara transparente de antimateria.

-En unos días, señor. Estamos calibrando la cantidad de energía que recibirá el edificio. Como vera, es un proceso largo en el que no tenemos que dejar margen para el error. No queremos que los cables de todo el complejo exploten debido a un subidón impredecible.

-¿Y la duración de la batería?

-Si alimenta el edificio solamente, más o menos dos mil años. No se preocupe por eso.

-Disculpe señor, pero no… deberíamos estar aquí. –intervino su jefe de seguridad, algo incómodo por la presencia de la partícula de antimateria. Ya de por si el ambiente subterráneo y ultratecnológico de la Usina le provocaba una intranquilidad latente.

-Esto no es Siberia, Wallace. Estamos en la mitad de Londres. –contestó Robert confiado. -¿Quién se atrevería a atacar el edificio más importante de la ciudad?

-Es el lugar perfecto para una emboscada.

-Paranoia, Wallace. Es el único peligro que hay aquí.

Wallace no continuó. Quizás su jefe tenía razón. Los discretos ataques a LumeriCo y a Industrias Volskaya no parecían casuales, ¿pero atacar el bastión tecnológico de Londres a plena luz del día? Era una jugada suicida, y muy poco discreta.

-¿Cómo responden los sistemas de control? –preguntó Eimer al ingeniero Rudolph.

-De maravilla. No ha habido picos energéticos en los últimos dos meses. En mi opinión, señor, está lista para la acción.

Robert sonrió, se acercó a la cámara transparente y colocó su mano sobre la barrera de cristal que protegía al cilindro. El hombre podía jurar que sentía calor, un vibrante y enérgico calor que la antimateria desprendía sin cesar. " _Estamos jugando con la partícula de Dios_ " pensó, profundizando su victoriosa sonrisa.

-¿Cuáles son las medidas de seguridad?

-La antimateria es bastante segura, incluso fuera de su contenedor. –respondió Rudolph con absoluta seguridad. -Pudimos reparar el problema de su inestabilidad gracias a los informes que nos entregó del Proyecto Tecra. Por otra parte… -el científico señaló a la cámara, como si fuese una obra de arte en medio de una exposición. –Está construido con una micro-aleación hecha de paladio y vidrio que es más ligero que el acero. Además, esta reforzado con una barrera electromagnética repulsora que resiste hasta el impacto de un misil. Literalmente impenetrable.

-¿Y si alguien entra?

-Eso es imposible, señor. La barrera rechaza todo tipo de átomos, incluso los del aire. Allí adentro hay un vacío constante que sofocaría a cualquiera en segundos.

-¿Y qué pasa si se desactiva la barrera?

-Mas imposible aún. Se recarga con la energía residual que la antimateria lanza. Como la partícula no se apaga nunca, el escudo tampoco.

Robert retrocedió sobresaltado al oír como su última duda era despejada. Una vez más, la ciencia volvía a sorprenderlo. Desde la llegada de un joven y entusiasta científico australiano a su empresa, los avances tecnológicos con respecto a la antimateria no dejaron de dar saltos gigantescos. Lamentablemente, el genio del científico terminó por tocar intereses muy importantes de la compañía. _"Se pasó de listo… "._ Eimer cerró sus ojos y quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-No podemos limitar semejante potencial a un simple edificio, hay que extender la red a toda la ciudad. –el hombre dejó de observar la cámara para enfocarse en su joven asistente, que observaba atontada las maquinas que cubrían la Usina. –Señorita Williams, ¿cómo van las negociaciones con el alcalde?

La chica lo observó y sonrió. En menos de 24 horas había viajado desde El Cairo hasta Gibraltar, y de allí a Londres. " _Tengo suficientes kilómetros como para ir a la Luna_ " pensó, recordando la cantidad de viajes de las últimas semanas. El retorno de Overwatch se lo demandaba.

-Señorita Williams…

Ann volvió en si con un ligero susto. Robert la observaba con cara de póker, esperando urgentemente una respuesta.

-Disculpe, señor. –dijo, con una voz limpia y discreta. –Ejem… las negociaciones van viento en popa. Luego de que el proyecto pase al Parlamento, necesitaremos los permisos para las obras y para la compra de la compañía eléctrica. En resumen, el trabajo duro ya está hecho.

-¡Fantástico! –exclamó entusiasmado, volteando su mirada nuevamente a la antimateria. –Imaginen la cantidad de aplicaciones que posee esto. Energía limpia e ilimitada, avances en medicina y farmacéutica, armamento nunca antes visto, ¡todo! La antimateria, señoras y señores, es la llave de nuestro futuro.

Y, repentina e irónicamente, un apagón dejo en penumbras a la Usina eléctrica. Wallace fue el primero en reaccionar, sacando el rifle ligero de su uniforme y empuñándolo con fuerza. Algo estaba saliendo mal.

{{{{{}}}}}

-¿Qué… qué diablos está pasando? –preguntó Eimer enojado. -¡Rudolph!

" _Pase yo, imbécil_ " dijo para sus adentros la silueta que se escondía tras las enormes máquinas de la Usina. Estaba esperando el momento adecuado en el que usar su alabarda para acabar con los guardias de seguridad y luego, con Robert Eimer. Le tenía que devolver el favor…

-4 horas y 27 minutos. –se oyó en el intercomunicador integrado a su casco, una voz robótica, pero cargada de humanidad. Era Cion, el núcleo de personalidad que le cubría las espaldas desde su laboratorio en Sídney.

-No me lo recuerdes ahora. –contestó, en un tono inaudible.

-¡Ya… ya lo arreglo, señor! –exclamó Rudolph nervioso mientras desplegaba una pequeña holotableta.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó a Cion.

-Va a acceder a los sistemas de control. Si me descubre perderé el control de los sistemas.

-No si yo lo evito.

La silueta avanzó discretamente hasta quedar tras la espalda del ingeniero jefe. _"No a un colega_ " se dijo, alejando la punta afilada de su alabarda. Cerró su puño derecho y le asesto un buen golpe en la nuca, logrando que Rudolph cayera inconsciente. La única luz que emanaba su tableta se esfumó con la misma velocidad con la que el hombre caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Rudolph, maldita sea! –gritó Robert, aun mas enojado. Los científicos restantes comenzaron a llamarlo preocupados, pero no obtuvieron ninguna respuesta. Uno de ellos sacó su holotableta y la encendió para iluminar el lugar. Fue el segundo en caer.

" _Nada de holotabletas, nada de luz. Solo yo y la oscuridad. "_

Uno por uno, los demás científicos acabaron inconscientes en el piso. Aron sonrió satisfecho ante su discreción, sabiendo que aún era invisible frente a los ojos de la guardia de Eimer. Robert retrocedió nervioso, pegando su espalda a la barrera electromagnética de la cámara. La antimateria iluminaba vagamente su cuerpo y su más que confundido equipo de seguridad lo avistó con rapidez, además de él…

-Señor, no se mueva. –rugió Wallace, recargando su rifle en la oscuridad. Llevó su mano a su oreja y apretó el pequeño botón del intercomunicador. Si querían salir de allí, necesitaban las luces encendidas. -Aquí Wallace, tenemos problemas en la Usi…

La silueta reaccionó al instante. Corrió hacia ellos mientras arrastraba la punta afilada de la alabarda, la cual hacia un chirrido metálico espeluznante. El joven tomó impulso, hizo girar su arma y atravesó la espalda de Wallace de lado a lado, al punto de levantarlo varios metros en el aire. Las palabras claras del hombre se convirtieron en un balbuceo agónico desesperado.

-¿Eso era… necesario?

-Oh, sí que lo era…

La siniestra figura soltó el cuerpo de Wallace y avanzó contra el equipo de seguridad, atacándolos con una eficacia brutal. Los potentes y rápidos golpes con sus puños y piernas eran la antesala de un profundo corte por parte de su alabarda. A los científicos podía perdonarlos, pero a ellos no.

-¡No, no, por favor! –gritó atemorizado uno, antes de sentir la hoja de la alabarda atravesando su garganta. Y fue allí donde la furia de Robert Eimer se convirtió en un miedo absoluto. Sus guardias estaban siendo asesinados frente a él y no poseía ningún medio para defenderse o comunicarse con el exterior.

La silueta soltó el ultimo cadáver, se reincorporó y avistó al aterrorizado presidente de Euxenfleur. La fría lógica y la determinación dejaron pasó a la ira y la sed de venganza. Era hora de ir a por su premio.

-¿Qui… quién eres? ¡¿Qué quieres?! –preguntó Robert entumecido por el terror. Y fue el miedo, quizás, lo que provocó que sus piernas perdieran todas sus fuerzas y que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas.

-Me conoces, Eimer. –susurró de forma siniestra, recordando la mañana de la masacre en Berlín. El día en el que murió…

-No… ¡no te conozco, imbécil! –balbuceó desafiante Eimer, casi inconsciente. Apenas podía oír la voz distorsionada de su asesino.

-Sí que me recuerdas, más después de lo que nos hiciste... a mí y a mi equipo... –contestó furibundo Aron, listo para arrancarle el corazón con su arma. Robert recordó un nombre, un rostro. El joven científico australiano…

-Impo… sible. –espetó, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Nichts ist unmöglich, Eimer. Tú me lo enseñaste… -le susurró, apoyando la hoja afilada de la alabarda sobre su pecho. Y las luces se encendieron al instante.

{{{{{}}}}}

Ann Williams apuntaba firmemente con una pistola con silenciador al pecho de Robert Eimer. A su alrededor, los guardias de seguridad decoraban el piso con su sangre y sus fríos cadáveres. Los técnicos y científicos, en cambio, estaban vivos e inconscientes.

-La tuya no será un dardo tranquilizador, Drenssen. –rugió Ann, colocando el cañón de la pistola en la cabeza del sujeto. La figura soltó un profundo suspiro, maldijo para sus adentros y se alejó de Robert Eimer.

-Tardaste bastante en reaccionar. –contestó colocándose de pie. Williams retrocedió varios pasos para ver con mayor claridad al atacante. El mismo portaba un traje negruzco con un peculiar parecido al Valkyrie de Angela Ziegler. Las alas y aureola se reemplazaban por poderosos propulsores en los pies y un casco estilo omnico, mientras que el icónico bastón caduceo de Mercy había dado lugar a una avanzada alabarda que combinaba a la perfección con el resto de traje.

-Solo estaba esperando que no lo intentases. Eimer debe seguir con vida. -prosiguió, sin dejar de apuntarle. Drenssen guardó la alabarda en su espalda y se alejó, a regañadientes, aun más de Robert. –Además, no viniste a por él.

" _Tienes razón, maldita sea. "_ pensó la figura, mientras caminaba hacia la cámara de contención. Ann lo siguió con la mirada y no tardó en descubrir un pequeño detalle en el singular traje de Drenssen. En su brazo derecho una cruz rojiza atravesaba el icono que caracterizaba a Mercy, como si rechazara a aquella figura que salvó incontables vidas durante la Primera Crisis Omnica. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la joven fue la frase en latín que acompañaba a aquel símbolo. _"Si vis pacem, para belum"_

-¿El cilindro está conectado a alguna alarma? –preguntó Drenssen.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Qué no?

-¿En serio?

-Estoy siendo irónico.

-Aron, es una barrera bastante poderosa. –Cion volvió a oírse en su intercomunicador. –Deberá sacrificar sus escudos para desactivarlo.

-Que otra opción me queda. –bufó, mientras posaba una mano sobre la barrera. Como por arte de magia, el cristal cedió discretamente y el escudo electromagnético desapareció. El premio era suyo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó Ann sorprendida, a la vez que le tomaba el pulso a Eimer.

-Secreto profesional.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Ha quemado su sistema de escudos. Intente no abrazar una bala, señor. –dijo Cion sarcástico.

-Gracias por el apoyo, colega.

El joven tomó con rapidez el cilindro y todas las alarmas del edificio saltaron a la vez. Williams se reincorporó y apuntó a su cabeza. Comenzaba la segunda fase.

-Lo siento, pero tendré que dispararte.

-¿Para tu coartada?

Williams le dedicó una pícara sonrisa antes de quitarle el seguro al arma.

-No pienses que lo disfruto.

Drenssen guardó el cilindro en un compartimiento en su espalda y tomó nuevamente su alabarda, preparándose para su animada salida. En la interfaz de su casco ya aparecía el plano del edificio y las posibles salidas. La más cercana y tentadora: una puerta secundaria que daba a un discreto callejón trasero. Un segundo después, Aron sintió el siseo de una bala que rozó amenazantemente su casco.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

Ann sonrió picara y disparó de nuevo. La segunda bala pasó muy cerca de su brazo derecho e impactó en una pared.

-Mi coartada. Sera mejor que empieces a correr…

{{{{{}}}}}

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que Winston se decidiera por fin a ver el contenido del extraño paquete de Ann Williams. El científico se levantó de su improvisado asiento, se acercó a la computadora principal y lo tomó con sus gruesas manos. Era liso, de papel madera y sin ninguna inscripción. Solo contenía una hoja. _"Papel. Mas anticuado, imposible."_

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Winston? –preguntó Athena.

-Si quiere ayudar… bienvenido sea.

El simio acomodó sus lentes y comenzó a leer el mensaje de Warren. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue una simple lista de nombres.

Song, Hana.

Amari, Fareeha.

Correia Dos Santos, Lucio.

Drenssen, Aron.

Underwood, Katrina.

Vaswani, Satya.

"Dicen que seis bastan para empezar, Winston. Si queremos regresar necesitamos algo más que llamadas y buenas intenciones. Necesitaremos más y mejores soldados para las batallas que se avecinan, reforzar nuestras líneas con lo mejor de lo mejor. Investiga los nombres, puede que algunos se te hagan más conocidos que otros, pero busca todo lo que sepas acerca de ellos. Nunca nos llevamos bien, colega, pero será mejor dejar eso de lado por el momento y cooperar en pos de un objetivo común: el retorno de Overwatch. Mis agentes te contactaran pronto. Espero que por esta vez pueda contar con tu absoluta confianza.

Warren Johnson. "


	3. La persecución

CAPITULO 2: LA PERSECUCION.

-¿Tenemos imágenes del satélite?

-Ehhh… no, señor. No puedo acceder a los controles.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?!

-Hay un acceso remoto que está interfiriendo las comunicaciones. No puedo enlazar con ningún satélite.

-¿O sea que no podemos saber qué demonios está pasando con Volskaya?

-Está pasando algo, de eso estamos seguros. Lo que no sabemos es que.

-Dios mio… a Johnson no le agradara saber eso…

-¿Acaso hay algo en este mundo que le agrade a ese tipo?

{{{{{}}}}}

-Delta 01, aquí Delta 03. ¿Me recibe?

-Obviamente. –respondió Katrina con desgano. La joven calva estaba acuclillada sobre el tejado de un edificio de King's Row, recibiendo todo el aire gélido de la mañana londinense. Amaba el frio, pero solo en pequeñas dosis. -¿Podría tomarme un descanso?

-Negativo, Johnson necesita saber el estado de Oxton en todo momento. –contestó Delta 03 desde su comunicador. Katrina suspiró apesadumbradamente y tomó sus prismáticos, esperando verla a través de las ventanas de su departamento. Nada.

-Además, tendrás tiempo para descansar en una hora. –prosiguió Delta 03.

-No es un descanso. De eso depende mi vida.

-Algo es algo.

Katrina dibujo una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario. En una hora debía dirigirse al Hospital General de Londres para su sesión obligatoria de quimioterapia, un hábito que adquirió a los seis años cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer. A pesar del pesimismo de los doctores que la atendieron, sus padres confiaron plenamente en que ella se recuperaría, en que superaría ese y cualquier contratiempo. Para sorpresa de muchos pesimistas, la joven Katrina Underwood dejó boquiabierto a toda Aspen en los últimos Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno cuando se llevó la medalla dorada en patinaje artístico y patinaje de velocidad. Katrina no era solamente una gran patinadora, una espectacular bailarina clásica y un ejemplo para su generación, sino una mujer que buscaba nuevos desafíos. Y Warren Johnson le dio el que estaba buscando.

" _Pero si sigo aquí este desafío me va a dejar criogenizada"_ pensó al notar como sus manos temblaban severamente por el frio.

-Aquí Delta 01. Iré a saludar a la chica Oxton.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

La joven asintió y saltó de forma acrobática hacia la escalera de incendios del departamento contiguo. Su cuerpo perfectamente entrenado se había acostumbrado hace tiempo a casi todos los efectos secundarios de la quimioterapia, permitiéndole llevar una vida normal. " _Como si trabajar como asesina para un agente secreto luego de romper varios records olímpicos fuese normal"_

Katrina se deslizó con elegancia y sigilo hasta la ventana del apartamento que la ex agente de Overwatch compartía con su novia. Cuando dio el primer vistazo se encontró con la típica decoración de un piso medianamente aceptable, pero fue el segundo vistazo el que la sorprendió por completo. La joven volvió rápidamente a su cobertura con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza. Claramente, no esperaba ver algo semejante.

-Delta 01, ¿me oye?

-Si… si… -susurró, al mismo tiempo que asomaba tímidamente su vista hacia el interior del departamento. Afinó su oído, y escucho unos débiles, pero apasionados gemidos. _"¿Qué demo…?"_

-¿Cuál es la situación de Oxton?

-Ocupada, Delta 03. La señorita esta… bastante ocupada.

{{{{{}}}}}

-Mierda… ¿Por qué volví al departamento? ¡¿Por qué volví al departamento?!

Vistiendo su icónico uniforme y su brillante acelerador cronal, Lena Oxton corría velozmente por las concurridas calles londinense, en un intento por llegar lo más pronto posible al distrito financiero de la ciudad sin llevarse a algún transeúnte por delante. Había perdido demasiado tiempo en llevar a Emily a su departamento, y su mente no tardó en recordarle las inexpresivas pero firmes palabras de Johnson: " _Ve al Centro de la Ciencia. Ahora. Ya. "_

-¿Ahora?

-No, en dos meses, Oxton.

-Pero… ¿y Emily?

-¿Acaso es invalida?

-Déjame llevarla a casa.

-No.

-¡Por favor!

-Oxton…

-¡Estaré en el Centro de la Ciencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo prometo!

-No te estas tomando esto en serio.

-¡Ah, vamos! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡Ya maduré! Confía en mí.

-Dios… está bien. Deja a tu chica y detiene al maldito ladrón. Es una orden.

-Gracias. Te abrazaría si me animara a hacerlo.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca, ¿verdad?

Lena sacudió su cabeza y regresó a la realidad. A pesar de controlar el tiempo a su antojo no había calculado muy bien el tiempo en el que estaría en su departamento. Tenía que ser algo sencillo: vestirse con su "uniforme", recoger sus armas y despedirse de la pelirroja. Nada más. Pero la tentación apareció en el peor de los momentos.

Luego de varios minutos de un sprint casi agónico y varios saltos temporales con los que atravesó concurridas calles Tracer avistó por fin a su objetivo. Como una flecha cristalina y magnificente que asomaba en medio de una docena de edificios más pequeños y discretos, el icónico Centro de la Ciencia de Laboratorios Euxenfleur apareció frente a sus ojos. La piloto esperaba encontrarse con científicos y técnicos yendo de un lado a otro con sus proyectos en un día normal de trabajo, pero la escena que se estaba dando en la entrada del edificio poco tenía que ver con la ciencia.

Un centenar de personas escapaba de forma desordenada y desesperada por las salidas de emergencia a la vez que una treintena de agentes de policía con ametralladoras ingresaba al edificio, seguidos por varias y pequeñas torretas voladoras y lo que parecía ser una unidad Bastión blindada. O el operativo de seguridad era exagerado o la situación era muy complicada. Tracer no quiso perder tiempo en pensar cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta.

La joven avanzó hasta el hall del Centro de la Ciencia, desenfundando sus dos pistolas de plasma y observando a cada uno de los horrorizados trabajadores que huían del peligro. _"Si el ladrón tiene algo de cabeza ya tiene que estar fuera de la zona del crimen. "_ pensó Lena, afinando su vista y comenzando la búsqueda de algún detalle que delatara a ese ladrón. Todos los que estaban allí tenían rostros de absoluto miedo, confusión y desesperación… todos menos uno. Un omnico, parecía ser, de color gris y una extraña vara en sus manos. Había salido de una de las puertas laterales de emergencia con absoluta tranquilidad, como si el ambiente de caos que lo rodeaba lo llenara de paz. " _Es él"_ se oyó en la mente de Tracer. _"DEBE de ser él"_

Tracer caminó en dirección a él con lentitud, escondiendo sus armas dentro de la chaqueta para no llamar la atención. Agradeció para sus adentros que nadie la detuviera para pedirle un autógrafo o una selfie, pero observando mejor lo que sucedía esa mañana supuso que lo que menos querían esas personas era una foto con ella. Aun así, no hizo falta que alguien gritara su nombre para que el sujeto la reconociera. Él ya la estaba mirando.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y ese momento fue suficiente para que Lena descubriera que no era un omnico. _"¿Lleva un… casco? ¡Es el maldito ladrón!"_ pensó al verlo más detenidamente. El sujeto ladeo ligeramente su cabeza, guardó la vara en su espalda y comenzó a correr. Tracer ajustó sus gafas de aviador y sonrió. Ya se había delatado, comenzaba la persecución.

{{{{{}}}}}

A pesar de que el casco omnico le daba una apariencia de serenidad digna de un monje, Aron Drenssen tenía un rostro de absoluto desconcierto. Ahora se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres, escapando de una de las mejores (y más rápidas) agentes de Overwatch.

-Es ella, ¿verdad? –pregunto, a sabiendas de que era una pregunta estúpida.

-Ambos sabemos la respuesta. –respondió Cion desde su comunicador. –Lena Oxton, Tracer. Piloto de la Fuerza Aérea británica, agente de Overwatch entre los años 2034 y 2042.

-¿Cuántas misiones hizo con mi madre?

-Solo dos. Una en Numbani y otra en Rio de Janeiro. Su historial con Morrison, en cambio, es más extenso.

" _Gracias por la tercera fase, Williams_ " pensó Drenssen molesto. El joven esquivó un par de vehículos con habilidad y dobló en una esquina, en un intento por perder de vista a la piloto. La joven de cabello en punta, animada por la persecución, apareció un segundo después dejando una brillante estela celeste tras ella.

-Lo va a alcanzar, señor. –indicó Cion con preocupación. Aron ya lo había notado. La risilla alegre de Tracer y el sonido peculiar de sus saltos temporales se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos. Solo tenía una posibilidad para escapar.

-¿Qué pasa si activo el protocolo de vuelo? –preguntó, evadiendo el trafico matinal londinense.

-Aron, le quedan 4 horas y 28 minutos para su próxima ionización. La activación prematura de esa función reducirá ese tiempo de forma considerable.

-Actívalo ahora. Si no me quito a Oxton de encima todo se ira al carajo.

{{{{{}}}}}

-¡No te me vas a escapar! –exclamó Tracer alegre antes de activar nuevamente su acelerador cronal para alcanzar al ladrón. Le sorprendía lo rápido que era, más la semejanza de su armadura con la Valkyrie de Angela Ziegler. " _Un modelo masculino, sin alas ni aureola_ " dijo para sus adentros, girando en una calle más angosta. En un par de minutos habían pasado del Centro de la Ciencia a los límites del distrito financiero, donde los edificios se cerraban y formaban callejones laberinticos.

Inesperadamente, un extraño humo grisáceo comenzó a salir de la espalda de Drenssen, generando un siseo particular. La misma, en vez de disiparse con el viento y la velocidad de la persecución, lo cubrían como si de una barrera protectora se tratase. La humareda oscura comenzó a unirse y a materializarse y, al cabo de unos segundos, unas impresionantes alas aparecieron en la espalda de Aron. Si las alas de Mercy se asemejaban a las de un ángel, estas parecían salidas de un jet supersónico ultramoderno.

" _¿Pero ¿qué…? ¿Quién diablos es este tipo?"_ pensó impactada por semejante aparición. Tracer aminoró sus pasos, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de ver. " _No, Lena. Ahora no… "_ La joven sacudió su cabeza y aceleró. " _No es momento de explicaciones, sino de atrapar a este maldito."_

Y rápidamente recordó que tenía dos pistolas, y que sabía usarlas muy bien.

{{{{{}}}}}

Diez segundos más y estaría a quinientos metros de altura, lejos de Tracer y de Londres y con la antimateria en sus manos. Ya estaba todo listo, solo hacía falta una plataforma de despegue.

Drenssen entró en un callejón sin salida y comenzó a trepar las escaleras de incendio de un edificio para ganar altura y tiempo. Sabía que su habilidad con el parkour no se comparaba con los saltos temporales de Oxton, pero tenía que hacérsela difícil.

-Señor, programa de vuelo activado. Ejecute ya.

-Lo que estaba esperando. -exclamó el joven, subiendo al tejado del edificio. Tras él, Tracer daba acrobáticos saltos para alcanzar su posición. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y majestuosos, pero Drenssen vio en ellos un esfuerzo exagerado por llamar la atención. _"Demasiado ruido para mi gusto"_

Momentos después de su llegada Lena aterrizó sobre el tejado y comenzó a dispararle con sus pistolas de plasma. Ya no podía posponerlo más, era ahora o nunca. Aron sujetó con fuerza su alabarda y dio un salto de unos diez metros, esperando que los propulsores en sus pies se activaran y lo alejaran de su perseguidora. Pero las balas fueron mucho más rápidas.

Dos proyectiles de plasma impactaron en la pierna izquierda de Drenssen, causando que uno de los motores se apagase repentinamente. En vez de una hora de vuelo hacia su laboratorio, el joven experimentó tres segundos de caída libre y un terrible impacto contra el gélido concreto. La había subestimado, sin lugar a dudas.

-¡Nerfea esto, jaja! –exclamó victoriosa Tracer, con las pistolas aun humeantes. Dos saltos temporales bastaron para llegar hasta donde el joven había "aterrizado". Lo encontró boca arriba, malherido y semi inconsciente, a su merced. –Me has complicado mucho las cosas hoy, cariño. ¿Lo sabes?

La joven se acercó y comenzó a revisar su traje con minuciosidad, esperando encontrar el objeto robado. Estaba en su espalda, sobre las alas y bajo la nuca, dentro de un compartimiento secreto del traje. Un cilindro de cristal astillado con una brillante gota flotando en el centro era el motivo por el que Warren Johnson había reaparecido. " _Volviste de la muerte por una lámpara hippie superavanzada. Warren, Gracias por arruinarme la mañana_ " pensó Tracer profundizando su sonrisa. Sería una gran historia para contarle a Winston…

-Tranquilo, Aron. –el joven despertó de su inconsciencia al oír la robótica voz de Cion. -El traje se autoreparará, pero perderá mucha energía. Solo espere 87 segundos.

-Esa… estúpida… -alcanzó a susurrar. –Le dio… al propulsor.

-El motor izquierdo esta inservible. El derecho peor aún.

-¿Y el… resto del… cuerpo?

-Cayó desde diez metros de altura, señor. ¿Cómo cree que se encuentra?

-Terriblemente adolorido. –dijo, esta vez mas despierto. -¿Qué opciones de contraataque tengo?

-Primero deshágase del acelerador. Anule sus funciones y estará indefensa. Un buen puñetazo alcanzara. Luego deshágase de las pistolas. Utilice cualquier medio en este caso. Lanzare una carga de bengala para facilitarle las cosas.

-Gracias, Cion. Te debo una.

El joven se mantuvo inmóvil, esperando el momento en el que lanzarse contra Oxton. Poco a poco, el dolor fue desapareciendo, siendo reemplazado por una vigorizante sensación de poder. Además de la regeneración automática, el traje contaba con una pequeña dotación de adrenalina con la cual podía reaccionar mejor ante una situación de desventaja. Y esa sí que lo era.

Tracer se acercó más, algo preocupada por la inmovilidad fingida de Drenssen. Sus manos enguantadas lo revisaron nuevamente, esta vez con menor prolijidad, en un intento por encontrar algún hueso roto o una herida peor. Lo único que sintió Oxton fue un ligero siseo dentro del traje, como si miles de piezas robóticas diminutas se reacomodaran en el interior. Y luego, un destello cegador…

Lena retrocedió rápidamente, confundida. Sus ojos adoloridos tardaron varios segundos en recuperarse y cuando lo hicieron ya era tarde. Aron Drenssen se abalanzó sobre ella y golpeó su pecho con una fuerza colosal. Tracer retrocedió de nuevo, pero esta vez cayó al suelo. Reincorporándose como podía, desenfundó sus pistolas de plasma y apuntó al rostro del ladrón, pero esta vez él fue más rápido. Una potente patada le arrebató las armas de su mano, dejándole sus viajes en el tiempo como única maniobra ofensiva. Intentó retroceder, volver a un punto anterior al destello que le dio la ventaja a Drenssen, pero no pudo. Su acelerador estaba apagado. El joven aprovechó la ventaja y tomó violentamente su brazo, levantándola del suelo solo para extender su rodilla y que esta impactara con su estómago. Lena expulsó un grito de dolor, además de un poco de sangre.

-Aquí te la complico un poco más, cariño. –exclamó Aron arrogante, con la voz distorsionada por el casco. Furiosa, Tracer se reincorporó e intentó contraatacar, pero el joven lanzó una rápida patada a su pierna derecha que le hizo perder estabilidad. Tambaleante y confundida, Oxton solo alcanzó a recibir un potente puñetazo en el rostro que la dejó fuera de combate.

-Gracias por el espectáculo, señorita. –dijo, retomando el cilindro de antimateria que reposaba firme en el piso. La ignorancia de Lena había llevado a que dejara una tecnología de incalculable valor como adorno del tejado de un edificio. –Pero me temo que tendré que dejarla. Ha sido un gusto patearle el trasero. Auf wiedersehen, dumm.

Aron retomó la alabarda, encendió los propulsores y desplegó sus majestuosas alas. Su figura desapareció un segundo después entre las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo londinense. Tracer fue espectadora de todo esto y se limitó a escupir un poco de sangre y a recostar su cabeza en el suelo. Estaba malherida, tanto física como moralmente, y sin una explicación lógica de cómo acabo derrotada con tanta facilidad ante un sujeto que momentos antes había caído desde unos diez metros de altura _. "Quizás… se regenero rápido, o no… le dolió el… golpe... Ya… ya no importa…_ " dijo para sus adentros, antes de perder la consciencia.

{{{{{}}}}}

Katrina estaba impactada ante el resultado de la batalla. Si hubiese apostado un millón de dólares a que Tracer derrotaba al desconocido, habría quedado en bancarrota. La joven saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al edificio en el que Lena yacía. Se acercó a ella, tomó con suavidad su cabeza y revisó su pulso. Una hora atrás había encontrado a la chica en su departamento con una actitud seductora y apasionada. Ahora, en cambio, se veía vulnerable, con su labio inferior partido, sus gafas astilladas y su acelerador cronal lanzando amenazantes chispas.

-Delta 01, ¿tiene al objetivo bajo custodia? –se escuchó en su intercomunicador. Katrina pasó su mano por el cuello y las piernas de Lena y la cargó con sus brazos.

-Aquí Delta 01. Creo que tenemos un serio problema…


	4. Los Invitados

CAPITULO 3: VISITAS SORPRESIVAS.

-Katrina, ¿dónde estás?

-Camino al departamento de Oxton.

-¿Pero…? ¿Y el objetivo?

-Emmmm… imaginaras que no lo estoy llevando con Tracer y su chica, ¿verdad?

-¿Y la policía? ¿No le dieron apoyo?

-¿Cuál policía?

-Maldita… un momento… Underwood, ¿dónde estaba Lena Oxton?

-Lejos del Centro de la Ciencia. El tipo se estaba escapando y…

-¡¿Cómo que no estaba en el Centro de la Ciencia?!

-Ehhhhh no… espera, ¿eso es algo malo?

-Ahhh… espérame en el departamento. Prepara uno de tus disfraces. Tengo que hablar de nuevo con esa hija de…

{{{{{}}}}}

Robert Eimer estaba furioso, como muy pocas veces en su vida. Desde hacía cinco horas su edificio y su empresa eran el foco de incontables policías, políticos, competidores y periodistas. " _Demasiada gente husmeando…"_ pensó, mientras intentaba contener las ganas de estampar sus puños contra una pared. No solo habían vulnerado el bastión de su compañía y asesinado a su equipo de seguridad, sino que el asesino también se encargó de robarle la preciada gota de antimateria que alimentaba a la Usina, una tecnología valuada en miles de millones de dólares que le costó años de negociaciones con el CERN. La fuente de un poder casi ilimitado ahora estaba muy lejos de sus manos.

-Señor… -Eimer levantó su furibunda mirada al oír la particular voz de su segundo y más antiguo asistente: Carrel Raktha, un omnico de aspecto elegante y formal. –Tiene una llamada en la línea cero.

Robert asintió ligeramente y Raktha se retiró. _"La línea cero":_ sus contactos secretos y prohibidos, aquellos de los que nadie debía enterarse de su existencia. Eimer tuvo que ensuciar sus manos en más de una ocasión para proteger su fortuna, y no se arrepentía de ello. " _Solo son gajes del oficio._ " dijo para sus adentros mientras encendía la pantalla holográfica de su escritorio. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue un símbolo, uno que estaba relacionado con severos actos criminales y terroristas por todo el mundo, uno que representaba miedo y horror. Era el símbolo de Talon.

-Señor Eimer. –lo saludo una voz absolutamente distorsionada. Se hacía llamar El Ejecutor, su contacto dentro de la organización terrorista. -¿Tiene más trabajo para noso…?

-¡¿Trabajo?! ¡Les pague una puta fortuna por el ultimo y ni siquiera lo cumplieron, malditos bastardos! –gritó, dejando escapar su enojo y su grueso acento alemán.

-Le pido que se calme y explique su situación con menos… vehemencia.

-¿Calmarme? –Robert rio casi con locura. -¡¿Por qué demonios me calmaría?! ¡Aron Drenssen sigue vivo, imbécil!

-No, eso es imposible. –respondió su interlocutor luego de un corto silencio. -Su cadáver ha sido identificado hace un año. ¡Nuestros mejores agentes se encargaron de él!

-Entonces… ¡¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que me robó treinta mil millones de dólares y mató a todo mi equipo de seguridad?! ¡Lo reconocí, Ejecutor! ¡El me reconoció! ¡Nichts ist unmöglich dijo! ¡Nada es imposible!

Al instante se oyó un profundo suspiro. Los gritos iracundos de Eimer estaban rozando la demencia y sus palabras no tenían demasiado sentido. " _Calma, es un cliente importante. Hay que tratarlo como tal"_ se dijo El Ejecutor, antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Y la policía? ¿Sabe algo sobre el… atacante?

Eimer lanzó una irónica carcajada. El exagerado despliegue de la policía local solo fue superado por la ineficacia de este. Ann Williams, su secretaria, en pleno shock nervioso, les había balbuceado a los oficiales de que el asesino se estaba escapando por los pisos superiores. Scotland Yard buscó intensamente durante tres horas solo para descubrir que el ladrón no estaba allí y que, probablemente, nunca había estado.

-Lo que saben no me sirve de nada. ¡Ni siquiera formaron un puto perímetro alrededor del edificio! Ahora deme una explicación de cómo hizo Drenssen para sobrevivir a su tan perfecto ataque. ¡¿Qué pasó en el medio?!

-Nos encargaremos de investigar, Eimer. Y de eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

-¡No, no lo hagan! Esta vez no… –dijo, más pensativo. Se le había ocurrido una idea, una que terminaría beneficiando sus intereses. -Si volvió fue gracias a algo y quiero ese algo, ese toque que lo trajo a la vida. Necesito a Drenssen con vida, sí o sí.

-Entendido, señor Eimer, pero entenderá que ese trabajo tiene un precio.

-Considérenlo un deber luego de los 100 millones que me robaron.

{{{{{}}}}}

-Señorita, por favor cálmese…

-¿Lena? ¡Lena, despierta por favor!

-Tranquilícese, soy doctora. Ella va a estar bien…

{{{{{}}}}}

Lena Oxton pensó que no despertaría nunca, o que bien abriría los ojos en la sala de un hospital, pero jamás pasó por su cabeza la idea de que si recobraba la conciencia se encontraría recostada sobre el sofá de su departamento, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Aun atontada por su extraño despertar la joven pudo oír dos voces femeninas que provenían de la cocina. Una la reconoció al instante: era la de Emily.

-¿Cómo la encontraste?

-Pues de casualidad. Estaba a punto de salir a trabajar y oí unos ruidos muy extraños encima del edificio. Cuando escuché el grito subí las escaleras hasta el tejado y la encontré. Estaba inconsciente y bastante golpeada, como si hubiese peleado con alguien… y, bueno, no le ha ido muy bien que digamos.

-Que extraño. Ella siempre se cruza con maleantes de poca monta y cosas así, nada que no pueda solucionar con sus poderes, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Esto es diferente, es… otro nivel…

-No te preocupes por eso, Emily. Lo importante es que ella está bien. Debe ser difícil estar con semejante figura.

-Aunque no lo creas, es más sencillo de lo que parece.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Lena no es una soldado estricta y aburrida, sino todo lo contrario. Es tierna, amable, ¡el alma de la fiesta!

-¡Pues te envidio! Ojalá hubiese más personas como ella en esta vida.

Las voces se escucharon cada vez más cercanas, dando la sensación de que caminaban hacia la sala de estar. Cuando Emily encontró a Lena despierta no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla con severa preocupación. Luego, comenzó a revisar minuciosamente su cuerpo, como una madre en busca de cualquier rasguño que su hijo pudiese tener.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –preguntó con rapidez. Lena frunció el ceño y tomó sus dos manos cariñosamente, intentando calmar los ánimos de su novia. Su dulce sonrisa completo ese trabajo.

-Tranquila amor, estoy bien… algo adolorida pero bien. –contestó, antes de sentir los labios de su amada sobre los suyos. Por un momento sus heridas la molestaron con menor intensidad mientras entrelazaba su boca con la de Emily, y rápidamente, notó la curiosa y sorpresiva mirada de la invitada.

" _¡La invitada!"_ pensó Lena, separándose de su novia. Cuando la vio, la piloto supuso que los golpes que aquel ladrón le proporcionó habían dejado alguna lesión permanente en su cerebro. Era muy joven, de contextura delgada y atlética, pero al mismo tiempo deforme y enferma. Vestía una larga falda oscura, una blusa morada y una chaqueta negra con detalles en violeta. Lo que más llamó la atención de Oxton fue su rostro: pálido, con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas cubiertas de pequeñas manchas y ojos morados decorados por lentes de aumento. Su cabello era rubio, lacio y caía por toda su espalda hasta sus muslos. Era el más largo que había visto en su vida.

-Ejem… lo siento. No tuviste que ver eso. –dijo Emily sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Tranquila, solo estabas demostrando tu amor. –respondió. Su voz era infantil, casi aniñada, pero decidida.

-Ah, perdona. ¡No te la he presentado! –observó a su novia, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa. -Lena, ella es Marie.

La joven extendió su mano, a la vez que le dedicaba una ligera reverencia con su cabeza. Lena dudó por un momento en responder el gesto. Había algo mal en esa mujer…

-Marie Curie, mucho gusto. –dijo. Al final Tracer se decidió a estrecharle la mano.

-Lena Oxton… perdona si es una pregunta molesta, pero… ¿estás bien? De salud digo…

-Cariño… -Emily rio forzadamente, a la vez que le daba un discreto y correctivo codazo a su novia. -¿Cómo le vas a preguntar eso?

Marie echó una animada carcajada ante la situación, despreocupada por la pregunta. A pesar de la calidez de su personalidad, Lena siguió creyendo que había algo extraño con esa tal Marie Curie.

-No, estoy de maravillas. De hecho, soy doctora.

" _Y parece que te estas muriendo_ " pensó Oxton, a la vez que tomaba su brazo adolorido. Su pierna derecha y su estómago respondieron de la misma manera, haciéndole dudar a la joven británica de que la tal Marie fuese médica. Lo que sucedió segundos después terminó confirmando su duda.

-¿Y sabes qué? –exclamó Curie, con una exagerada y sorprendente teatralidad. –Dicen que el códice siempre se abre a las seis.

-¿El códice qué? –contestó Emily confundida.

-Que te vas a dormir.

Lena no dio crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos. Marie le dio un simple pero eficaz puñetazo en el rostro a la pelirroja, dejándola inconsciente y desplomada en el suelo. Antes de que Oxton pudiese reaccionar de cualquier manera la joven sacó una pistola con silenciador de su chaqueta y apuntó el cañón a su pecho.

-Pero… ¡¿qué haces?! –gritó furiosa Tracer, mientras pensaba seriamente en lanzarse sobre ella para romperle el cuello. Pero la voz que escuchó un momento después anulo toda reacción posible.

-Lo que yo le ordeno, señorita Oxton.

Y apareció, vistiendo su icónico traje oscuro y caminando a paso lento y firme, dándole la espalda en todo momento. El diablo acababa de entrar en su casa. _"Warren Johnson, otra vez no… "_

-Por su silencio presumo que está sorprendida de mi aparición. –continuó. El hombre estudió la habitación de cabo a rabo, pero sin cruzar su mirada con la de la de cabello en punta.

Tracer se mantuvo callada. El ligero miedo que le tenía a ese hombre esta vez se veía acrecentado por la presencia de Curie. La simpática y amable doctora que suponía ser se había transformado repentinamente en una fría agente de Johnson. _"Ya me imaginaba que había algo malo en esta doctora… "_

-¿Qué… quieres? –preguntó con desgano, sin dejar de observar a su amada en el piso.

-A ver… ¿por dónde empiezo?

-Ah, ya sé. –acotó Marie, sin desviar su atención de Oxton. -Por la frase "agente, saca a la civil de aquí"

-Exacto. Agente, saca a la civil de aquí.

-Sera todo un placer. –respondió, guardando la pistola. Marie tomó las manos de Emily y la arrastró hasta la cocina, casi como si estuviese escondiendo un cadáver. " _Mi novia, desmayada por una doctora moribunda"_ pensó Lena anonadada.

-¿Podría al menos cargarla?

-Lamento decirte que no. Mi agente tuvo un suceso medico hoy que la dejo un poco débil.

-Sabía que estaba enferma…

Warren giró para verla y frunció el ceño. No le agradaba que insultaran, menospreciaran o subestimaran a sus agentes, mucho menos a la joven que se hacía llamar Marie Curie. Podía estar enferma, sí, pero tenía un potencial ilimitado. Por eso la había elegido. _"Imparable e inquebrantable. "_

-Basta de los asuntos de los ajenos. Hablemos de la tarea que te encomendé.

" _El ladrón, uno que genera alas instantáneas y golpea muy duro. Gracias por los detalles, Johnson_." pensó Tracer molesta.

-Mis informes afirman que lo perseguiste por todo el distrito financiero y lo interceptaste en el tejado de un edificio.

-Y me pateó el trasero, y se escapó, y se llevó tu "fuente de energía" –ironizó la chica. –Es todo lo que tienes que saber. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme porque tu puta golpeó a mi novia?

-Protocolo de seguridad. –acotó Marie, apareciendo nuevamente en la sala de estar. La joven ahora estaba completamente calva y su rostro estaba escondido tras una máscara de hockey. –No tiene que saber de qué estamos hablando.

" _Una mujer hablando en clave, el jodido Warren Johnson, un ladrón que crea alas de la nada y una calva con disfraz… ¡diablos, es el día más extraño de mi vida!"_

-Agente Oxton, no me preocupa que haya fallado su orden, sino su falta de responsabilidad frente a una situación delicada.

-¿Falta de… responsabilidad? ¡Pero si llegue al edificio!

-¿A tiempo?

La pregunta, aunque sencilla, había tomado por sorpresa a Lena. Warren lo noto de inmediato en sus ojos. Comenzaba a dudar.

-Tenías que interceptar al ladrón dentro del edificio y con la ayuda de la policía, no corriendo como loca por toda Londres sin ningún tipo de apoyo. –explicó. -La cuestión que me interesa saber de todo este asunto es… ¿qué pasó en el medio?

La duda en el rostro de Tracer se volvió vergüenza, enrojeciendo por completo sus mejillas. No quería responder, o mas bien no podía responder. Había llegado tarde a su tarea por culpa de una de sus más grandes amigas/enemigas: la tentación.

-Señor Johnson… -dijo "Marie", quien se acercó a él y le desplegó una pequeña pantalla holográfica. La joven reprodujo un video y los ojos grises de Warren se abrieron como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. -Esta es la causa por la que llegó tarde. –continuó.

-Detén esto. Ya vi demasiado.

-¡Y yo aún más! No grabe la mejor parte, pero esto es suficiente para una…

Antes de que terminara su frase Warren fijó sus ojos en la chica calva, que retrocedió guardándose sus palabras y la holotableta. Volvió con Lena, recuperando su semblante frio y misterioso.

-Y todo esto por revolcarte con tu novia…

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Lena impactada. La crudeza de las palabras de Warren dolió más que la revelación en sí. -¡Me… me estuviste espiando!

-¿En serio te sorprende eso? —respondió Warren con naturalidad. –Te he vigilado, no solo a ti sino a varios de tus compañeros por los últimos diez años. Cada movimiento que hiciste, cada persona con la que hablaste… lo he visto todo, Oxton, incluso lo que no recuerdas.

Las palabras de Warren fueron como un disparo a la nuca de Lena Oxton. Aquel hombre de gran importancia en Overwatch que se suponía muerto le estaba demostrando que no solo había fingido hábilmente su suicidio, sino que estuvo más activo que nunca. ¿Con que propósito? Ese era el mayor misterio de todos.

-No… no sé qué decir. Estoy bloqueada.

-Entonces deja que te explique algunas cosas. –Warren cambió repentinamente su postura, ahora más suavizada e inofensiva. Quería que Lena, por lo menos por los próximos 30 segundos, confiara en él. –No sabes cuánto me cuesta decirte esto de forma seria, pero… fuiste una de las agentes más eficaces de Overwatch, casi llegando al nivel de un veterano.

-Oh… pues gracias.

-Y a pesar de este fallo aun tienes una carta más para jugar.

Warren hizo un gesto con su mano y la joven enmascarada se acercó hasta Lena para entregarle la holotableta. En la pantalla se mostraba un cilindro cristalino de última tecnología con una pequeña gota grisácea flotando en el centro.

-Lo que estás viendo… ¿lo reconoces?

-Es lo que tenía el ladrón…

-Se llama antimateria. Es una tecnología que se está utilizando demasiado en desarrollo energético y armamentístico, en el último sin mucho éxito. Es muy inestable y peligrosa en las manos equivocadas.

-¿Qué tan peligrosa?

-Casi tanto como una bomba nuclear. –acotó "Marie". Al instante, el peso de la responsabilidad cayó sobre los hombros de Oxton como un yunque. Había dejado escapar a un sujeto que ahora poseía un arma de destrucción masiva en sus manos.

-Tranquila, Oxton. El ladrón es más inofensivo de lo que parece. –el acento británico de Johnson sacó de su ensimismamiento a la chica castaña. No parecía estar preocupado por el robo de semejante tecnología. –Mis contactos lo han localizado. He preparado un vuelo para ir tras él, y tu vendrás conmigo.

-¿Para arrestarlo? –preguntó Lena enojada. La única idea que recorría su mente era la de asestarle unos buenos puñetazos a aquel ladrón, y luego quizás a la estúpida de Marie Curie.

-Iremos al aeropuerto, serás mi piloto. A menos que tus heridas no te lo permitan…

-Warren, ¿vamos a arrestar a ese idiota?

-Tienes diez minutos para hacer tus cosas. -prosiguió, caminando hacia la salida seguido por la chica calva. Noto que estaba tratando de evitar el tema. -Te esperare afuera. No te tardes.

-¡Warren! –con todas sus fuerzas Lena se reincorporó y dio un salto temporal hasta colocarse delante de la puerta de salida. Su mirada era desafiante y mezclaba perfectamente la furia con la decisión. –Dime que arrestaremos al ladrón.

-No, no lo arrestaremos. Lo reclutaremos.

-¡¿Para qué?!

-Sabes muy bien para qué.

Y con un leve empujón del cuerpo de Tracer, Warren Johnson salió del departamento, dejando tras sí a una chica inconsciente y a otra anonadada. Su trabajo no había hecho más que empezar…

{{{{{}}}}

Luego de seis horas de búsqueda y una docena de frascos de mantequilla de maní vacíos, Winston logró conseguir suficiente información de los nombres de la lista de Johnson. Los seis "reclutas" de Johnson cubrían buena parte de la pantalla holográfica de su computadora con sus rostros y un ligero resumen de sus expedientes.

Lucio Correia Dos Santos. DJ brasileño, fenómeno mundial, luchador incansable por la paz y la igualdad.

Hana Song. Gamer profesional coreana, piloto de mecas tripulados para el ejército surcoreano, una de las streamers más importantes en Internet.

Fareeha Amari. Oficial del ejército egipcio, portadora de un traje experimental de combate, hija de la legendaria capitana de Overwatch Ana Amari.

Katrina Underwood. Patinadora olímpica, bailarina de ballet clásico, la razón de vivir de sus más de 100 millones de fanáticos alrededor del globo.

Satya Vaswani. Arquitecta para la corporación india Vishkar. Poseedora de una invención tecnológica sin igual.

Aron Drenssen. Físico subatómico graduado con honores, sobrevivientes de la Masacre de Sídney, oficial de la Guardia Suiza, dado por muerto hace dos años.

¿Qué relación podía haber entre seis personas tan diferentes y de lugares tan distantes? Winston no lo sabía. Luego de una búsqueda exhaustiva en internet y en la antigua base de datos de Overwatch el gorila no había llegado a ninguna conclusión lógica. Ni con la ayuda de Athena podía encontrarle el sentido. Pero un nombre resaltaba de los seis, no por sus méritos o trayectoria, sino por el simple hecho de ya estar muerto.

Aron Drenssen, asesinado en Berlín el 28 de octubre de 2050 junto con todo su equipo de investigación, enterrado en el panteón familiar de los Drenssen en Sídney, Australia. Nada más. Ni un paréntesis ni una teoría conspirativa. Aron estaba muerto y ya.

" _Tan muerto como Warren_ " pensó Winston, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Cerró todas las pestañas de la computadora, abrió un nuevo frasco de mantequilla de maní y siguió buscando la conexión entre los seis nombres. _"¿Qué relación podía haber entre seis personas tan diferentes y de lugares tan distantes?"_ La respuesta fue tan absurda y simple que el mismo Johnson se la había dado en la carta.

Overwatch… regreso… nuevos agentes… reforzar líneas…

El hombre de traje estaba comenzando a reclutar heroes.


	5. El Viaje

CAPITULO 4: EL VIAJE.

-¿Por qué pasó, Lena? Sé que eres joven, y bastante activa en ciertos aspectos, pero… ¿a semejante punto?

-No voy a hablar sobre mi sexualidad contigo, Johnson.

-¿Y conmigo?

-¡Contigo menos, estúpida!

-Vaya, que amable…

-Curie, cállate. Lena tiene que responder.

-Oh, esta bien. Emily me vio nerviosa por tu aparición y… cuando llegamos a casa ella me beso, y yo respondí, una cosa llevó a la otra y… ¿en serio tengo que contar todo?

-¡Hazlo, hazlo!

-¡No se entrometa, agente! Con eso es más que suficiente, Oxton.

-Gracias. ¿Puedo bajarme aquí?

-Buen intento…

{{{{{}}}}}

Hangar 8 del Aeropuerto de Londres, el destino al que Tracer arribó tras veinte minutos de viaje en un vehículo blindado poco discreto. Tras ella, Warren Johnson y la joven calva hablaban con absoluta tranquilidad, ya acostumbrados a la rutina del viejo frio y malhumorado contra la entusiasta y alegre jovencita. Ante la espera de la aeronave que pilotearía hacia un rumbo desconocido, Lena aguzo su oído y escucho.

-Deja de llamarme Marie Curie, por favor. Sé que es mi nombre clave para esta operación, pero vamos… ¡es horrible!

-Dígaselo a su portadora original.

-Lleva 120 años muerta, y por llevar sus invenciones en los bolsillos. Menuda estúpida…

-Ten más respeto, Katrina. Fue la primera mujer en ganar un Premio Nobel.

-¿Y? Soy la primera mujer en romper cinco records mundiales en un mismo día. Todo gracias a mis coronas de hielo.

-¿Le pusiste nombre a tus patines? Pensé que eras más seria, agente.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Llevo una máscara de mi deporte favorito y esperas que no les ponga nombre a mis amados patines de la suerte?

-Fingiré no haber oído eso.

" _¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!"_ pensó la castaña desorientada. La repentina aparición de Warren había convertido la tranquila mañana de enero en una ráfaga de sucesos inesperados e impredecibles que amenazaban con agravarse. Y por si algo le faltaba algo a su día ahora debía convencer a un absoluto desconocido de unirse a Overwatch, la cual ni siquiera estaba en funcionamiento. Lena recordaba vagamente que los protocolos de reclutamiento de la agencia eran muy estrictos e incluían exámenes psicofísicos avanzados y pruebas de entrenamiento de elite. Pero eso fue en otra época, en la que la agencia estaba activa de forma legal en todo el planeta. Ahora, Warren Johnson había tomado la batuta, y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla.

-¡Ey! –La joven castaña salió de su letargo al sentir la gélida y pequeña mano de la enmascarada en su hombro. –Parece que allí viene nuestro transporte.

La piloto alzó la vista y la encontró. Una sofisticada y ultramoderna nave salió del hangar y rodó lentamente por la pista principal del aeropuerto, lista para despegar. Oxton sonrió de lado, satisfecha de que Johnson hubiese pensado en ella al elegir el avión. El mismo mezclaba de forma magnifica la belicosidad de un jet de combate con la elegancia de un avión privado.

-¡¿Vamos a volar en eso?! –preguntó la chica calva sorprendida.

-¿Acaso no ha volado en uno, agente?

-Soy… una persona de gustos sencillos.

-O sea…

-¡Qué ni en sueños me subí a uno de esos! Bueno, hasta ahora…

-Lamento tener que informarte que no nos acompañaras en este vuelo. –sentenció Warren, sacando un sobre de papel madera de su traje. La joven lo tomó en sus manos, sin esconder el descontento por aquel "presente". -¿Te agrado ir a Dorado?

-¿Dorado? No… hombre, ¡sabes que odio el calor!

-Me da lo mismo tus gustos climatológicos. Partirás en 20 minutos. Ve allí y entrega este paquete. –ordeno, con absoluta frialdad.

-¿A quién?

-¿Recuerdas al Soldado?

-Ahhh… si, si, ¡el que tenía que apostar más! ¿Lo hizo?

-¿Tú que crees?

" _El lenguaje del espía en su máxima expresión_ " pensó Lena, fingiendo estar poco interesada en la conversación de Warren con su agente. Los términos y los cifrados en los que se expresaba Johnson siempre la habían confundido. Una vez, recordó, el hombre de traje habló en latín durante toda una misión, sospechando que el enemigo estaba interceptando las comunicaciones aliadas. Días después, Inteligencia terminó confirmándolo. La única frase que aprendió de esa lengua muerta fue la que la propia Mercy le tradujo: hoc voluerunt, ellos lo quisieron.

-¿Al menos puedo ver el contenido? Como un premio consuelo…

-Mientras no reveles detalles…

-Nunca lo hago, señor Johnson.

Y con un ligero saludo con su cabeza la joven se retiró, caminando de vuelta al edificio del aeropuerto. Luego de un largo suspiro, Warren se acercó a Lena y contempló junto con ella la aeronave que los aguardaba.

-¿En qué piensa, señorita Oxton?

-En que tuviste que haberme dejado más tiempo para prepararme.

-Utilizo sus diez minutos para despedirse de su chica y reunir su equipamiento, sin contar el hecho de que mi agente curo sus heridas con una inyección de nanobots. Fue más que suficiente.

-Solo la recosté en su cama y le dejé una nota, menuda forma de despedirse… -ironizó, alejándose del hombre. -Por suerte tu "chica" no le dejó ninguna herida a la mía, que si no…

-Créeme cuando te digo que tu Emily pudo haberla pasado mucho peor.

Las palabras de Warren intranquilizaron profundamente a Lena. Hablaba con una frialdad digna de un asesino serial.

-Opte por que solo la desmayara. –prosiguió. -Agradece eso al menos.

-Está bien. Te agradezco por arruinarme el día, Warren. –respondió, sin esconder su enojo.

-Tranquila, Oxton. Son las tres de la tarde, esto aún puede remontar.

-Lo dudo mucho.

{{{{{}}}}}

La Madriguera, sede de Talon en el desierto del Sahara.

Un omnico de coraza oscura ingresó apresuradamente en la sala de mando, sentándose sobre un discreto asiento iluminado por una tenue luz blanca. El lugar, en absoluta penumbra, despedía un aura siniestra que parecía salido del mismísimo infierno.

-¿Novedades? –preguntó una voz desde las sombras. Era fría, precisa y elegante, con un leve acento francés. El Ejecutor desplegó una pantalla holográfica de su brazo derecho y le mostró la borrosa imagen que llegaba desde el Aeropuerto de Londres. El omnico podía jurar haber escuchado un inaudible suspiro de sorpresa.

-¿Hicieron un reconocimiento facial?

-Sí, señor. La chica obviamente es Tracer. El hombre…

-Warren Johnson. –completó la siniestra voz antes de lanzar una ligera carcajada. –Nos deshicimos de todos y el muy cabron fingió su muerte. Fascinante.

El Ejecutor calló, esperando que su superior pidiera más información. En sus años en la organización terrorista el robot aprendió que primero hablaban los jefes. Era la regla de oro para ganarse algo de respeto. Luego de unos muy largos segundos de silencio, la figura misteriosa volvió a hablar.

-¿Adónde se dirige?

-No lo sabemos, pero envié una escuadra de reconocimiento al área para perseguirlo.

-Excelente, Ejecutor. Puedes retirarte.

El omnico se levantó de la silla asombrado. Esperaba una conversación más larga y que incluyera muchos más temas. Con la situación en Londres y la misión de Rusia, dos ex agentes de Overwatch viajando hacia quien sabe dónde era lo que menos importaba en la agenda de Talon.

-Señor, discúlpeme, pero… ¿Qué hacemos con el asunto de Eimer?

-¿Es que no lo ves?

El Ejecutor negó con su cabeza. El acento francés de su superior comenzó a notarse con mayor facilidad gracias al entusiasmo de sus palabras.

-Johnson ya encontró a Drenssen, y por eso lleva a Oxton, para que lo convenza de unirse a su causa. Lo que haremos será sencillo: esperamos que Warren encuentre al chico, vamos a por los dos, los matamos, cerramos el trato con Eimer y acabamos con cualquier intento de regreso de los soldaditos del bien. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor, pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra Drenssen. Podría ser en cualquier parte, incluso en medio de una ciudad. ¿Nos arriesgaremos a lanzar un ataque público de semejante magnitud por un científico?

-Con tal de conseguir lo que ese hijo de puta tiene si, lo haría sin dudar.

{{{{{}}}}}

Cuando Ann Williams salió del Hospital Saint Thomas lo hizo con la más discreta de las sonrisas. Su papel en el Centro de la Ciencia fue esencial para el éxito de la misión de su contacto, no solo como secretaria del mismísimo director de Euxenfleur (lo cual ayudo a conseguir planos del edificio e información sobre los estrictos sistemas de seguridad de la compañía para Drenssen) sino como la causa por la que cientos de agentes de Scotland Yard perdieron tres horas buscando a un ladrón que ya se había fugado. Y ese trabajo fue más que sencillo: un poco de teatralidad, una descripción exagerada del atacante, un llanto desesperado y un par de gritos de auxilio alcanzaron para despistar a las fuerzas policiales el tiempo suficiente para que su contacto escapara con la antimateria. Semejante actuación merecía como mínimo un Oscar.

De repente, su oreja izquierda vibró ligeramente. La joven supo al instante de qué se trataba: los agentes de Johnson estaban intentando comunicarse con ella. Trabajar con un genio de la inteligencia la había obligado a llevar un discreto intercomunicador en su oído en todo momento, arruinando varios de sus momentos de ocio con "avisos urgentes" que pocas veces lo eran.

-Aquí Delta 0, saliendo del hospital luego de una crisis nerviosa. –ironizó la mujer, respondiendo la llamada.

-Delta 08 a la orden, señora. Tengo dos asuntos de los que hablarte.

-Adelante.

-Nuestros contactos en Dorado afirman que ayer un sujeto atacó a una pandilla de Los Muertos. Llevaban armamento pesado de desconocida procedencia, pero pudo neutralizar a varios de sus enemigos. Además, una niña afirmó haber visto a Soldado 76 en el área.

-¿Jack Morrison? –preguntó Williams sorprendida, reconociendo el icónico apodo del ex comandante de Overwatch. -No puede ser cierto…. ¿tienes más testigos?

-No, solo a la niña.

-¿Johnson lo sabe?

-De hecho, él me pidió que se lo informara.

" _¡Incluso a mí me esconde cosas! ¡Maldito imbécil!"_ pensó Ann. No sabía si impactaba más el hecho de que Morrison siguiese con vida o que Warren no se lo hubiese dicho. _"Eres mi agente de confianza"_ le había dicho una vez, y la joven recordó instantáneamente que al hombre de traje se le daba muy bien mentir.

-Necesito una prueba de que el comandante Morrison sigue con vida.

-Señora, ¿Cómo quiere que la consiga? –contestó Delta 08 con creciente nerviosismo.

-Haz magia si es necesario, pero encuéntrala y envíamela. Es una orden.

-Entendido, señora.

-Hablemos del segundo asunto. ¿Cómo va la estadía de la doctora Ziegler en Rusia?

-Lamento informar que sus temores se han confirmado.

Ann esperaba no oír eso. Su semblante se oscureció al momento, preparando su cuerpo y su mente para escuchar la peor de las noticias.

-Los mercenarios retrocedieron nuevamente. Cercaron las salidas de Stalingrado. Ziegler y su equipo están encerrados, sin comunicación ni refuerzos. Está claro lo que quieren…

-A la buena doctora.

-Más bien a su traje.

La joven agente suspiró profundamente. La Crisis Omnica en Rusia estaba contaminada de patriotismo e intereses corporativos, los cuales hacían mucho más difícil cualquier tipo de negociación pacífica o intervención extranjera. Hasta ahora, los cruentos combates solo se centralizaban en la gélida Siberia, pero poco a poco se acercaban a las ciudades importantes. Y cuando el peligro acechaba a los inocentes, siempre había personas dispuestas a arriesgar su vida para protegerlos.

Ann odió que Angela Ziegler fuera ese tipo de persona. Su instinto protector la había llevado a encabezar una misión humanitaria casi suicida. " _Quítale el casi, Ann. Esa misión ES suicida_. "se dijo a sí misma. Luego de tomar una bocanada de aire fresco, continuó.

-¿Warren lo sabe?

-Aún no. El informe acaba de llegar a la central.

-No le diga nada, Delta 08. Yo misma se lo informare.

-Entendido, señora. ¿Cómo procedemos ahora?

-Sigan vigilando… y recen por ella.

{{{{{}}}}}

-Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan de vuelo?

-¿Ves ese punto rojizo en el radar? Síguelo. Cuando llegues aparecerá otro y asi sucesivamente. El ultimo sera marcado en verde. Sera la señal de que estamos llegado.

-Como en un videojuego…

-Por fin me demuestra algo de inteligencia, agente.

-Gracias… supongo.

{{{{{}}}}}

Sídney, Australia. 2000 metros bajo el nivel del mar. Laboratorio de Nanofisica Experimental, el hogar y el orgullo de Aron Drenssen.

El joven hubiese querido que ese monumento al progreso científico se encontrase en la superficie, pero las medidas de seguridad en torno a su invención eran muy estrictas. " _Nanomateria, muy lejos de la gente_ " era un lema que recitaba cada tanto para recordarse que no estaba jugando en el laboratorio de la doctora Angela Ziegler, sino que experimentaba con una fuerza tan destructiva como constructiva. Pero no era el único motivo…

Cuando salió del ascensor rumbo a la sala central, el complejo lo recibió con algarabía. Las torretas voladoras giraron alegremente a su alrededor, emitiendo unos zumbidos carismáticos. Las luces comenzaron a titilar rítmicamente al tiempo que las holopantallas mostraban signos de admiración y emoticones de sonrisas. De fondo, la Marcha de la Alegría daba el toque final de su entrada triunfal.

-Bienvenido, Aron. –la voz robótica de Cion resonó en los altavoces. El joven no respondió, siguió caminando entre la jungla de servidores, instrumentos científicos, maquinaria avanzada y cableado que se reunía a su alrededor. Se quitó el casco de estilo omnico, dejando al descubierto su bello y estricto rostro, su cabello negruzco corto y sus ojos verdes. No hacía falta esconderse en su hogar.

-Hola compañero. –respondió, asintiendo ligeramente a una de las torretas que aún lo perseguía. -¿Cómo va todo en la Central?

-Obviando el hecho de que le quedan veinte minutos de batería y que el núcleo del reactor está a punto de estallar… todo está de maravillas.

-Tranquilo, ya tengo la solución. –dijo, levantando el cilindro de antimateria, casi como si fuese un trofeo.

-¿Estabilizara el reactor?

-Tu eres el especialista. Corre las pruebas ahora. –sentenció, lanzando el cilindro al aire. El artefacto dio varios giros antes de que la gravedad lo atrajera contra el suelo, Un segundo antes del impacto, una pinza robótica lo tomó y se lo llevó por un conducto de ventilación.

-¡No vuelva a intentar eso!

-¿Por qué? Lo tenías bajo control.

-No deje responsabilidades tan importantes en mis manos. Recuerde que soy solo una inteligencia artificial.

-Si no lo haces tú, ¿quién más?

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Aron sonrió ligeramente. Cion no era solamente su asistente de laboratorio, sino su mejor y único amigo. El pequeño robot había llegado a su vida en su niñez, cuando sus padres se lo obsequiaron para que lo ayudara en sus tareas escolares. Lamentablemente, Cion no lo preparó para lo que él y su madre sufrieron semanas después, cuando la tragedia cayó del cielo en forma de un despiadado ataque omnico sobre Sídney.

" _Ni lo intentes, Aron_ " se dijo a sí mismo, en un esfuerzo por bloquear aquellos terribles recuerdos. Era imposible. Las imágenes de edificios en llamas y cadáveres putrefactos llegaron a su mente como un puñal que se clavaba en su autoestima. No quería recordar, no después de semejante victoria…

-Señor… -la voz distorsionada de Cion devolvió al joven a la realidad. Aron agradeció el tener a alguien con quien hablar, aunque ese alguien fuese un robot. -¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, solo… son recuerdos. ¿Qué tienes de nuevo para mí?

-Tenemos una fuga de aceite en la zona de ensamblaje de torretas, problemas de refrigeración en las cámaras de contención y 20 minutos de vida.

-¡Que ya lo sé! –rugió molesto. Odiara que le recordase "el asunto", lo que tenía que hacer si o si cada cierto tiempo para mantener estable a su cuerpo. Lo que se hallaba dentro de él… –Prepara la plataforma de descarga.

Aron ingresó en la sala central y se colocó sobre una plataforma hexagonal cristalina. La misma comenzó a elevarse a la vez que varias pinzas mecánicas conectaban un extraño arnés a su cuerpo. Este cubría todo su pecho y cuello y se conectaba a un enorme tubo a través de varios cables insertados en su espalda.

-Señor, desactive las alas. –pidió Cion, notando que las pinzas mecánicas no podían colocar las piezas finales del arnés en sus hombros.

-No puedo. Es un pequeño bug que tendremos que reparar.

-Entonces habrá que desintegrar el traje.

-Solo quítamelo y repara ese error, por favor.

-Pero si lo hago mientras está activado se podrían producir errores en el chip neuronal.

-Hazlo, Cion. No va a doler más de lo que dolerá esto. –contestó, apuntando con su dedo al arnés de su pecho. " _Me acostumbre al dolor_ " pensó. " _Desde los ocho años…_ "

-Como usted diga, señor. Resista.

De repente, un punzante y agudo dolor invadió su cabeza y lo obligó a doblegar sus piernas y arrodillarse. Era como si le estuviesen extirpando un tumor cerebral sin anestesia, horrible hasta el punto de la desesperación. El traje grisáceo comenzó a desintegrarse con rapidez, transformándose en una violenta nebulosa que giraba alrededor de Aron. Cuando la jaqueca cesó el joven volvió a reincorporarse tomándose del cable del arnés. Respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Mientras, la extraña humareda se materializaba en una pequeña tarjeta de color verde, que fue tomada con cuidado por un brazo robótico para desaparecer tras las paredes.

-Activa… el neutrali… zador… -susurró, intentando mantener su postura erguida. Las pinzas colocaron las piezas finales del arnés y se retiraron con rapidez.

-¿En serio?

-Hazlo… ¡ya!

-Está bien. Preparando ionización de nanomateria y descarga de energía residual. El proceso iniciara en 20 segundos.

Aron sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar. El arnés drenaría toda la energía de su cuerpo en pocos minutos para estabilizar la nanomateria que se encontraba dentro de él. Asi se evitaba la desestabilización de las moléculas y, a su vez, una catástrofe atómica global. Toda esa energía residual seria conducida a través de una serie de tuberías hasta la superficie, donde un cañón antiaéreo experimental la dispararía al cielo, lejos de cualquier peligro. El joven había oído que las personas se reunían en los tejados de los edificios para observar con mayor claridad a la bola de energía que salía de las entrañas de la tierra y se perdía en el espacio, sin la menor idea de lo que lo causaba. Lo llamaban "La segunda Luna". Su sufrimiento era para otros un espectáculo turístico.

-La ionización comienza en 3, 2, 1… buena suerte.

Y al instante, sintió que su cuerpo ardía en las llamas del infierno. Los gruesos cables comenzaron a brillar intensamente al recibir la primera descarga de energía pura, trasladándola hasta los conductos. Aron gritó desesperadamente por el dolor, sintiendo como cada gramo de su ser era drenado hasta el cansancio. Antes de perder la conciencia se derrumbó en la plataforma, pensando que ya no tenía más para dar, e instantáneamente se dio cuenta de lo muy equivocado que estaba.

Dos mil metros más arriba, un avanzado cañón antiaéreo despertó con un leve zumbido. Levantó su mira automáticamente hacia el cielo estrellado de Sídney y esperó el temblor. Segundos más tarde, la impresionante oleada de energía recorrió sus circuitos y lo obligó a lanzar su imparable carga. La bola de energía pura salió despedida con una violencia inusitada, asombrando a todos los habitantes de Sídney que la esperaban con entusiasmo. Una estrella fugaz escupida de las entrañas de la tierra que ascendía velozmente hasta perderse en el espacio exterior.

El cañón, aún caliente por el disparo, bajó su mira hasta el suelo y apagó sus funciones. Pronto tendría otra bala para disparar.


	6. El Cientifico

CAPITULO 5: EL CIENTIFICO.

Emily abrió sus ojos muy lentamente al sentir el dulce aroma de su amada en la habitación. Sus manos, casi por instinto, comenzaron a recorrer las sabanas para encontrar el cuerpo de Lena y unirlo con el suyo. Pero, a medida que pasaban los segundos la pelirroja caía en la cuenta de que la piloto de cabello castaño no estaba en su cama.

La joven se incorporó con rapidez, frotando sus ojos con sus puños para observar con mayor nitidez el lugar. La confusión se apoderó de ella al instante. _"¿Dónde está Lena? ¿Qué me pasó?"_ se preguntó mientras tomaba en sus manos la camiseta blanca de Tracer a la que había estado aferrada segundos atrás. Comenzó a recordar. La doctora que trajo a su novia malherida, un códice que abría a las seis y un puñetazo. Alguien la había golpeado, ¿La tal Marie Curie quizás? No lo creía, aquella joven parecía muy buena persona. Al fin y al cabo, había salvado la vida de su novia.

Repentinamente fijó sus ojos claros en la mesita de luz que se encontraba junto a la cama. Sobre ella descansaba una bufanda azul con detalles en negro. La reconoció, era la misma que Lena le había obsequiado la última navidad. Junto a la prenda se hallaba una pequeña nota con su nombre. Emily no dudó ni un segundo en tomar el trozo de papel y leer el mensaje.

Cariño:

No puedo explicarte todo lo que está sucediendo, pero tiene que ver con el regreso de Overwatch… eso creo. Ve hasta el laboratorio de Winston y quédate allí, por si las cosas se complican, ya sabes. En unas horas me reuniré contigo y el monito. Te amo y perdona por meterte en esto.

Lena.

P.D: ¿Recuerdas la vez que te enseñe como lanzar un gancho de derecha? Si, el mismo día en el que casi me desmayas. Bueno, ve practicándolo. Quiero que le devuelvas la cortesía a la doctora.

{{{{{}}}}}}

Luego de bajar por los antiguos conductos de ventilación del complejo subterráneo Cion llegó hasta la central eléctrica del Laboratorio de Nanofisica Experimental, acompañado de una treintena de drones torreta. Cion era una esfera flotante de metal azul, con un enorme visor de color verde que hacía de ojo, dos pequeñas pinzas como improvisadas manos y una fina antena en su cabeza. Su tamaño superaba por poco al de una pelota de basquetbol. El núcleo de personalidad autómata había sido parte de una gama de robots que antecedieron a los omnicos: los Comp-Bot. Estos, poseían una interfaz que reconocía los sentimientos de las personas y los asimilaba, formando asi una personalidad propia. A pesar de esto, nunca se rebelaban o se negaban a las peticiones de sus dueños, ya que su sistema operativo no se los permitía. Una libertad a medias, que los pequeños robots solían disfrutar enormemente. Años después llegaron los omnicos, y los núcleos quedaron obsoletos frente a la eficacia de un cuerpo entero de metal. Cion aún recordaba el día en el que despertó en la casa de la familia Drenssen. El padre, un abogado de aspecto atractivo pero aburrido, y la madre, una estricta oficial del ejército australiano, le habían encomendado la "misión" de cuidar a sus tres hijos mientras trabajaban. Los niños se adaptaron rápidamente a la frescura y la amabilidad del robot, al punto de tratarlo como un miembro más de la familia. Luego, la Crisis Omnica cayó sobre Sídney y aquella familia feliz terminó destrozada.

-Núcleo de energía al 0,98%. –Cion volvió repentinamente a la realidad al oír la voz genérica del laboratorio. Su pequeño propulsor lo llevó hacia adelante y lo acercó a la cámara de especímenes, donde una gigantesca esfera roja amenazaba con volar todo por los aires. La fuente de energía del complejo se estaba agotando. En sus manos estaba la solución: el cilindro de antimateria. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Fusión inminente. Evacuar el complejo. –alertó de nuevo la voz. Sin perder ni un segundo más, Cion tecleó sobre un panel e ingresó en la cámara. El calor infernal y el campo magnético que despedía el núcleo inestable no afectaba a sus funciones vitales (gracias a un refuerzo metálico muy resistente que cubría su carcaza exterior), pero ralentizaba demasiado sus movimientos. Aun así, pudo lanzar el contenedor contra la gigante roja, que comenzó a engullirse rápidamente a sí misma hasta convertirse en un minúsculo punto morado que despedía una invisible y continua onda de energía. Habia recargado un núcleo de antimateria con una partícula de antimateria. Debía admitir que la idea de su dueño funcionaba a la perfección.

-Núcleo de energía al 100%. Estado óptimo del espécimen. Ejecutando diagnósticos secundarios…

" _Mi trabajo aquí terminó_ " dijo para sus adentros Cion, mientras recibía los resultados de los diagnósticos en su interfaz. Por tres meses, el núcleo no daría problemas.

La esfera de metal entró en los conductos e hizo el camino a la inversa hacia la Central, seguido por los drones. Al llegar a la enorme sala levantó la vista, encontrándose con la plataforma hexagonal que descendía con lentitud hasta tocar el suelo. Sobre ella, el joven Aron Drenssen descansaba con un aspecto severamente demacrado. Las venas en sus brazos y cuello estaban marcadas en negro, sus manos temblaban severamente y su piel estaba chamuscada en algunas zonas. Sus ojos verdes ahora estaban invadidos por un morado poco usual y atemorizante. Abrió apenas sus secos labios y comenzó a balbucear, en un tono que con el tiempo la esfera metálica se acostumbró a entender.

-Inicia... protocolo… edición.

Cion reaccionó abriendo su único ojo de par en par y asintiéndole con ligereza. Ni en su peor estado se detenía, y el robot creía saber el motivo. Si su mente no estaba ocupada lo invadían los recuerdos de su familia, y lo que menos quería era recordarlos.

La esfera metálica dio una orden a través de su interfaz y dos pinzas robóticas aparecieron para entregarle una pequeña tarjeta de color verde. En ella se podía leer "Titan CZ-8. Etapa de prototipo.". Cion no dudó en partirla en dos partes, activando así la sustancia conocida como Nanomateria. Con un resonante siseo, las mitades de la tarjeta se desintegraron y formaron una humareda grisácea que se movía como un enjambre de abejas. En unos pocos segundos, la nebulosa se materializo en una armadura de combate de un gris metálico que contrastaba con el blanco aséptico del laboratorio. El traje de respuesta instantánea Titan CZ-8 estaba en línea.

-Armadura lista para editar. ¿Cómo procedo?

-No… -alcanzó a susurrar Aron. Intentó ponerse de pie con la ayuda del arnés, pero sus brazos no lo pudieron levantar ni un centímetro. –Deja… me a… mí.

-Señor, su estado es deplorable. No recomiendo el uso y manejo de la nanomateria en estas condiciones.

-Me has… visto en peores oca… siones, colega. –respondió, esbozando una muy débil sonrisa. –Deja… melo a …mí.

-Aron, descansa un poco al menos. –la voz robótica de Cion estaba cargada de preocupación. El joven no lo oía. Simplemente observaba su invención, pensando a duras penas como mejorar las funciones del. –Las secuelas corporales que deja la ionización son muy graves. Afectará sus decisiones.

-Ya… estoy acostumbrado… a ese trauma. –contestó Aron molesto, antes de tomar el arnés y jalar de nuevo hacia arriba. Esta vez sus entumecidas extremidades respondieron, y lo elevaron hasta ponerlo de pie. –Soy… absolutamente capaz de… hacer esto.

Cion no tuvo tiempo para responder. Una alerta se había disparo directamente en su interfaz, haciendo que instintivamente activara las torretas fijas. Las mismas se desplegaron de las paredes y el techo y giraron su visor para encontrar a su objetivo y eliminarlo con sus dos cañones. Aron miró extrañado al robot, que fijaba su visor en el techo.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No lo sé. Hubo un cambio en la presión de la superficie.

-Seguro son palomas… como en la última vez.

Cion lo dudaba. El cambio había sido demasiado drástico. Solo podía significar dos cosas: o una paloma gigante estaba construyendo su nido dentro del perímetro o una nave estaba aterrizando. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era mala.

-Iré a ver las… cámaras de seguridad. Para quitarme las dudas… -susurró el núcleo.

-Vale, hazlo. –respondió Aron, derrumbándose sobre una silla giratoria con dificultad. –Pero antes… conecta mi cuenta. Quiero saludar a nuestro contacto.

-Sí, señor.

-Ah… y por favor deja de jugar mi partida de Hearthstone.

-Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién más?

{{{{{}}}}}

Aunque le encantaba volar, Lena pensaba que ese viaje era el peor de todos. Ya llevaban tres horas de viaje y ni ella ni Warren habían gesticulado una palabra. El silencio que reinaba dentro de la nave era casi sepulcral y ella odiaba el silencio. Le hacía recordar sus días después del accidente del Slipstream. " _No lo recuerdes, Lena. Ni lo intentes… "_

El hombre de traje estaba en la sala de reuniones de la elegante aeronave, leyendo detenidamente el informe que su equipo preparó sobre Aron Drenssen. Tenía suficientes credenciales como para un buen puesto en Overwatch o en cualquier agencia militar o de inteligencia, pero había algo que lo intranquilizaba del joven: su estado mental.

Warren no era psicólogo, pero suponía que sobrevivir a dos masacres no era algo que le cayera del todo bien a la psique de una persona, y más cuando una de ellas ocurrió a muy temprana edad. Cuando Aron tenía solo ocho años, se vio obligado a presenciar la muerte de su padre y sus dos hermanitas en manos de los omnicos, y a ese horrible suceso se le sumó las cuatro semanas en las que sobrevivió junto a su madre en una Sídney sitiada por el Omnium. Luego de ser rescatados por Overwatch, Aron y Selina se instalaron en el cuartel general de Zúrich por petición de ella. " _Es el único lugar en el que está a salvo"_ le dijo antes de firmar la petición para convertirse en agente. Solo pidió esa condición. A cambio, prestaría servicio en cualquier campo de batalla en el que la necesitasen. Selina nunca quebró ese contrato.

-Eh, colega. –exclamó Lena irónica. Seguía molesta por el asunto de su novia. –Estamos llegando al punto verde.

El hombre se levantó de su asiento e ingresó a la cabina. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el radar futurista y noto que estaba limpio. _"No hay moros en la costa. Nadie nos siguió"_ pensó, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Aterriza esto. Ahora.

-Lo hare si me dices porque voy a tener a ese imbécil como compañero. –rugió Tracer, sin esconder su descontento.

-Esa respuesta llegara a su debido tiempo, agente.

-Es una forma sutil de decir no, ¿verdad?

{{{{{}}}}}

Era de noche, y la oscuridad cubría los alrededores de la zona de aterrizaje. Ya fuera de la nave, Lena intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a todo el asunto de Johnson. Una tarea imposible. Su mente solo pensaba en Emily y en la nota que le había dejado.

" _Concéntrate en el tío. Déjaselo a Warren y vete corriendo a tu casa_ " dijo para sus adentros Tracer, mientras observaba los enormes y brillantes edificios en la lejanía. Habían llegado a una especie de base militar abandonada, con cientas de miles de cruces blancas clavadas en el piso que se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista.

-Sígueme. –espetó Johnson, antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a los barracones. Lena lo siguió un segundo después.

-¿Qué es… esto?

-Sídney, Australia. Bienvenida a la Guarida de los Caídos.

Lena contuvo repentinamente el aliento. En ese lugar se conmemoraba una de las matanzas más grandes de la historia de la humanidad. El 23 de julio de 2034, una impactante armada omnica tomó la ciudad de Sídney y la dejó aislada del resto del mundo. En 36 días, el Omnium acabó con cinco millones de vidas y dejó a Australia en la miseria. Aquella matanza se consideró el clímax de la Primera Crisis Omnica. Luego de la recuperación Australia, que se había mantenido neutral en todos los conflictos bélicos, entró ferozmente a la guerra buscando venganza por el holocausto generado por los omnicos. Y en medio de la muerte y la desesperación estaba la historia de Selina Drenssen, una joven oficial de las Fuerzas de Defensa Australianas que luchó de forma horrorosa contra hordas de robots para escapar de la ciudad y proteger al último miembro de su familia con vida: su hijo. Cuando el equipo de rescate de Overwatch la encontró estaba en el medio del desierto australiano, deshidratada, moribunda y con su niño en brazos, caminando hacia ninguna parte. La hazaña de aquella mujer no solo la convirtió en una heroína, sino en un icono de su nación y en una de las agentes de elite de Overwatch.

Ahora, Lena Oxton y Warren Johnson caminaban sobre las tumbas de más de un millón de personas no reconocidas que murieron durante el ataque. El silencio que ambos mantuvieron durante la caminata era una muestra de respeto obligatoria. Era lo menos que podían hacer. El hombre de traje cruzó una puerta y entró en el edificio donde años atrás se alojaban cientos de soldados del ejército australiano. Fue el primer lugar que el Omnium atacó, anulando asi cualquier tipo de resistencia. A pesar de estar abandonado, el lugar se encontraba en óptimas condiciones y sumamente limpio.

-¿Por qué entramos aquí? Este sitio es… casi sagrado.

-No estamos profanando nada, agente. Solo vinimos a buscar al ladrón.

-¿Y por qué aquí?

-Hay un bunker nuclear bajo la base, además de una serie de conductos bastantes sospechosos construidos hace poco. Un escondite perfecto, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Cómo haces pata enterarte de todo esto?

-Inteligencia, Oxton. Me entero de todo en todo momento. Como la ocasión en la que participaste de una o…

-No hace falta poner un ejemplo, Johnson. En serio.

-Me lo imaginaba. Ahora trata de buscar la habitación 454.

" _454, la de Selina_. "pensó Tracer siguiéndole el paso. El traje de combate de "Gatrea" incluía aquel número en su pecho, como un recordatorio de sus orígenes como soldado. La historia de vida de Selina Drenssen merecía por lo menos un par de películas.

-¿Y que hay allí?

-¿Cómo crees que bajaremos 2000 metros?

-¿Saltando por un agujero?

-Claro, como la vez que uno de mis agentes te encontró en una or…

-¡Ya, ya entendí!

{{{{{}}}}]

Las alarmas exteriores comenzaron a saltar. Cion preparó a la guardia voladora de Drenssen.

Los drones torreta eran pequeños robots formados por un propulsor, una coraza básica, un visor blanco y dos cañones conectados a cargadores de calibre 50 listos para disparar. Su vulnerabilidad era compensada con su potencia de fuego y velocidad.

El núcleo de color azul estaba en la entrada del Laboratorio, frente a cientos de torretas voladoras que zumbaban alegremente mientras esperaban un objetivo al cual atacar. Cion giró sobre sí mismo y observó a los drones, rezando por que los robots le hiciesen caso a su orden.

-Oigan, escúchenme. –exclamó, intentando parecer el líder. Todas las torretas se callaron y lo observaron. –No disparen hasta que yo lo ordene, ¿ok? Cuando de la señal, encárguense de hacerlos mierda.

Los drones asintieron y siguieron con su rutina automatizada. Mientras tanto, Cion recibía en su interfaz las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad que se encontraban escondidas por los barracones. En varias de ellas, aparecían las borrosas siluetas de dos personas. Sus voces, aunque distantes, eran absolutamente nítidas para el núcleo.

-Preguntas mucho, ¿verdad?

-Soy curiosa. Winston se quejaba de ello.

-¿Sabes que dicen de la curiosidad, Oxton?

-¡Solo quería saber si tenías hijos, o pareja! Tuviste que haber hecho algo más que espiar y vigilar en estos años…

-No, no tengo ni esposa ni hijos.

-¿Al menos tuviste…?

-Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, o hare que en la próxima versión de tu acelerador agreguen una bomba a control remoto.

-…

-¿No vas a preguntarme quién podría tener ese control, Oxton?

-…

-Buena chica.

Cuando Cion descubrió de quienes provenían las voces, sintió que su chip de sorpresa se había fundido. Rápidamente abrió un canal con la Central y contacto con Aron.

-¿Pasa algo, Cion?

-Señor, no tiene ni idea de quienes nos vienen a visitar.


	7. Bajo Tierra

CAPITULO 6: BAJO TIERRA.

-Es él, ¿verdad?

Cion suspiró profundamente. Su programa de imitación de emociones le permitía reconocer y copiar diferentes gestos humanos, y fue ese mismo programa el que descubrió un deje de preocupación en la voz que oía a través del sistema de comunicación. Recostado sobre una ordinaria silla de oficina, Aron Drenssen observaba desconcertado las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad del complejo exterior.

-Los dos sabemos la respuesta.

-¿Van a… bajar?

-Los dos sabemos la respuesta.

Aron no continuó. Habían descubierto su último bastión, y las implicaciones que eso conllevaba eran suficientes como para intranquilizarse. Lo que guardaba allí adentro no tenía que ser descubierto… todavía.

-Las torretas están listas para disparar. –continuó Cion. –Cuando salgan del ascensor…

-No, no lo hagas. –espetó el joven, levantándose de su asiento. Se acercó a su desordenado escritorio y tomó una jeringa futurística con una aguja de no menos de diez centímetros de largo. Aron contuvo la respiración, cerró sus ojos y enterró la punta de la jeringa en su muñeca. Un espeso liquido rojizo llenó el recipiente con rapidez, dejando una punzante sensación de dolor en todo su brazo. –Deja que desciendan.

-Pero, señor…

-¡Necesito saber cómo me encontró! ¡Necesito saber cómo demonios hizo Johnson para volver a la vida!

-Si es que alguna vez murió…

-¿Importa acaso? Lo quiero aquí. Ahora.

-Si los va a recibir… sera mejor que posponga el uso de la nanomateria.

-La ciencia no conoce contratiempos, Cion.

-Supuse que diría algo semejante.

{{{{{}}}}}

Mientras recorría los antiguos barracones de la Guarida de los Caidos, Lena sintió que la invadía la melancolía. El cuartel de las Fuerzas Armadas Australianas, bombardeado ferozmente durante el asalto a Sídney, fue reconstruido años después para transformarse en la última morada de un millón de personas no reconocidas. Una vez al mes, las autoridades abrían las puertas de la base militar para que todos los habitantes de Sídney entraran y dejaran sus ofrendas sobre las lapidas anónimas. Los edificios se mantuvieron inmaculados, como una señal de respeto absoluto hacia los soldados que murieron durante el bombardeo inicial.

1258 muertos. Una sobreviviente: Selina Annabelle Drenssen.

La historia de aquella mujer parecía salida de una auténtica tragedia griega. Selina había huido de su hogar a los 16 cuando sus padres intentaron obligarla a abortar su embarazo de un hombre mucho mayor que la había abandonado ni bien conoció la noticia. Sin familia a la que acudir ni amigos, la joven dejó sus estudios y vagó por las calles por un tiempo, hasta que un día encontró la oportunidad de tener una vida mejor para ella y su futuro hijo.

"¡Únete a las Fuerzas de Defensa y protege tu patria de los omnicos!"

Eran los primeros meses de la Crisis Omnica. Las maniobras de Estados Unidos, Corea del Sur y Rusia para detener al Omnium estaban fracasando. Y a Australia, ante la histeria colectiva, se le ocurrió reforzar su reclutamiento de soldados ante un poco probable ataque. Selina solo tuvo que hacer una cosa para entrar: esconder su embarazo.

Y lo hizo muy bien, hasta que las náuseas constantes la delataron. El capitán al mando estuvo a punto de echarla del cuartel hasta que Selina le habló de su historia y sus motivaciones frente a un centenar de soldados curiosos. El capitán, conmocionado ante la sinceridad de su subordinada, le pidió que se quedara en la base. _"No vemos soldados con tanta convicción todos los días, Drenssen. "_ le había dicho, antes de imponerle una sola condición para continuar su entrenamiento: que él pudiese escoger el nombre de su hijo.

Selina no tardó en asentirle agradecida.

Dos meses después, la recién ascendida a cabo Selina Drenssen daba a luz a Aron Drenssen.

-Estamos llegando. –rugió Johnson, sacando a Tracer de su ensimismamiento. La confundida piloto siguió al hombre de traje por un largo pasillo hasta la habitación 454, a la que entraron un segundo después. _"El hogar de Selina…"_

-No creo que sea una buena idea… estar aquí. –susurró Lena, recordando que el traje de combate de Drenssen tenía una inscripción en el pecho con el número 454. Selina nunca olvido sus orígenes como soldado.

-Claro, como tú conoces tanto de buenas ideas… -le respondió irónico. Johnson se acercó a una estantería repleta de libros, buscó el ejemplar de El Origen de Las Especies de Charles Darwin y tiró de él. Casi de inmediato, el mueble se corrió de lado y dejó al descubierto un antiguo ascensor.

-Mira que practico. –acotó Warren, ingresando en el elevador. –Entre, agente.

-¿Seguro que esta… aquí? –preguntó Oxton, algo insegura por el estado del ascensor. El suelo metálico hizo un chirrido amenazante cuando apoyo sus pies en él.

-¿En dónde más?

Tracer suspiró con desgano. Para complementar la sensación de incomodidad la cabina contaba con una pequeña pantalla que mostraba la altura actual del elevador. En ese momento se hallaba detenido en 0 metros, el nivel del mar. Warren pulsó un desgastado botón y la cabina comenzó una brusca y violenta caída. _"Es como estar en el metro de Londres"_ se dijo Lena para tranquilizarse, pero en vez de ir de un lado a otro, ese "vagón" estaba cayendo por un abismo que no parecía tener fin. Por suerte para ella, el ascensor se detuvo repentinamente en los 2076 metros de profundidad _. "¡¿2000 metros?!"_

-Llegamos. –dijo Johnson, a la vez que desenfundaba una pistola con silenciador de su saco. –Sera mejor que prepares las tuyas, por si las dudas…

Lena asintió, empuñando con fuerza sus dos pistolas de plasma. La puerta se abrió con dificultad y casi por instinto, la piloto activó su acelerador cronal e hizo varios saltos en el tiempo. Warren descubrió un segundo después porque lo había hecho.

Frente al inglés se hallaba una horda de drones que apuntaba sus cañones hacia su cuerpo. El zumbido que despedían era casi ensordecedor, semejante al de un enjambre de abejas iracundas listas para un ataque. La fugaz estela celeste que dejaba tras si Tracer obligaba a varias de ellas a seguirla con sus visores.

-Oxton, no intentes nada. –exclamó Warren, a la vez que soltaba el arma. –Estamos rodeados.

Ella no lo escuchó. La chica se materializaba en lugares donde creía tener la ventaja táctica para comenzar a atacar, pero los drones eran rápidos y eliminaban esos márgenes de error en cuestión de segundos. Siguió intentándolo.

-Tranquilízate, agente. No te harán daño si no los atacas.

-Recomiendo que haga caso a las palabras del hombre, señorita Oxton.

Aquellas palabras provenían de una pequeña esfera de metal flotante que salió de un conducto de ventilación y se acercó al elevador, mientras las torretas seguían persiguiendo los saltos temporales de Tracer sin disparar.

-Dígale a su niña que deje de jugar. –rugió la esfera, cruzando sus "brazos"

-Ya lo oíste, Lena. –continuó Warren. Dos saltos en el tiempo bastaron para que la joven reapareciera frente a él. Muy agitada, alzó sus pistolas y apunto al ojo verduzco del núcleo, que frunció su ceño en un gesto sorprendentemente humano.

-Agente Oxton, no intranquilice a mis camaradas. –dijo el robot, dirigiendo su mirada a la horda de torretas que apuntaban a Tracer. La joven suspiró cansada y guardó sus armas. Los drones retrocedieron poco después. –Gracias por acceder, señorita.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Cion, y quiero darles la bienvenida al Laboratorio de Nanofisica Experimental. Acompáñenme, por favor. Los están esperando.

Lena y Warren no hicieron preguntas sobre el extraño nombre del complejo, solo asintieron ligeramente y siguieron a la esfera metálica a través de la pasarela, dejando atrás a las torretas voladoras que no dejaban de apuntarles. La desconfianza era la primera de sus virtudes.

{{{{{}}}}}

Winston esperaba tener en su puerta a Ann Williams, a Warren Johnson o a un comando de Talon listo para asesinarle, pero jamás a Emily, mucho menos a Emily sin Lena. Algo andaba mal…

La joven pelirroja estaba sentada incómodamente sobre una enorme rueda mientras observaba la pantalla de la computadora principal del laboratorio. En ella se podía encontrar desde una partida en directo de Hearthstone hasta las últimas novedades sobre el conflicto omnico en Rusia.

-Athena, ¿localizaste a Tracer? –la gruesa voz de Winston alertó a la chica de su presencia. El simio estaba en pleno trabajo de investigación, buscando cada detalle de los seis singulares nombres que Warren le había entregado por medio de Ann Williams.

-Su señal es débil, pero creo haberla encontrado. –contestó la inteligencia artificial.

-Que Emily lo vea.

Frente a la susodicha apareció un holograma en forma de globo terráqueo, indicándole el punto donde el acelerador cronal (y, por ende, Lena Oxton) se hallaba en ese instante: Sídney, Australia.

-¿Sídney? ¿Por qué iría allí? –preguntó Emily preocupada. Los sucesos de ese día solo le transmitían esa sensación.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. –respondió Winston, acercándose a ella para ver el holograma. -¿Puedes mostrar la localización exacta, Athena?

-Guarida de los Caídos, Cementerio Conmemorativo por la Matanza de Sídney de 2034. –respondió, a la vez que el plano del complejo reemplazaba la imagen del globo terráqueo. –Construido por el gobierno de Australia para albergar los cuerpos de más de un millón de personas no reconocidas que fallecieron durante el conflicto. Anteriormente era una base militar de la Fuerza de Defensa Australiana.

-¿Un… cementerio?

El simio levanto ligeramente sus hombros, desconcertado.

-¿El sujeto de traje… hará algo con ella? -repreguntó Emily temerosa.

-No lo creo. La estima demasiado como para hacerle daño.

" _Eso creo…_ "agregó en su mente Winston. Con Warren Johnson se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Era impredecible hasta en lo más simple.

-¿Lo conoces?

-¿Al hombre de traje? –La pelirroja asintió. El simio bufó profundamente antes de responder. —Lamentablemente, sí.

Winston asintió y Athena comenzó a llenar la pantalla de información relacionada con Warren Johnson, incluyendo fotografías, recortes de periódicos, informes redactados por él mismo y varias, pero muy cortas declaraciones a la prensa. Cuando Emily vio nuevamente su rostro, sintió que el escozor recorría sus venas.

-Él es Warren Johnson, el ex director de contrainteligencia de Overwatch. –exclamo Winston, con absoluta seriedad.

-Déjame adivinar: era un cargo importante.

-Más de lo que crees…

-Aunque pocos lo saben, Warren fue uno de los fundadores de Overwatch. –prosiguió Athena. Emily ahogo un grito de sorpresa. Siempre creyó que Jack Morrison era el único fundador de aquella agencia. –Estuvo en la milicia británica durante su juventud y luego en el MI6, donde realizó una labor excepcional deteniendo ataques terroristas del Omnium. Años después fue contactado por Jack Morrison para ejecutar la Iniciativa Overwatch. Juntos, reunieron a los primeros agentes de la organización y obtuvieron el apoyo de las Naciones Unidas. Mientras Morrison se volvía la cara visible de la agencia, Warren se transformaba en su contracara, un agente discreto que acumulo poder desde las sombras. Supuestamente, se suicidó el 5 de mayo de 2042, horas después de la aprobación del Acta de Petras, en Zúrich, Suiza.

-¿Y… cómo volvió? -preguntó Emily, cada vez ms preocupada. Un hombre frio, cínico y calculador que regresaba de entre los muertos no era algo que le agradara mucho.

-Quizás Winston pueda aclararnos ese asunto. –espetó Athena. El científico rugió molesto. No quería recordar esos tiempos.

-¿Por… qué?

El gorila dudo seriamente en responder. En esa mañana lluviosa en la capital suiza vio por última vez al hombre más poderoso de Overwatch, con el cráneo abierto por un disparo que él mismo se había dado. Pero ahora esa visión le era borrosa, confusa, como si él y Angela Ziegler no hubiesen estado allí jamás, como si Warren jamás se habría suicidado. Finalmente despejó esos horribles recuerdos de su mente y volvió a hablar.

-Porque fui yo quien certifico su muerte.

{{{{{}}}}}

-Aquí Draggeon 05 bajo las órdenes del Ejecutor. Hemos encontrado a Johnson y Oxton.

-¿En dónde están?

-Sídney, Australia. Guarida de los Caídos. Aterrizaron hace quince. Entraron en los barracones hace diez.

-Espera… el satélite muestra una serie de trazados bajo la tierra que llegan hasta los 2000 metros de profundidad.

-Parece que encontramos a Drenssen.

-Mantente alerta. Avisare al Ejecutor.

-Les mandaremos todo, ¿verdad?

-A los mejores, a por los tres.

{{{{{}}}}}

Camino al Centro de la Ciencia Ann Williams tuvo la urgencia de llamar a su superior para contarle las últimas y poco optimistas novedades. Mientras cruzaba una calle rumbo al hall del flamante edificio tomó su teléfono, se conectó a la línea segura y espero que Johnson respondiera. Lo único que escuchó después de tres segundos de silencio fue la voz automatizada de la contestadora.

-31-16. Aguarde. –La clave solo significaba una cosa: Warren se había desconectado por tiempo indeterminado. La joven maldijo para sus adentros, se detuvo en la custodiada entrada del edificio y llamó a otro número.

-Delta 07 a sus órdenes, señora. –se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Johnson. Conéctame con él. Ahora.

-Lo siento, no está disponible.

-¿Ninguna línea?

-Bloqueo todas hasta nuevo aviso. –contestó Delta 07, escuchando un furioso "¡mierda!" por parte de su interlocutora. Dudo por un momento de transmitirle la información que acababa de llegar a sus manos, pero para el pesar de los demás, ese era su trabajo. –Señora, tengo algo de que avisarle. Es sobre Ziegler.

-No me digas que…

-Si, señora. La encontraron. Fuerzas rebeldes están acorralando a su equipo ahora mismo.

Ann cortó velozmente la llamada. Mas furiosa que nunca, destrozó su teléfono contra el pavimento y maldijo a los gritos:

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

{{{{{}}}}

La Central del Laboratorio de Nanofisica Experimental era una sala de enormes proporciones con placas de metal blanco y aséptico en las paredes. El lugar estaba cubierto de pizarrones escritos con fórmulas interminables, mesas de acero inoxidable, utensilios de toda índole y aparatos extremadamente complejos. Pero lo que más resaltaba en aquella sala era una vitrina de cristal típica de un museo, donde descansaba una alabarda de más de quinientos años de antigüedad, proveniente de la Guardia Suiza del infame papado de los Borgia. Ese era un pequeño obsequio que el mismísimo Comandante de aquella fuerza entregó a Aron luego de finalizado su entrenamiento en Roma. Por fuera, la Central era rodeada por una enorme cuadricula de servidores obsoletos repletos de información. Los mismos trabajan a toda potencia, atentos a recibir las órdenes neuronales directas de Drenssen.

-Iniciando protocolo de seguridad Alfa. –rugió la voz genérica del laboratorio, a la vez que se activaba un potente domo electromagnético que cubrió la Central. La fuerza de este era tan potente que ni el aire podía cruzarlo.

Aron Drenssen, ya recuperado de la terrible ionización que había afectado a su cuerpo, se despojó del incomodo arnés y se colocó unos ultramodernos guantes azules y un avanzado casco. El segundo se conectaba directamente a su cerebro y poseía pequeñas luces que monitorizaban su actividad cerebral en todo momento. El proceso era muy doloroso, pero necesario para que la nanomateria no se pasara de lista. Luego de acomodar y activar su equipamiento tomó la jeringa cargada con sangre y observó fijamente el traje que reposaba frente a él. Solo esperaba la orden…

-Central asegurada. Puede iniciar con las pruebas en 3, 2, 1…

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, soltó la jeringa. Cuando golpeó el pálido suelo, el contenedor de cristal estalló en mil pedazos y desparramó toda su sangre. El rojo se volvió gris, el líquido se volvió gas. La nanomateria estaba despertando.

Con un ligero ademan de su mano, Aron elevó la sustancia hasta la altura de su rostro. Sonrió de lado, cerró su mano con fuerza y el pequeño cumulo de gas se expandió violentamente hasta cubrir toda la Central. La enceguecedora humareda comenzó a girar con la potencia imparable de un huracán que, irónicamente, no lograba mover de su lugar a ningún objeto. Drenssen pensó por un momento que el viento lo levantaría por los aires y lo despediría de la sala, pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un poco.

En sus ojos, la tormenta arrasadora de viento y polvo gris se convertía en números, datos, algoritmos, formulas y, sobre todo, en oportunidades.

La oportunidad de controlar a su antojo la fuerza más constructiva y destructiva creada hasta la fecha.

{{{{{}}}}}

Luego de cruzar una enorme biblioteca decorada "a la antigua", una fábrica automatizada de torretas y una sala de oficinas abandonadas, Lena y Warren, acompañados en todo momento por Cion, llegaron a la Central. Esta era solo un cubo blanquecino de buen tamaño en medio de un mar de servidores antiguos que ardían por la actividad. Oxton, acostumbrando sus ojos al color de las paredes encontró una puerta camuflada. Por el aspecto del escudo repulsor que rodeaba la estructura imaginó que no podían pasar, o que bien Aron no quería que pasaran.

-La nanomateria está activada. Debemos esperar a que deje de utilizarla para poder entrar. –dijo Cion.

-¿Nanomateria?

-Es su creación, su obra maestra. Lamentablemente, es muy peligroso entrar en contacto con ella sin el equipo adecuado.

-Nunca oí de algo llamado nanomateria.

-Es por que, oficialmente, no existe.

-No entiendo…

-Sera mejor que lo vean por sí mismos.

Cion volvió hacia ellos. Su ojo verde empezó a brillar y de inmediato desplego un holograma que mostraba en directo imágenes de la Central. El joven de cabellos negruzcos, dotado de un extraño casco y unos brillantes guantes azules, controlaba a su antojo una humareda grisácea que se mantenía suspendida en el aire, como si burlara las leyes de gravedad por completo. En el centro de la sala reposaba el traje de respuesta instantánea Titan, el cual recibía un particular mantenimiento por parte de aquella sustancia. La misma se impregnaba al traje y le agregaba algún detalle, desde una capa de armadura en el pecho hasta una ametralladora pesada apostada en su hombro. Como un ferviente artista en busca de su obra maestra, Aron contemplaba detenidamente las mejoras y las desechaba o las mantenía con simples deslizamientos de sus dedos sobre el aire.

-¿Qué esta… haciendo? –preguntó Tracer, sumida en la curiosidad. Jamás había visto algo igual.

-Mejorando las funciones de la armadura. Es un novato en lo que respecta a tecnología militar, pero hace su mejor esfuerzo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Es la nanomateria? –la joven apuntó con su dedo a la humareda que rodeaba a Aron. Giraba en espiral muy lentamente, atenta a los movimientos del joven.

-Podría decirse. Ahora déjenme avisarle de su llegada. –Cion apagó el holograma y dirigió su mirada a la puerta camuflada. –Señor, sus invitados ya están aquí.

Dentro de la sala, Aron no escondió su disgusto ante el aviso del núcleo. " _¿Qué otras opciones me quedan?"_ se preguntó mientras reparaba el pequeño bug de las alas que no le permitía activarlas y desactivarlas cuantas veces quisiese. Podría dejarlos pasar con la nanomateria activada y presenciar sus horrorosas muertes a causa de la destrucción celular acelerada que causaba el contacto directo con la sustancia. " _Pero Warren… "_

Él debía de estar muerto, hace más de diez años. ¿Cómo sobrevivió a su propio suicidio? _"Si es que hubo suicidio…_ ". La idea de fingir su propia muerte parecía encajar con los métodos del genio de la inteligencia de Overwatch. Pero era otra la pregunta que recorría su mente, la más importante de todas, la del millón.

" _¿Cómo me encontraste, Johnson?"_

Volviendo rápidamente a la realidad, el joven alzó su mano en un movimiento similar al que Angela utilizaba para resurgir a los caídos y la humareda grisácea volvió a su cuerpo. Las columnas de gas llegaban de todas direcciones e ingresaban por sus poros hasta su torrente sanguíneo. Al cabo de unos segundos, la Central estaba limpia de nanomateria.

-Que entren. –ordenó Aron a la vez que se acercaba a la armadura grisácea. Colocó su mano derecha en ella, cerro sus ojos y la Titan se desintegró rápidamente para acatar la orden mental de Drenssen. El gas rodeó su figura y comenzó a materializar las diferentes piezas del traje para luego unirlas con su piel de forma ordenada y precisa. Después de unos breves instantes de calibración, la armadura se cerró herméticamente y activó todas sus funciones. Al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abría de lado y dejaba entrar a sus dos invitados. Él, un sujeto alto de cabello canoso, ojos grises y traje impecable que lo hacía ver como el agente secreto que era. Ella, una joven de cabello castaño peinado de forma bastante extraña, chaqueta de piloto, unos llamativos pantalones de color naranja y un arnés conectado a su pecho.

-Warren… -dijo. Su voz era clara, pero fría como un tempano. –Ya me suponía que el suicidio no era tu estilo.

{{{{{}}}}}

A pesar del calor infernal que invadía Dorado en esa época del año Katrina Underwood llevaba puestas sus icónicas coronas de hielo. La joven patinadora avanzaba grácilmente por las estrechas calles de la ciudad con un paquete en la mano derecha y una bolsa con churros en la izquierda. Odiaba el clima del lugar, pero ese odio se aplacó considerablemente al descubrir aquel alimento en su última visita. Por eso, lo primero que hizo al bajarse de la nave fue correr hacia la panadería más cercana y rezar por que nadie la reconociera. _"Las Nieblas. Menudo nombre para una panadería…_ "pensó Katrina a la vez que esquivaba un par de vehículos con elegancia. En ella, una entusiasta niña había tomado su orden. Frente al mostrador, recordó, se hallaba un desgastado cartel que aclamaba a Tracer, Mercy, Winston, Reinhardt y Jack Morrison como "Los Protectores"

-Vaya… -exclamó, observándolo con más detenimiento. Bajo la peluca rubia, los lentes de contacto de color azul y los toques de maquillaje, la joven podía sentirse una más entre la gente, sin el acoso de millones de fanáticos y periodistas. -¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Emmmm… si… en un lugar… -contestó temerosa la niña, desviando su mirada. El odio por Overwatch había crecido enormemente en los últimos años y cualquier muestra de apoyo a aquella agencia era vista con una desconfianza total. Alejandra lo había aprendido muy bien.

-Eh, ¡tranquila! –exclamó alegre Katrina, dando un giro rápido sobre sí misma que causo que la niña soltara una tierna risilla. Se acercó a ella y casi con un susurró, prosiguió. –Yo también los apoyo.

" _Y no sabes cuánto… "_ agregó en su mente. Alejandra dejó escapar una nueva carcajada y preparó con más entusiasmo su encargo.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó, con sus ojos iluminados por la curiosidad. –Tu piel…

La carcajada esta vez la soltó Katrina. Una pálida amante del frio resaltaba instantáneamente entre tanta gente morena y bronceada.

-No, soy de Canadá. –contestó, limpiando una lagrimilla. –De Quebec, precisamente. Hace frio, mucho frio allí. Soy como Blanca Nieves, pero sin enanitos ni príncipe.

-Pero tienes patines. –Alejandra se inclinó sobre el mostrador y los observo. Decoradas con un copo de nieve que resaltaba aún más su aspecto gélido y elegante, las coronas de hielo expulsaban un leve vaho helado que se perdía entre el calor ambiental. Sus finas ruedas dejaban una pequeña línea de escarcha en el suelo, garantizando una mejor fricción y control de los patines en cualquier superficie.

-Son hermosos, ¿verdad?

Alejandra asintió, con una imborrable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Derretida por el cariño, Katrina tuvo unas inmensas ganas de quitárselos y obsequiárselos, pero para el lamento de ella eran sus patines de la suerte, con los que había ganado dos medallas doradas en los últimos Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. _"Nota mental: recuerda enviar un par de coronas de hielo a la casa de Alejandra. "_

Katrina obtuvo su preciada bolsa de churros y le dejo a Alejandra una exagerada propina, un detalle que sus padres le habían enseñado muy bien. Cuando recibían una buena atención, dejaban más del doble de propina. " _No hay nada mejor que una persona feliz de trabajar_ " exclamaba su padre con orgullo. La joven suspiró con melancolía. Si llegaba a tener algo de tiempo libre iría a Quebec a visitarlo. _"Si Warren me lo permite… "_

-¡Cuidado! –Katrina volvió a la realidad al escuchar el desesperado grito de un conductor y un estruendoso bocinazo. Un enorme camión estaba a punto de pasarla por encima. La patinadora no perdió más tiempo, tomó impulsó y saltó sobre él ejecutando una cabriola perfecta.

-¡Como en el entreno! –exclamó animada después de aterrizar, esperando los aplausos. Cuando volvió su vista hacia atrás, descubrió que el camión había intentado evitar la colisión y, en efecto, chocado contra la pared de una casa. Igual que con el salto Katrina no perdió tiempo y escapó patinando de allí, internándose en los estrechos callejones. Se detuvo un momento para descansar y revisó que sus dos paquetes preciados estuviesen enteros. Por suerte para ella, lo estaban.

Katrina dudo en seguir sin antes probar uno o dos churros, pero prefirió acabar con el trabajo antes para luego ir por el placer. Unos minutos después, entró en un deposito abandonado y espero a su preciado objetivo. El misterioso hombre enmascarado de cabello canoso no tardó en aparecer, con su rifle pesado desenfundado. La patinadora avanzó con lentitud hacia él, notando como sus ojos escondidos tras un visor rojo la estudiaban detenidamente. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? No lo sabía, y conociendo la metodología de trabajo de Warren Johnson, era mejor no saberlo.

-¿Soldado 76? –preguntó, con el tono más aniñado posible. El hombre gruño y fijó la punta de su rifle en su pecho. _"Desconfía de mí_." pensó sonriente. _"Y lo bien que hace… "_

-¿Qué quieres? –rugió, con absoluta seriedad.

-Solo vine a entregarle un mensaje… un as bajo la manga.


	8. La Emboscada

CAPITULO 7: LA EMBOSCADA.

" _Esos ojos… "_ pensó Lena al observar fijamente el rostro del joven que portaba la majestuosa Titan CZ-8. Los recordaba de alguna otra parte…

Aron Drenssen era un joven de 26 años, alto, de cabello negruzco corto, brillantes e imponentes ojos verdes y tez clara. Su contextura física demostraba los años de entrenamiento en el ejército suizo y luego, con la ayuda de Angela Ziegler, en la mismísima Guardia Suiza Pontificia. Su rostro, bello y estricto a la vez, estaba paralizado en una mueca de frialdad ante la aparición de Warren y Lena en su laboratorio.

-Parece que desarrollo un sentido del humor irónico.

-Y tu un sentido del compañerismo. –contestó, observando a la joven castaña que lo acompañaba. En sus ojos vio un deje de familiaridad, como si ella lo recordara de otra ocasión. Decidió ponerse a la defensiva. –¿Era necesario que ella… viniera?

Tracer gruño molesta y dio dos pasos hacia adelante, mientras su cabeza debatía la idea de teletransportarse tras él para derrumbarlo con una patada, como una forma de devolverle la cortesía de esa mañana. Aun asi, no dejaba de pensar en sus ojos. _"Los recuerdo de otra persona… ¿pero de quién?"_

-Me pareció justo. Ella es…

-Lena Oxton. –lo interrumpió el joven, aun mas disgustado. -Nos cruzamos hace unas horas... de una forma peculiar.

-Agente Oxton… -Warren hizo un ademan con sus manos, como si se lo presentase formalmente. –Él es el ladrón: Aron Drenssen.

" _¿Drenssen?... ¡el hijo de Gatrea!"_ pensó Tracer a la vez que ahogaba un suspiro de sorpresa. Selina Drenssen (alias "Gatrea") fue una de las agentes más importantes y controvertidas de Overwatch, una vengadora implacable que no dudaba en destrozar a cualquier enemigo (omnico, de preferencia) que se cruzara en su camino en represalia por la muerte de su esposo y sus dos pequeñas hijas. Frente a Lena se hallaba el último miembro con vida del clan Drenssen, la persona que motivó a Gatrea hasta la muerte.

-Eres el hijo de Selina… -susurró, sorprendiéndose al ver la absoluta semejanza de los ojos de Aron con los de su madre. Era el único rasgo que reconocía de ella.

-Exactamente. –respondió Johnson, a la vez que estudiaba el semblante sospechosamente tranquilo del científico. _"Demasiadas presentaciones"_ pensó, esbozando una arrogante sonrisa. Tenía que comenzar a jugar. –Imagino que tendrás muchas preguntas…

-¿Pero vas a responderme todas?

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Frustrado, Aron se derrumbó sobre una silla giratoria y acarició sus cienes. Comenzó a estudiar detenidamente sus opciones y no tardó en darse cuenta de que solo tenía dos.

Soltar la nanomateria y matar a Tracer y a Warren.

Entrar en el juego de Johnson.

-Ann Williams. -dijo al fin Aron, decidiéndose por una de las opciones. Cion, que aún estaba sobre las cabezas de los dos invitados, levitó velozmente hasta llegar a la computadora central del laboratorio. -¿Te suena de algún lado?

Johnson, como si esperase hace tiempo esa pregunta, dejo escapar una leve risa. Aron no entendió la causa de la carcajada. Tracer tampoco.

-Ann Williams es una de mis últimas incorporaciones.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. –resopló el joven. Le pareció extraño encontrar a una mujer tan joven y bonita metida en los oscuros asuntos de Warren. -¿De dónde diablos la sacaste?

-De Yale. Es americana. Estudiaba medicina forense cuando la reclute.

-Espera, ¿ahora reclutas agentes en una universidad? –preguntó Lena confundida, recordando de inmediato el equipo de Contrainteligencia que estuvo bajo las órdenes del hombre de traje en Overwatch. Ninguno tenía menos de 40 años. Era sumamente extraño que hubiese elegido a una estudiante universitaria para sus asuntos de moral cuestionable.

-Claro que no. –contestó con rapidez. -Ella fue la excepción. Es entusiasta, pero le falta práctica. Por eso la coloque en Euxenfleur.

-¡¿Trabaja en Euxenfleur?! –exclamó Aron anonadado.

-¿Cómo crees que consiguió la información sobre el Centro de la Ciencia y la antimateria? Es la secretaria de Robert Eimer. Te dio todo desde adentro, Drenssen. –respondió el inglés con seguridad.

-Con que ahora haces espionaje empresarial…

-Nunca deje de hacerlo. Uno tiene que estar al tanto de los movimientos de los más poderosos.

-Eso no explica cómo me encontraste.

-De hecho, fue ella quien te encontró. Leyó el informe que hice sobre ti, investigó a fondo tu vida y recordó un antiguo pasatiempo tuyo. Uno bastante antiguo.

-Hearthstone. –dejo escapar Cion, girando sobre sí mismo para decirlo. Luego volvió su mirada a la computadora. Irónicamente, estaba en medio de una partida de ese popular juego de cartas.

" _¡Que me aspen, maldita sea!"_ dijo Aron para sus adentros. Todo estaba empezando a tener sentido. Meses atrás se había cruzado con una jugadora de Hearthstone en la partida más extraña que había tenido. Extraña porque siempre utilizaba la misma carta. Su mazo de 30 cartas constaba de 30 copias de la misma, algo absolutamente ilegal e imposible. Cuando ganó y la jugadora le envió una solicitud de amistad. (que Cion acepto "por error") recibió un extraño mensaje: " _Me dijeron que te llevas mal con Eimer y su compañía, Aron Drenssen."_

Desde ese momento Aron comenzó a recibir planos, fotografías, informes de seguridad de alta prioridad, datos sobre los sistemas operativos de los edificios… todo lo necesario para la ejecución de un robo. Y él lo aprovechó muy bien. Ahora sabia el motivo de semejante despliegue: Warren Johnson, a través de Ann Williams, había ayudado a Drenssen a conseguir cosas "prestadas" de las diferentes filiales de Euxenfleur en el mundo, como una especie de venganza por lo sucedido con él y su equipo años atrás. Un experimental cañón antiaéreo de energía pura de Hong Kong, su investigación sobre la nanomateria de Los Ángeles, un prototipo de lanzadera de Numbani y la partícula de antimateria de Londres fueron los cuatro botines del joven. La vida de Robert Eimer iba a ser el quinto, pero Ann no se lo permitió. " _Eimer debe seguir con vida"_

-Cion, colega… -susurró el joven, volviendo a la realidad. Su mente estaba cayendo en la cuenta de otra cosa. -¿La red de estaba asegurada?

-¿Asegu… rada? –contestó el núcleo, dejando por unos segundos la partida de Hearthstone. Su procesador se debatía entre prestarle atención a su dueño y buscar una forma de derrotar al druida con exceso de golems de jade al que se estaba enfrentando.

-Te dije que la cuenta debía tener triple encriptación, al igual que el resto del sistema. –contestó enojado.

-¿Triple? Creí que había dicho doble…

-¡Cion, por el amor de Dios!

-Señor Drenssen. –la fría voz de Warren Johnson lo alertó de su presencia. Por poco y olvidaba que estaba allí, observándolo inexpresivo, junto a la piloto de peinado extraño. –Perdona la intromisión, pero imagino que sabe a por que vinimos.

-De hecho, no. No sé el motivo de tan cálida visita. –respondió con ironía.

-Hace unos años me informaron de que estabas trabajando en un tipo de tecnología revolucionaria en Berlín. Un nuevo elemento, supuestamente, algo que cambiaría todo. –el tono del hombre de traje era frio, seco, inexpresivo. No dejaba margen para la especulación o la exageración.

–Nanomateria. –prosiguió Tracer, recordando las palabras del núcleo. Al oír esa palabra, el rostro del joven se oscureció instantáneamente.

-Hablaste de mas, colega. –espetó, pasando su mano por su cabello negruzco. -Gracias por otro éxito.

-Mi sistema operativo me obliga a hablar de mas, Aron. –dijo el núcleo. -Si no hay conversación, tengo que iniciarla. Asi me programaron.

-Maldigo al imbécil que te programo asi.

-De hecho, ese imbécil fue tu padre.

-¡Scheiße!

-Aron, por favor. –Warren caminó hacia él y cruzo sus brazos tras su espalda. Lena siguió los pasos del hombre, pero con una postura mucho más despreocupada. –Mantenga la cordura. Solo quiero que me ilumine sobre que es la nanomateria. Nada más.

El joven suspiró profundamente, en una clara señal de derrota. Desplegó una pantalla holográfica con sus manos y tecleó sobre ella para activar el enorme flujo de datos de los servidores hasta el Archivero, la sala en la que guardaba las pocas muestras seguras de aquella sustancia invaluable.

-Síganme. El camino hasta el Archivero no es muy largo.

-¿No puedes contarnos aquí mismo de que trata ese asunto de la nanomateria?

-Es mejor verla en acción, Johnson. Ya te darás cuenta por qué.

Y luego de finalizadas las palabras de Aron, las estruendosas alarmas de la Central avisaron de que el viaje al Archivero debía esperar. Un rojo furioso tiño por completo la sala y las potentes torretas fijas que se desplegaron de las paredes y el techo comenzaron su exhaustiva búsqueda de un enemigo al cual dispararle. Confundidos, Tracer y Johnson dirigieron su mirada al joven de cabello negruzco.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

Dos mil metros más arriba, tres enormes naves de Talon aterrizaban discretamente sobre el Centro de la Ciencia, mientras los agentes dentro de ellas ultimaban los detalles del asalto que estaban a punto de comenzar.

{{{{{}}}}}

Fallida. Ese era el estado final de la misión de Talon en Rusia. Mientras nuevos detalles salían a la luz de los medios del intento de asesinato de la empresaria multimillonaria Katya Volskaya, el Ejecutor se abrió paso hasta uno de los hangares del cuartel de Talon. Justo cuando cruzo la puerta vio como una pequeña nave con la insignia de la organización descendía hasta tocar el suelo. Otras tres, más grandes y equipadas, se preparaban para salir.

La compuerta se abrió rápidamente y dos siluetas bajaron de la nave. Un furibundo Gabriel Reyes iba en la delantera, a paso acelerado, sin ánimos de querer cruzarse con el Ejecutor.

-Reyes, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje a Siberia? –preguntó, con cierto tono burlón. Reaper se detuvo a su lado, gruñó enojado y se transformó en una humareda negruzca que se perdió en los conductos de ventilación. El omnico ladeó su cabeza para encontrarse con la figura exuberante y sensual que se abría paso entre las cajas de munición y herramientas del hangar. Widowmaker, la agente más eficaz de Talon, caminaba con absoluta seguridad hacia su superior, portando su icónico rifle francotirador.

-Fallamos, señor. Volskaya escapo. –dijo al acercarse lo suficiente al Ejecutor. Su voz estaba repleta de inexpresividad y sensualidad al mismo tiempo. Una autentica femme fatale de piel azul. El omnico hizo un ligero ademan con su mano derecha y ella lo acompaño. El camino desde el hangar hasta la sala de operaciones no era muy largo.

-Pensé que enviábamos a lo mejor, y volvieron con las manos vacías. –contestó el omnico, de forma tranquila y, a la vez, severa. " _Mantenla calmada, que otros se encargaran de sancionarla"_

-La misión era sencilla. –respondió, con un marcado acento francés. Le hizo recordar por un momento a su misterioso superior. –Pero activaron las alarmas y el equipo de seguridad se la llevó. Hicimos todo lo posible…

-Creí que la hacker se encargaría de las alarmas. –dijo, notando la ausencia de la morena. -Ah, y hablando de ella… ¿dónde se encuentra?

-Desapareció, como siempre. –espetó. Su voz irradiaba desagrado. No le caía muy bien la nueva incorporación de Talon. -¿Es necesario que esté con nosotros?

-Sombra es muy eficaz, Widowmaker, y demostró su valía con los ataques a LumeriCo y los datos que nos entregó de esta operación. A menos que mis superiores piensen otra cosa…

La asesina apartó la vista y gruño. Otro claro gesto de desaprobación.

-Continua, agente. Aun no me contaste todo.

-Volskaya estaba escapando. Cubrí el perímetro y Reaper la siguió. Sus inventos, los meca nuevos en los que estaba trabajando lo detuvieron. Luego fue el turno de Sombra… y la perdimos.

-¿Qué te dijo ella que sucedió?

-Dijo que intentó entrar al bunker, pero los guardias bloquearon todo. No pudo siquiera acercarse.

-¿Y tú crees en su palabra, Widowmaker?

-No, señor.

El Ejecutor asintió pensativo y ambos llegaron hasta la sala de operaciones, donde una decena de hombres orquestaba la logística de las diferentes misiones de Talon por todo el mundo. La más importante se estaba preparando en Sídney.

-¿Qué sucede en Australia? –preguntó Widowmaker reposando su espalda en una silla, con el rifle sobre su regazo.

-Asuntos de Robert Eimer. Parece que el caso Aron Drenssen aún no está cerrado.

-Drenssen… -susurró, recordando vagamente una antigua misión en Washington. Una emboscada… -Pensé que se habían encargado del hijo de Gatrea en Berlín.

-Pues parece que no. Inteligencia encontró información sobre un bunker secreto debajo de la Guarida de los Caídos en Sídney. Warren Johnson y Lena Oxton fueron hacia allí.

La asesina ya se había cruzado con la flamante piloto en Londres semanas atrás, logrando una victoria y el asesinato del líder omnico Tekhartha Mondatta, pero en cuanto a Warren… ¿no se suponía muerto?

-Seguro estás pensando en Johnson, el de contrainteligencia de Overwatch.

-Se suicidó hace diez años.

-Extraña coincidencia con el caso de Drenssen, ¿no lo crees? Sus muertes estaban certificadas y ambos mostraron señales de vida en los últimos dos días.

Widowmaker se reincorporó y caminó hasta la pantalla principal. Recordó las tres enormes naves que se estaban preparando para despegar. Cuerpos de elite, supuso, lo mejor de la infantería de Talon.

-Es un despliegue demasiado grande. –dijo, luego de una larga pausa. -¿Daremos apoyo a los equipos?

-No, esta vez no. El jefe no cree que sea necesario. Eimer quería a Aron con vida, pero bueno… el daño colateral es moneda corriente en este negocio.

-¿Y qué pasa si Drenssen… sobrevive? –preguntó, con cierto interés.

-No lo hará. Ninguno de los tres saldrá vivo de ese lugar. Pero llegado el caso… -el Ejecutor se acercó a ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro. –… te encargaras personalmente de esa misión, igual que con Selina.

Widowmaker sonrió maliciosamente y le asintió, sin apartar sus brillantes ojos de la pantalla. No había nada más satisfactorio para ella que una buena presa.

\- Ce sera un plaisir, monsieur.

{{{{{}}}}}

-¡Señor, tenemos visitas! ¡Talon nos ha encontrado!

-¡¿Pero qué?! –Al instante, Aron dirigió su furibunda mirada a Tracer, quien era la más sorprendida por el aviso del núcleo. -¡Maldita sea, los siguieron!

-Oxton, ¿tienes alguna explicación? –preguntó Warren. La joven piloto respondió con absoluta sinceridad.

-¡Nadie apareció en el radar, Johnson! ¡Estoy segura! Nos habrán encontrado de otra manera…

-¡Tú los trajiste hasta aquí, estúpida! –rugió Drenssen enardecido. El joven avanzó velozmente hacia ella a la vez que cerraba su puño derecho y lo levantaba en el aire. Atento a la situación, el hombre de traje se interpuso entre ambos y le dedico una mirada cortante a Aron.

-Drenssen, cálmate. –susurró, empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás. –Eso no servirá de nada.

El de cabellos oscuros estudió por un momento el rostro de Johnson y luego la situación. Si quería rescatar al menos una parte de su trabajo tenía que confiar en Lena y Warren. Pero ya era tarde. Lo habían descubierto, y eso significaba que la Guarida de los Caídos ya no era un lugar seguro para la nanomateria.

-Como odio… que tengas razón. –susurró, antes de darse la vuelta y enfocar su atención en la computadora holográfica. En pocos segundos, las imágenes del exterior del Centro de la Ciencia aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

-Son tres escuadrones de elite, diez soldados por grupo. –dijo Cion al observar las cámaras de seguridad. -Rifles pesados, trajes blindados, anuladores magnéticos…

-¿Anuladores magnéticos?

-Desactivan toda señal electrónica en un radio de cien metros. –contesto Warren. Levantó su vista y observó a las torretas fijas que decoraban las paredes. –Las volverán inservibles en cuestión de segundos. A estas y a las voladoras.

-Baja el ascensor. –ordeno Aron al núcleo. -Es la única manera de detenerlos.

-No creo que sirva de mucho, señor. También poseen mochilas propulsoras, descenderán sin problemas.

-¡Mierda, ¿desde cuándo los terroristas son tan inteligentes?!

-Aron, ¿qué opciones defensivas tenemos? –preguntó Johnson. Si no podían detenerlos arriba, tendrían que detenerlos abajo.

-Hay un pequeño cuarto de armas experimentales metros más abajo. –contestó, sin apartar su vista de las holopantallas. -Pero no pueden montar un tiroteo en medio del laboratorio.

-¡Johnson pagara la limpieza! –exclamó Tracer, imaginando que a Aron no le caía bien el hecho de que su pulcro laboratorio acabara repleto de agujeros de bala.

-¡No hablo de eso! Tras las paredes de esto hay maquinaria muy sensible y peligrosa. Si llega a recibir el más mínimo daño… volaremos al demonio.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Los esperamos con té y galletitas y les pedimos que no nos maten?

-Tengo una idea mejor. -Aron tecleó con rapidez la pantalla y le susurró algo a Cion. El núcleo lo observó confundido y tras largos segundos, le asintió ligeramente. Volvió con sus invitados. –Iniciare el protocolo de fuga.

-¿Protocolo de fuga?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! Cion, llévalos al arsenal, dales algo para defender el frente.

-¿Quieres que nos carguemos a treinta soldados de elite de Talon? –preguntó Tracer. No le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de un combate en el que estaría en absoluta desventaja.

-Solo quiero que ganen algo de tiempo.

-Haciendo que nos acribillen con ametralladoras. Fantástico…

-¿Asustada, Oxton?

-Eso jamás. Solo estoy siendo precavida.

-¿Precavida? –Aron dejó escapar una risa sarcástica. –Como cuando te siguieron las naves de Talon, ¿verdad?

-¡No me siguieron, idiota!

-¡Basta! –gritó Warren, imponiendo su autoridad frente a las voces de Lena y Aron. –Hablaremos de quien tuvo la culpa después de acabar con los agentes de Talon.

-Tiene razón, señor Johnson. –intervino Cion, con tono conciliador. Su visor apuntó a la chica castaña y al hombre de traje. –Será mejor dejar al señor Drenssen en paz, solo él los puede sacar de aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-No importa el "como" sino el "cuando", señorita Oxton. –respondió la esfera de metal. –Ahora síganme. El tiempo corre.

{{{{{}}}}}

La voz del presentador de noticias australiano no dejaba margen de dudas, las imágenes que mostraba la televisión de ese país tampoco. Winston mantuvo sus ojos en la pantalla de la computadora, observando como tres naves de buen tamaño aterrizaban sigilosamente sobre la Guarida de los Caidos. " _Talon… los han encontrado_ " pensó, preocupado por la serie de acontecimientos de los que su amiga Lena era participe.

-Según nos ha confirmado fuentes oficiales, se trata de tres aeronaves de elite de la organización terrorista Talon. Las Fuerzas de Defensa están rodeando el perímetro vía aérea y terrestre y el Primer Ministro dará una conferencia en minutos. Además, el gobierno local ha activado el Protocolo Graw y se espera que más de un millón de personas evacuen la ciudad en las próximas horas.

" _Protocolo Graw… ¡por unos soldados de Talon! Que ridículo. "_ pensó molesto el científico.El Protocolo Graw era una serie de pasos a seguir para escapar de Sídney ante una situación de peligro inminente. Desde comida y provisiones hasta vías de escape y refugio, el mismo era una manera de evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes posibles en caso de una catástrofe. El recuerdo del ataque omnico se mantenía intacto en la memoria del pueblo australiano.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

El simio giró rápidamente para encontrarse con el rostro desconcertado de Emily. Sus ojos celestes tampoco podían despegarse de las imágenes de la holopantalla. La pelirroja esperaba que su día no empeorase más, pero luego recordó que aún faltaban siete horas para la medianoche británica. Winston se acercó a ella y posó una mano sobre su hombro, escondiendo su intranquilidad bajo una ligera sonrisa.

-Tranquila, Lena se encargará de todo.

-¿Eso… crees?

-Claro. Es la caballería. –respondió animado, logrando que la chica sonriese débilmente. –La mejor caballería del mundo.


	9. Enciende la mecha

CAPITULO 8: ENCIENDE LA MECHA… Y CORRE.

El arsenal no era diferente en ambiente al que Lena recordaba del cuartel de Overwatch en Zúrich, pero las armas… sí que lo eran. En vez de rifles, pistolas o granadas, el lugar estaba cubierto de gigantescos cañones futuristas, ametralladoras fijas que podrían destrozar fácilmente a un meca y vehículos experimentales absolutamente alucinantes. La que más le llamó la atención fue la ultrafina aeronave que avistó entre un cañón antiaéreo de unos diez metros y una especie de hibrido entre camioneta todoterreno y tanque blindado. El diseño elegante y moderno de la nave le daba la sensación de que podía levantarla fácilmente con una mano, como si fuera de papel.

-Señorita, ¡no hay tiempo que perder! –exclamó Cion, llamando su atención. Iba delante de la piloto y el hombre de traje, guiándolos a través de los estrechos pasillos de la sala.

-¿Novato en tecnología militar? Aquí tiene suficiente material como para crear su propio ejército. –intervino Warren, a la vez que pasaba junto a un prototipo mejorado de una unidad Bastion de la Primera Crisis Omnica. El cañón largo insertado en su hombro parecía tener suficiente poder de fuego como para derrumbar un edificio.

-Son trabajos sin terminar, la mayoría inservibles. –contestó Cion. _"Solo sirven para mantener su mente ocupada"_

-O sea que no podemos utilizar uno de estos…

-A menos que quiera volar en cientos de pedazos. Es su decisión, señorita Oxton.

-Nah, gracias. Prefiero mantenerme completa.

Los tres llegaron rápidamente hasta una sala más pequeña donde, según el núcleo, se hallaban los prototipos "a medio camino", los que se podían utilizar con mediana efectividad. Dentro de ella solo había rifles largos de un brillante color azul dentro de sus gabinetes. La esfera metálica no tardó en tomar una de las armas con sus pinzas para entregársela a Warren.

-¿Solo se puede usar… esto?

-Peor es nada, señor Johnson. –respondió Cion irónico. -Karzsprov V3 automática, como las que se utilizaban durante la Crisis.

-¡Esto tiene más de diez años!

-Pero esta modificada, con un pequeño núcleo de energía recargable que genera la munición y la dispara. Es buena, pero intente no usarla con tanta vehemencia. De lo contrario se quedará indefenso en medio de la batalla.

-Un rifle que dispara laser. Practico. –respondió Warren acostumbrándose al peso del arma, pero no al ligero vibrar que le hacía recordar a su teléfono. -¿Se puede quitar lo de la vibración constante?

-No. Es señal de que el núcleo está activado. –contestó, antes de dirigir su mirada a la joven de cabellos castaños. –Señorita Oxton, hay algo especial para usted…

-Agradezco eso, pero… -sonriendo de lado, la piloto hizo un rápido movimiento con sus manos y desenfundó las dos pistolas de plasma. No necesitaba nada más para ser efectiva. –ya vengo armada, cariño.

-Me pondría a enumerar las desventajas de sus armas, pero no queda tiempo. Vuelvan a la entrada y entretengan a los soldados de Talon. No deben llegar a la Central bajo ninguna circunstancia.

{{{{{}}}}}

El primer paso para escapar: limpiar las carpetas y borrar los rastros.

Aron comenzó la descarga de datos de los cientos de servidores que contenían casi toda su investigación en un pequeño disco grisáceo. Los casi cien mil millones de yottabytes tardarían solo doce minutos en traspasarse, un tiempo sorprendente que dejaba en ridículo a las más avanzadas supercomputadoras actuales. _"Esta vez no les dejare nada… "_

Luego, el segundo paso: encender la mecha.

Drenssen desactivo todos los estabilizadores, sensores y sistemas de seguridad del núcleo de antimateria. La fuente de energía limpia e ilimitada pasaría a convertirse en un arma de destrucción masiva que estallaría en 15 minutos. Aron pensó en el Archivero, en las cientas de muestras activas de nanomateria que le costaron meses de arduos trabajos y que acabarían destruidas en cuestión de segundos y no pudo evitar entristecerse. Todo su esfuerzo, por el caño, una vez más...

Su mente, casi por instinto, le hizo recordar sus días trabajando para Euxenfleur en Berlín: el Centro de Investigación de Física Avanzada, el equipo de brillantes y jóvenes científicos que lo acompañaba, los conflictos tanto morales como económicos con los accionistas de la empresa, las sospechas de sus compañeros, la gélida mañana del 28 de octubre de 2050… y la masacre.

 _Aron Drenssen, tiritando dentro de la gélida cámara de especímenes, escuchó los pedidos desesperados de piedad de una de sus compañeras. En italiano. Era Sofía Marchezzi, la misma que le había advertido de la alianza entre Robert Eimer y Talon. Lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos al oír la detonación de los rifles automáticos sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y su último grito agónico. Ahora estaba solo, y pronto lo encontrarían. Observó su uniforme blanquecino manchado con sangre y sintió que debía rezar. Sus padres jamás le habían enseñado como hacerlo, pero supuso que era una forma de pedir por la vida de uno a un ente más poderoso. Afuera se oían las ordenes de los asesinos. Decían su nombre. Estaban buscándolo. No podía perder más tiempo._

 _El joven fijó su mirada en la cámara central de nanomateria, donde un extraño gas grisáceo giraba incesantemente dentro de un cilindro de cristal de casi un metro de altura. Los movimientos circulares y gráciles de la sustancia parecían burlarse del sufrimiento del científico de cabellos oscuros. Aron cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y se dijo a si mismo que esa mañana iba a morir, de una forma u otra. Tomó entre sus manos una jeringa que se asemejaba a una pistola, la conectó a un pequeño tubo que estaba conectado al cilindro de nanomateria e hizo un poco de presión. El gas grisáceo comenzó a correr por el tubo hasta llenar el pequeño cargador de la jeringa. Con esto se regulaba la cantidad de nanomateria que se iba a utilizar en un experimento, pero Aron sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no requería de ningún cargador. Iba a utilizarla toda._

 _Drenssen insertó la aguja en su brazo derecho y acarició el gatillo con temeridad. Les dejaría la investigación, pero no a los especímenes. Su mente comenzó a repasar frenéticamente su trágica vida y sus recuerdos se detuvieron en la figura angelical de Angela, obligándolo a recordar las advertencias sobre el uso de la nanomateria y las animadas discusiones sobre la ética y la moral de semejante descubrimiento. La odió por no apoyarlo en su investigación, en el trabajo de su vida, pero por primera vez en dos años tuvo la necesidad de decirle que la amaba, que era la mujer de su vida, su musa inspiradora. Quería abrazarla, sentir el dulce perfume de su piel y besarla por última vez antes de visitar a su familia en el más allá, decirle que tenía razón. En todo._

 _Los gritos de los soldados se oían cada vez más cercanos. Llorando como cuando perdió a su madre, Aron apretó el gatillo. La nanomateria entró disimuladamente en su torrente sanguíneo hasta vaciar el cilindro de cristal. Con sus piernas entumecidas por el frio, el joven se recostó sobre la puerta pesada de metal y rezó en voz baja. El horroroso dolor que invadió rápidamente su cuerpo lo obligó a orar con más fuerza hasta que un líquido grisáceo inundó su boca y ahogó sus palabras. Su pecho se hinchó con violencia, su espalda se arqueó amenazante y sus venas ardieron con la furia del mismo infierno. Antes de perder la conciencia, Aron observó el techo blanquecino de la cámara de especímenes y recordó sus nombres._

 _Selina. Edward. Ariadna. Eliza. Voy con ustedes._

 _Pero Aron abrió los ojos de nuevo. Cuando despertó no estaba ni en el cielo ni en el infierno, sino en un tranquilo campo de trigo. En Texas. En Estados Unidos. Al otro lado del mundo. No sabía por qué ni como, pero imaginó que no volvería a ser el mismo. No imagino cuanto…_

" _¡Basta, Aron!"_ se oyó en su mente. El joven masajeó sus cienes y limpió las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. _"No los recuerdes más. Los muertos, muertos están. "se_ repitió una y otra vez. La ciencia era un salto constante hacia el futuro, y si quería ser parte de ese futuro debía dejar a los muertos en el pasado. Su familia y sus amigos eran parte de su oscuro pasado. Lo único que le quedaba era el laboratorio y los especímenes.

Laboratorio que estaba a punto de perder, especímenes que iban a desaparecer con él.

Repentinamente una alerta saltó en la computadora holográfica, obligando a Aron a salir de sus pensamientos. Como si no tuviese demasiados problemas, se le sumaba el peor de todos. El sistema de seguridad del complejo se había reiniciado, desactivando el conteo automático del núcleo de antimateria. Drenssen observó furibundo el mensaje de alerta y destrozó la pantalla de un puñetazo. Ahora alguien se tenía que hundir con la nave…

-¡Una buena, maldita sea! –gritó iracundo, con sus ojos aun llorosos. -¡Te pido solo una buena!

{{{{{}}}}}

La entrada al laboratorio era una larga y estrecha pasarela de metal corroído que estaba montada sobre y bajo un abismo interminable. Lena y Warren llegaron allí luego de que Cion los guiara. " _Dos mentes piensan mejor que una"_ les dijo, antes de desearles buena suerte y marcharse por los conductos de ventilación de regreso a la Central. La piloto levantó la vista y encontró las vigas a las que se había teletransportado en su llegada, para evitar asi estar en la mira de los drones. Quizás les servirían de nuevo. Las zumbantes torretas voladoras no estaban allí, ya que el núcleo de visor verduzco les ordenó que se resguardaran del anulador magnético de los soldados de Talon, aunque eso fuera en vano.

\- Y bien, ¿cómo los esperaremos?

-Tus viajes temporales te dan la ventaja. Iras adelante. –ordeno Warren, aun sin entender del todo el funcionamiento del arma que portaba. –Yo te cubriré.

-¿Alguna vez utilizaste uno de esos? –le preguntó la joven, temerosa de que al hombre de traje se le escapara un disparo que acabase en medio de su pecho.

-Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. En la milicia británica. Luego me acostumbre a una pistola o a, simplemente, no usar armas.

-Espera, ¡¿fuiste soldado?!

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde. –respondió, retrocediendo unos metros para cubrir las espaldas de Lena. –Ponte en posición, agente.

-Sera todo un placer. –exclamó antes de soplar un molesto mechón de su cabello y apuntar sus pistolas al ascensor. Poco después, pudo ver como cuatro siluetas caían por el hueco del mismo, a una velocidad a la que parecía imposible frenar. Para la sorpresa de Lena y Warren, las siluetas activaron sus mochilas propulsoras y desaceleraron la caída hasta dejarlos con los pies firmes sobre el metal. Apagaron las mochilas, recargaron sus armas y apuntaron sus rifles de asalto a la joven.

-Vamos a jugar, cariño.

Lena apretó el gatillo y las fugaces balas celestes impactaron en el armazón de uno de los soldados, sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño. El mismo gruño y respondió el fuego sin dudar. Un salto en el tiempo y la chica castaña ya estaba sobre las vigas, respondiendo los disparos y evadiendo las ráfagas con suma agilidad. Las balas de Tracer no hacían mella en los cuerpos de los soldados de Talon, haciéndole suponer que sus trajes blindados eran inmunes al plasma. Warren, en una posición que lo dejaba a merced del fuego, apuntó fijamente a uno de los enemigos, aun sin gatillar.

-¿Cuándo demonios vas a disparar, Johnson? –se quejó, transportándose una vez más para llamar la atención de los soldados. Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de sus palabras y apuntó su rifle al hombre de traje, pero antes de que pudiese disparar un brillante proyectil azul impactó en su pecho, logrando que retrocediera confundido.

-¡Ahora! –exclamó, arrodillado, con el ojo derecho sobre la mira del arma. Siguió disparando, de forma pausada, como si pensara varias veces en gatillar cada tiro. Tracer prosiguió con sus ráfagas de plasma mientras se teletransportaba en zigzag y evitaba cada ataque enemigo.

-¡Esto no está funcionando! -exclamó la piloto, dando saltos en el tiempo en reversa. Los soldados de Talon comenzaban a ganar metros y Warren se vio obligado a ponerse de pie y retroceder, sin dejar de apretar el gatillo. Sus ataques eran más efectivos, pero aún seguía habiendo cuatro soldados. Fue entonces cuando Tracer recordó que sus pistolas no eran sus únicas armas. La joven tomó una de sus bombas de plasma y la lanzó como un frisbee contra los enemigos, logrando que se adhiriera a uno de ellos. El hombre intentó quitársela de encima, pero la bomba explotó en su cara y acabó con él. -¡Tira y… anota, jaja!

Aprovechando la confusión Warren disparó frenéticamente contra los soldados restantes, asesinando a otro de tres balazos en el pecho. Un agudo pitido proveniente del rifle le avisó que el núcleo estaba vacío y, en efecto, desarmado.

-Mierda, estoy sin munición. –exclamó. Lena hizo un nuevo salto temporal y se acercó a Warren, con su acelerador cronal a punto de apagarse. Estaba en la misma situación que el hombre de traje. Los dos soldados restantes hicieron un gesto con su mano y repentinamente, seis siluetas más cayeron por el hueco del ascensor. Esta vez, la caballería estaba del lado de Talon.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Tus bombas. Por lo que recuerdo aun te quedan dos cargas. –respondió Johnson. La piloto le asintió con rapidez. -Lánzalas en la pasarela y empieza a correr. Ganaremos algo de tiempo con eso.

Tracer no tardó en acatar la orden. Tomó cada una de las bombas y las adhirió al piso, mientras los soldados de Talon avanzaban hacia ellos amenazantes. Warren y Lena aceleraron sus pasos y las cargas explotaron justo cuando cruzaron el umbral hacia la siguiente zona: una enorme biblioteca decorada elegantemente a la antigua con pisos alfombrados, estanterías, mesas, escritorios y sillas de roble oscuro, lámparas de araña de cristal y un enorme globo terráqueo de bronce que marcaba el centro de la estancia. La joven tuvo un poco de lastima por el aspecto de aquel lugar. _"Acabara repleto de agujeros de bala… "_

 _-_ ¿Estas entera, Oxton? –le preguntó Johnson, acomodando su saco con dificultad ante el peso del rifle.

-Una de las balas me rozó el cabello. Nada de otro mundo. –contestó, notando como el acelerador cronal recuperaba de a poco su energía. -¿Cuántos minutos ganamos?

-Unos pocos. Seguramente activaron las mochilas propulsaras y vienen hacia acá. –dijo. –Usaremos la misma estrategia de antes. Si ves que se complican las cosas no dudes en cubrirte tras las estanterías. No aguantaran mucho, pero una cobertura es mejor que ninguna.

-Vale, lo hare. –dijo Tracer, recargando sus pistolas de plasma y tomando su posición sobre una mesa. Warren se resguardo tras unas gruesas estanterías y revisó el estado del arma. La vibración constante y el leve brillo azulado habían regresado, señales de que el núcleo estaba listo para otra ronda.

-¿Estas preparada?

-¡Siempre lo estoy! –exclamó alegre, antes de que el pulso del anulador magnético apareciera en la puerta y se expandiera rápidamente por toda la habitación hasta desaparecer tras las paredes. Las lámparas parpadearon amenazantes, la maquinaria del laboratorio se detuvo automáticamente y la puerta se corrió hacia un lado, dejando pasar a los ocho soldados de Talon. Al momento, se desató el infierno.

Las ráfagas enemigas de calibre 50 persiguieron la silueta de Tracer, que se teletransportaba sonriente de un lado a otro para evadir los disparos. Los proyectiles destruyeron todo a su paso, convirtiendo la agradable estancia de la biblioteca en un campo de guerra improvisado, donde los trozos de madera y papel volaban por los aires. Johnson alzó la vista, fijó a los enemigos y atacó. Uno de los proyectiles laser impactó en el cráneo de un soldado, eliminándolo al instante. Rápidamente, un par de agentes enfocaron sus rifles en él y respondieron el fuego, obligándolo a tirarse al suelo. Las estanterías cubiertas de libros quedaron destruidas y las astillas salieron despedidas en todas direcciones.

-¡A que no me disparan! –exclamó Tracer, materializándose cerca de uno de los soldados. Arriesgándose a un posible ataque a quemarropa la piloto descargó sus pistolas de plasma en el pecho de un agente de Talon y desapareció casi instantáneamente. El hombre gruño adolorido y se derrumbó en el suelo para morir. De vuelta sobre la estantería, la joven fue blanco de los cinco rifles enemigos a la vez. A pesar del salto temporal que hizo para llegar a otra estantería la joven tambaleó y cayó con dureza en el suelo.

-¡Me dieron, maldita sea! –rugió adolorida, tomando su pierna izquierda con fuerza para evitar la pérdida de sangre. Aun así, su brillante pantalón comenzó a teñirse de rojo. Johnson se arrastró lo más rápido posible y acudió a auxiliarla. Los soldados de Talon restantes aprovecharon la distracción para ganar metros, rodear el globo terráqueo de bronce y separarse, listos para emboscar a los dos blancos.

-No veo agujero de salida. –dijo Johnson, al revisar la herida con minuciosidad. La bala estaba incrustada dentro de sus carnes a unos cinco centímetros de distancia de su pubis. –Tuviste bastante suerte.

-¿Y esa suerte alcanzara para sacarnos de encima a esos imbéciles?

-Comprobémoslo.

Warren dejó que el núcleo de su arma recargara un par de segundos y se alejó de ella. Lena, adolorida y caminando a duras penas, se recostó sobre la estantería y preparó sus pistolas de plasma para una nueva ronda. Esperaba que no fuese la última de su vida. _"¡Vamos, Lena! ¡La caballería nunca muere! ¡Acabemos con esos malditos!"_

Pero no tuvo tiempo para atacar, ya que tres soldados la estaban rodeando de ambos lados de la estantería, con sus armas apuntando a su cabeza. Ladeo ligeramente su mirada, y vio como Warren Johnson soltaba su rifle y levantaba sus manos frente a los agentes restantes.

-Si haces uno de tus truquitos te mueres. Tú y tu amigo. –espetó uno amenazante, colocando la punta de su ametralladora en la sien del hombre de traje. Lena suspiró pesadamente y soltó sus pistolas, dándose por rendida.

-¡¿Y mis trucos cuentan?!

Una nueva y distorsionada voz apareció en escena, proveniente de una silueta grisácea que se deslizaba casi como un fantasma tras los soldados que inmovilizaban a Oxton, armado con una alabarda medieval que contrastaba con el aspecto futurista de su armadura. El sujeto hundió la punta de su arma en la espalda de uno de los soldados, traspasando la carne de lado a lado. Luego, retiró la hoja del cuerpo, la hizo girar rápidamente y rebanó el cuello de otro de los agentes de Talon. El soldado restante no dudó en apuntar su ametralladora hacia Drenssen, listo para fusilarlo sorpresivamente por la espalda.

Y Tracer se esfumó, dejando una ligera estela celeste tras sí. Dio dos saltos temporales, en los que retomó sus armas, apareció tras el enemigo y, de rodillas, a pesar del punzante dolor en su pierna, apoyó la punta de las pistolas en sus costillas.

-¡Detrás de ti! –exclamó, antes de vaciar los cargadores en el cuerpo del soldado. Las balas de plasma atravesaron el blindaje y destrozaron sus órganos, provocándole una muerte instantánea. La piloto giró rápidamente de cuclillas y recargó sus armas para apoyar a Warren, pero ya era tarde… para los soldados. El hombre de traje, sonriendo como si no hubiese pasado nada, cargaba dos rifles pesados en sus manos. Bajo él yacían tres cuerpos destrozados por las balas, los cuales manchaban el elegante piso con sangre fresca.

-Gracias por salvarnos el culo, Aron. –dijo Johnson, recuperando su arrogancia natural. Tracer intentó colocarse de pie y sintió como un par de brazos la ayudaban a mantenerse estable. Aron Drenssen, ya despojado de su casco, le dedicaba una mínima sonrisa de agradecimiento a la vez que apoyaba su espalda en una pared.

-Warren, toma a la piloto. –ordenó, y ambos intercambiaron lugares. El joven tomó el ensangrentado rifle experimental y se lo entregó al hombre de traje, junto con su icónica alabarda. -Se complicaron las cosas. Necesito quedarme unos minutos más.

-¿Qué está pasando, Drenssen?

-No tengo tiempo para explicarles todo el asunto, pero solo puedo decirles que va a haber una explosión.

-¿No estarás pensando en detonar el núcleo? –preguntó Warren, con un ápice de preocupación. El joven no respondió, se colocó de cuclillas y revisó la herida de Lena discretamente.

-Vuelvan al globo terráqueo gigante. Lleva las armas contigo, Johnson. Habilitare el ascensor a la lanzadera de escape. –contestó luego de reincorporarse. Sus ojos se posaron automáticamente en los de Tracer. -¿Podrás pilotar con esa herida?

-Sí, eso espero… -contestó dudosa. _"¿Pilotar una lanzadera? No puede haber una forma más extraña de terminar el día…"_

-Bien. Los veo allí en once minutos.

-Es como detonar una bomba atómica, Aron. Semejante cantidad de antimateria podría destruir toda Sídney. ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes!

-Tranquilo. –contestó al fin, esbozando una confiada sonrisa. –He hecho los cálculos. El radio de explosión no llegara a la superficie. Solo sera un temblor.

" _Unos cálculos rápidos, pero cálculos al fin. "_ agregó en su cabeza. Solo tardó treinta segundos en hacer una fórmula matemática que calculara la potencia de la explosión de la antimateria, pero sospechaba que el resultado era erróneo. "¿1992 metros? Demasiado optimista… "

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Drenssen? –repreguntó Warren, que no confiaba ni un poco en la palabra del joven.

-Si, lo estoy. –se obligó a decir. –Volveré a la Central. Si ven que no llego… saben qué hacer.

{{{{{}}}}}

La Central estaba en penumbras, ya que el núcleo de antimateria había dejado de alimentar con energía a la mayoría de las alas del complejo. El lugar ahora era débilmente iluminado por pantallas LED de antiguas computadoras en las que Aron y Cion trabajaban a toda marcha. Les quedaban solo siete minutos.

-¿Puedes entrar desde aquí al control remoto? –preguntó el joven al núcleo, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de la computadora. Estaban intentando reactivar el conteo automático de cualquier forma posible, para asi evitar que alguien tuviese que quedarse para detonar la bomba y destruir el laboratorio.

-No, señor. Lo único que se me ocurre es reiniciar el sistema eléctrico de forma manual.

-Bajando a la central eléctrica… -prosiguió Aron, frustrado. "Perdería demasiado tiempo… "-¿Y si reconecto el núcleo a los sistemas de seguridad, lo desconecto y luego activo la detonación?

-Instalo un sistema de mantenimiento la semana pasada, señor. –le recordó Cion. –Cuando lo haga, el núcleo entrara en mantenimiento y no podremos tocarlo.

-Mierda, ¡¿qué otras opciones quedan?!

-Solo una, Aron. Tiene que hacerlo.

-¡No! ¡No lo hare! –exclamó, sintiendo nuevamente un horroroso dolor en su pecho. Aquella idea llegó a su mente y no tardó ni un segundo en desecharla. No quería dejar a nadie atrás…

-Tienes que dejarme aquí…

-¡No te dejare de nuevo, Cion! –contestó, dejando escapar sus lágrimas. La esfera de metal había sido su única compañía en los últimos dos años, y su sola presencia le recordaba a su padre, Edward, quien había intentado proteger a sus dos hermanitas de las implacables ametralladoras de un enorme meca del Omnium con su cuerpo. Aron había presenciado sus muertes, había visto como las ráfagas atravesaron los cuerpos y los destrozaron hasta dejarlos irreconocibles. Luego, con la ayuda de una Selina destrozada por el dolor, enterró los restos bajo los escombros de su hogar en Sídney. Jamás olvidaría aquellas imágenes.

-Aron… -susurró Cion, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Agradeció el tener a alguien que despejara su mente en momentos tan críticos. –Eres el más importante de los dos. Tu creación, tu investigación… no tiene que perderse de nuevo.

-Pero…

-No se dé por vencido tan fácilmente, pelee por lo que es suyo, defiéndalo. Y si eso significa dejarme aquí abajo… entonces hágalo. –continuó, con una seguridad implacable. A pesar de que fuera solo un robot, transmitía una confianza digna de un líder innato y capaz, pero luego de contemplar por varios segundos su visor verduzco Aron notó algo más, algo que lo llenó de esperanza.

-¿Tienes… un plan?

Cion, en un gesto más que humano, frunció el ceño y le dio unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro con su pinza. A cada momento que pasaba, la esfera metálica iba agregándole más misterio a sus palabras, como si se hubiese empapado de la personalidad de Warren Johnson.

-Le quedan seis minutos y medio. El kit de emergencia está preparado. Vaya a la lanzadera y salga del radio de explosión.

-Cion, no…

-Grabe mis palabras, Aron: volveremos a vernos. –finalizó, dejando un minúsculo chip en sus manos. Aron lo vio y se sintió el estúpido más grande del universo.

-Maldita… me había olvidado de esto…

{{{{{}}}}}

El enorme globo terráqueo de bronce de la biblioteca escondía en su interior un ascensor circular que llevó a Lena y Warren a la "estación de lanzaderas". Frente a ellos ahora se encontraba un pequeño y avanzado cohete que brillaba ante las luces de los focos antiguos que colgaban de las paredes. Una pasarela de metal corroído les abrió el paso hacia la compuerta de entrada, que se abrió automáticamente al detectar las dos figuras. Para la sorpresa de ambos (sobre todo de Tracer), la cabina de mando se asemejaba mucho a la de una aeronave convencional. Johnson ayudó a Lena a recostarse con cuidado sobre el asiento de piloto antes de tomar el puesto de copiloto.

-¿Entiendes algo?

-Si, los controles y los medidores son idénticos a los de… ¿esto es de Euxenfleur?

El hombre de traje alargó la vista y encontró el logo de la compañía sobre el panel de control, junto a la frase: "Prototipo Theta 6-4. Numbani. "

-Le encanta robarle a Euxenfleur, supongo. –espetó el hombre de traje despreocupado. –Prepárate para despegar. No quiero terminar desintegrado.

-Primero esperaremos a Aron y Cion.

-¿No era que querías verlo muerto?

-Bueno, si quieres despego ahora. ¡No hay problema!

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan imbécil por unos segundos? –ambos voltearon sus rostros al escuchar la furibunda voz de Aron Drenssen dentro de la cabina, quien se colocó en un tercer asiento con rapidez. Su rostro no escondía su inconformidad por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Petición denegada, cariño. –contestó la joven antes de ser fulminada por la mirada de Aron.

-¿Dónde está Cion?

-En la Central. Tiene que detonar el núcleo. –le respondió al inglés. -Cuando el conteo automático se desactivo, pasó el sistema a modo manual. Si la cuenta atrás llega a cero y nadie aprieta el detonador en los siguientes tres segundos el núcleo de antimateria se bloqueará y no habrá ninguna explosión.

-¿Y por qué tiene que haber una explosión?

-¡Porque quiero irme de este lugar sabiendo que mate a esos hijos de puta! –contestó tajante Drenssen. -Ahora activa la secuencia de despegue.

Lena apretó un botón y la lanzadera comenzó a vibrar intensamente, indicándole que los motores se estaban encendiendo. Las estructuras que la sostenían se separaron con rapidez a la vez que una compuerta circular se abría sobre el cohete.

-75 segundos para la detonación. Los dos escuadrones restantes ya bajaron. Tienen que irse ya. –dijo Cion, comunicándose a través de antiguos altavoces que resonaban por todo el lugar. –Buena suerte a todos.

-Drenssen, ¿en cuánto estaremos en la superficie? –preguntó Johnson, atento a cada movimiento de la joven castaña en los mandos.

-En diez o quince segundos. Nos dará tiempo para ver el espectáculo. –respondió. Warren prefirió guardarse la duda del "espectáculo" del que hablaba Drenssen. -Oxton, cuando quieras.

-¿Solo aprieto "eyectar" y ya?

-Tan fácil como eso.

Tracer pulsó el botón y los potentes motores de la lanzadera la dispararon velozmente hacia arriba, atravesando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. El metal de las estructuras que sostenían todo el complejo subterráneo quedo destrozado ante el contacto con la aleación casi indestructible de la que estaba construida la nave. _"¡Menuda forma de escapar!"_ pensó Lena, acurrucándose en su asiento al ver como una viga impactaba con fuerza sobre el cristal de la cabina. Para su sorpresa, el vidrio se mantuvo intacto después del golpe. La lanzadera empezó a temblar con más fuerza antes de tocar la superficie y elevarse a toda velocidad, como un misil salido de las entrañas de la tierra. Afuera, el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte de Sídney y la silueta de los edificios de la antigua base militar australiana reconvertida en memorial apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Vas a destruir el monumento más grande del país? –exclamó Warren, sin dejar de observar las millones de cruces de la Guarida de los Caídos, que poco a poco se alejaban de su vista.

-Solo es un cementerio. –contestó Aron, con una frialdad digna del propio hombre de traje. –Servirá de escenario para el espectáculo.

-¿Cuál espectáculo?

Aron oscureció instantáneamente su semblante, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia el asiento de la piloto. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se mantuvieron fijos en el complejo que ahora tenían bajo ellos.

-ESE espectáculo.

Lena se puso de pie con dificultad y se quitó las gafas anaranjadas para observar con mayor nitidez la Guarida de los Caídos. Casi instantáneamente, el suelo empezó a temblar y el enorme bloque de tierra sobre el que se hallaba el memorial se derrumbó haciendo que los diferentes edificios fueran tragados por la tierra. En pocos segundos, el cementerio se convirtió en un cráter de proporciones épicas. Y luego, la tenue luz del amanecer fue eclipsada por una gigantesca y brillante bola de energía violácea que salió disparada del agujero.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?! –Warren se levantó de su asiento estupefacto, sin apartar sus ojos del sol en miniatura que ascendía imparable hacia el cielo. Varias y más pequeñas esferas lo orbitaban elípticamente, formando asi un extraño modelo a escala del mismísimo Sistema Solar que teñía a toda la ciudad de morado. La bola de energía desintegró las nubes que se cruzaron en su camino y siguió ganando altura hasta desaparecer en el celeste profundo del cielo.

-Por Dios… -susurró Tracer boquiabierta. Cuando bajó su mirada hacia Sídney, solo pudo ver un gigantesco cráter y una nube de polvo violeta que cubría a toda la ciudad. _"¿En qué demonios me he metido?"_ se preguntó desconcertada. La simple búsqueda de un ladrón acabó por convertirse en una demostración de un poder desconocido e ilimitado. -¿Era… esto necesario?

-Si, lo era. –respondió Aron, con una mueca de profunda tristeza. Parecía ser el más afectado por la explosión. –Todo sea por mantener el secreto.


	10. La Guarida

CAPITULO 9: LA GUARIDA DEL MONO.

La lanzadera espacial seguía ganando altura, perdiéndose entre las enormes capas de nubes blanquecinas que no habían sido desintegradas por la bola de energía de tamaño colosal que había escupido las entrañas de la Guarida de los Caídos. Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos de aquel fenómeno y el silencio dentro de la cabina era atroz. Nadie sabía que decir, sobre todo los dos invitados, que pensaban que el asunto de Drenssen se les estaba yendo de las manos. Aron, quien aun seguía de pie observando el horizonte, salió de su ensimismamiento para acercarse al panel de control y pulsar un discreto botón, apagando instantáneamente los motores. El prototipo de lanzadera Theta 6-4 escondía dentro de sí misma una ultramoderna nave, que salió despedida repentinamente hacia adelante mientras el resto del cohete era presa de la gravedad y perdía altitud.

-¿No nos tienes preparada alguna otra… sorpresa? –preguntó una confundida Lena Oxton, con sus manos sobre los mandos. El joven se limitó a observar el pantalón brillante de la piloto, descubriendo que la profunda herida seguía abierta, deslizando delgadas líneas de sangre por su pierna.

-Sigues sangrando. –dijo, luego de un largo silencio. –Tendré que curártela antes de que se vuelva grave.

-¿Eres doctor?

-¿Importa acaso? –contestó molesto. Lena decidió no continuar. " _Vale. Una ayuda es mejor que ninguna. "_

La piloto asintió ligeramente e intentó ponerse de pie, pero el punzante dolor reapareció de inmediato y la obligó a detener sus movimientos. Aron no perdió más tiempo y la ayudó a reincorporarse tomándola del con fuerza. Caminando a muy duras penas, Lena pudo llegar al tercer asiento de la aeronave. El joven desplegó un compartimiento secreto del suelo y saco de su interior un enorme bolso blanco con una cruz roja en el centro.

-Abre tus piernas. –espetó, mientras abría el bolso y buscaba el kit de nanomedicina de emergencia que estaba dentro. Tracer no dudo en ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Qué?

-Que te abras las piernas.

-Oye tengo novia, pervertido.

-¡Ábrelas, maldita estúpida! –exclamo iracundo Aron, fulminándola con la mirada. En su actitud parecía haber un deje de antipatía exagerada, como si el joven hiciese su mejor esfuerzo para que todos lo odiaran.

-Está bien, pero no tienes que ser tan imbécil. –bufó Oxton, frunciendo el ceño y abriendo sus piernas con dificultad. El joven encontró al fin el kit médico entre sus cosas y tomó unas pequeñas pinzas quirúrgicas. Luego, deslizó uno de sus dedos por su oreja y un pequeño lente transparente cubrió su ojo derecho. El visor de rayos X le permitiría encontrar el punto exacto en donde se encontraba la bala y quitarla, para luego cubrir la herida y dejarla descansar unas horas.

-Vaya, interesante… -susurró Aron, estudiando la herida a través de las nítidas imágenes que llegaban al visor. Decidió hacer caso omiso de la vista que tenia del útero de Lena, a solo unos pocos centímetros de donde se hallaba la esquirla. _"Demasiados rayos X…"_

-Espero que no estés mirando nada… extraño. –dijo Tracer, tapando su entrepierna con sus manos. Aron agradeció para sus adentros ese gesto. La imagen del aparato reproductor de Lena lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Tuviste suerte. La esquirla no quedó incrustada en el hueso. Puedo quitártela, pero te dolerá…

-Si no duele no sirve, ¿verdad? –contestó la piloto, con una mueca de desagrado dibujada en su rostro. Aron sonrió, recordando la frase que Angela Ziegler utilizaba de forma irónica cuando se encontraba con algún héroe que se había acercado demasiado a los ataques enemigos y acababa en la enfermería.

-Aguanta la respiración unos segundos.

Lena tomó un poco de aire y lo contuvo en sus pulmones mientras un concentrado Aron insertaba con cuidado la pinza en sus carnes. El dolor agudo y repentino la obligó a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como la esquirla se deslizaba lentamente por su pierna hasta salir.

-Oxton, ya está.

La chica castaña abrió sus ojos y dejó escapar el aire contenido y un pequeño chillido de dolor. Aron guardó la pinza ensangrentada en un compartimiento especial dentro del botiquín y tomó un ungüento curativo, semejante al que Mercy utilizaba para sanar heridas menores. Con una delicadeza digna de la doctora suiza el joven de cabellos negruzcos cubrió la zona afectada y vendó su pierna. Para finalizar el tratamiento, Drenssen tomó una jeringa y le inyectó una capsula de nanorobots, los cuales se encargarían de regenerar el tejido dañado.

-Gracias… -susurró Lena esbozando una ligera sonrisa. El dolor se había aplacado bastante y con rapidez por la acción de los calmantes del ungüento. Aron guardó los utensilios médicos en el kit y se reincorporó, sin dirigirle la mirada ni un segundo.

-A ti. Por cubrirme allá atrás. –contestó finalmente. Tracer había sentido un mínimo de empatía en su tono de voz. Era un agradecimiento sincero.

-Aron, ¿acabaste con ella? –intervino Johnson, con un tono poco amistoso.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero saber qué demonios fue eso. –respondió tajante. Aron conocía muy bien ese tono, uno que obligaba a cualquiera a contar hasta sus secretos más íntimos. Era una de las "habilidades" de Warren: intimidar a los demás solo con su semblante. –Nanomateria. Quiero que me digas todo, ahora.

El suspiro que dejó escapar de su boca se oyó en toda la nave. No solo había perdido su laboratorio y a su amigo, sino a todas las muestras de ese componente misterioso, que ahora se hallaban bajo millones de toneladas de tierra y escombros.

" _No todas…"_ se oyó repentinamente en su mente. Su mirada se dirigió casi por instinto al prototipo de rifle de asalto que Cion le había entregado a Warren para defender la Central que ahora se encontraba recostado junto a su alabarda medieval. Si quería seguir con vida, necesitaba con urgencia la ayuda del siniestro hombre de traje.

-Si voy a hablar, lo hare en un lugar seguro.

-Ah, ¿en serio?

-Ya viste el poder de la nanomateria, Johnson. Preferiría que la menor cantidad de personas posible sepan de su existencia.

-Estas hablando como yo.

-No te hagas ilusiones. –contestó Aron con seguridad. De niño su hogar fue el mismísimo cuartel general de Overwatch en Zúrich. Allí, Drenssen tuvo el honor (o la desgracia) de recibir las visitas diarias de Warren. Johnson veía en él a un futuro agente de inteligencia, un hombre que manejaría todo desde las sombras. _"Algún día hablaras como yo, Aron, y cuando llegue ese día comenzaras a trabajar conmigo."_ le dijo una vez. En aquella época se había entusiasmado con la idea de trabajar junto al director de Contrainteligencia de la agencia. _"Pero que ingenuo era… "_ –Te diré todo lo que quieras a cambio de mi seguridad y la de mis experimentos, además de que me digan la razón por la cual vinieron a buscarme.

-¿Quieres negociar conmigo?

-No tengo mucho con lo que negociar, pero veo que te importa.

Lena, por un momento, se sintió perdida por la extraña conversación entre ambos hombres. Era como si se quisiesen abrazar y asesinar al mismo tiempo, una especie de enemistad amistosa que Warren y Aron no ocultaban. Después de un silencio casi eterno en el que estudió sus opciones y las del científico, Johnson habló.

-Agente Oxton, venga aquí.

-Oh, ¡pero me duele!

-Si no vienes ahora te dolerá peor. –contestó, en un tono que no dejaba margen para la interpretación. La piloto gruño molesta y se levantó de su asiento, para luego caminar de regreso hasta el panel de control de la nave.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Toma el mando. Traza rumbo hacia Gibraltar. El laboratorio de Winston es el único punto seguro que se me viene a la mente.

-No creo que reaccione bien cuando te vea. Ya sabes de sus arranques de ira…

-Tranquila, el mono tiene problemas más importantes que un tipo que volvió de la muerte. –contestó irónico, dejándole la silla de piloto a la joven británica. Confundida por el plan de Warren y agradecida por que pronto vería a su novia y a su mejor amigo, Tracer posó sus manos enguantadas sobre los mandos y aceleró rápidamente en dirección a Gibraltar. El hombre de traje no desaprovechó ni un segundo y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo interior del elegante saco. Al encenderlo y conectarse por primera vez en el día, todas las notificaciones de llamadas y mensajes de sus operadores y de Ann Williams aparecieron a la vez en la pantalla. Superaban las cien. _"Algo anda mal… "_ pensó, abriendo el primer mensaje, que incluía un informe bastante largo de sus subordinados. El encabezado, ya de por sí, era muy poco alentador.

LA DOCTORA ANGELA ZIEGLER FUE CAPTURADA.

Leyó detenidamente el contenido del informe, que incluía mapas e imágenes satelitales de la zona en la que la antigua agente de Overwatch conocida como Mercy había sido vista por última vez. _"Stalingrado, fue a meter las narices en la puta mitad de la Crisis Omnica"_. Otro asunto que debía arreglar…

Luego de terminar de leer el extenso informe, revisó los mensajes de Ann Williams, que le advertían sobre la captura de la doctora suiza. El hombre de traje no dudó en alejarse de Aron y Tracer, marcar su número y conectarse a la línea segura. Solo tuvo que esperar dos segundos para oír su voz.

-¡Señor Johnson! ¡Pon fin contestó! –exclamó una preocupada Ann desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Agente Williams, tenemos problemas.

-Lo sé, señor. La situación de la doctora Ziegler es crítica. Debemos…

-No hablaba de eso. Te necesito en la guarida del mono lo más pronto posible.

-¿Gibraltar? No entiendo, señor.

-No hace falta. –espetó, cortando la llamada.

{{{{{}}}}}

El teléfono de Katrina Underwood se encendió repentinamente, reproduciendo su canción favorita de Twenty One Pilots. La joven gruño molesta, terminó de masticar su ultimo churro y contestó.

-¿Curie?

-¡Señor Johnson, que agradable sorpresa! –exclamó de forma exagerada la patinadora. Le parecía sumamente extraño que no la hubiese llamado después de entregarle el "as en la manga" al extraño sujeto de Dorado.

-¿En dónde estás?

-Camino a Quebec. Pensaba que podía tomarme unas pequeñísimas vacaciones…

-Lamento arruinar tus planes, pero el piloto acaba de cambiar tu plan de vuelo.

-Fantástico. ¿En dónde diablos me quiere, señor?

-Gibraltar.

-¡¿Gibraltar?! ¿En el peñón de Gibraltar?

Pero Johnson ya había cortado.

{{{{{}}}}}

Gibraltar, el peñón causante de disputas de larga data entre Gran Bretaña y España ahora era el hogar de una de las mentes más preclaras del planeta. Las cruentas batallas entre omnicos y humanos obligaron a la población local a huir de la península hace tiempo, convirtiéndola en una auténtica ciudad fantasma. A la joven de cabello en punta le traía muy buenos recuerdos aquel sitio, sobre todo sus días de entrenamiento en la base aérea de las Fuerzas Armadas Británicas. Fue allí donde descubrió su pasión, fue allí donde Overwatch la descubrió, donde empezó todo para ella…

-Estamos llegando. –dijo, rompiendo un largo y tortuoso silencio. Warren Johnson estaba en el asiento de copiloto con su teléfono en sus manos y un rostro que mezclaba preocupación y severidad, como si hubiese recibido la peor de las noticias. Aron, en cambio, estaba en el rincón más alejado de la nave, planificando las que podían ser las últimas 19 horas de su vida y la de todos los que se encuentren a cien kilómetros a la redonda de su ubicación.

-Desciende, tengo que hablar con el mono.

-¡Que es científico! –remarcó Oxton.

-¿En serio discutiremos eso?

-Para él es importante.

-Solo baja esta cosa, ¿quieres?

La joven aterrizó la nave sobre la pista principal y desplegó la compuerta de salida. Cuando Lena, Warren y Aron descendieron el frio húmedo y la espesa neblina los recibieron con los brazos abiertos. La semejanza de la antigua base militar con la Guarida de los Caídos le provocó a Oxton una oleada de escalofríos y le hizo recordar como la gigantesca bola violeta de energía acababa con el monumento. " _Aquí no va a pasar nada"_ dijo para tranquilizarse.

-Bonito lugar para vivir. –susurró Drenssen, intentando ver más allá de la niebla. -¿Esto es seguro?

-Sí, claro. –respondió Tracer confiada, obviando la mención del ataque de un escuadrón de Talon meses atrás. El joven de cabellos negruzcos estudió por un momento su respuesta y luego, asintió.

-Al menos hay espacio para experimentar. –dijo, volviendo a la nave para recoger su equipo.

–Lena, ve al frente. –ordenó Johnson, ni bien vio desaparecer la silueta de Aron. -Quiero saber si el gorila me está esperando con una sorpresa.

" _¿Una sorpresa? Para ti no… "_ pensó Tracer, recordando el rostro cálido de su novia. Sus labios dibujaron al instante una animada sonrisa. _"…pero para mí sí."_

{{{{{}}}}}

-Intrusos detectados.

-Otra vez no…

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Talon, de nuevo. –rugió el simio enfadado, entregando sus lentes a Emily. Era una señal de que dejaba su lado científico de lado para sacar a la bestia que escondía muy bien en su interior. –Athena, sabes que hacer.

-Señorita, será mejor que se ponga a resguardo. Lo que vendrá ahora será muy violento. –indicó la inteligencia artificial. Emily no tardó en correr hacia un lugar seguro, esperando que los intrusos no fuesen miembros de aquella tan temida organización terrorista. Winston sacó a lucir su verdadera naturaleza animal y escaló ágilmente las paredes hasta quedar colgado del techo, para emboscar así a sus enemigos, igual que en la anterior vez, donde le tocó enfrentarse por segunda vez al enigmático asesino de Talon de nombre clave Reaper. Pocos segundos después de que las luces se apagaran y el laboratorio quedara en penumbras, el gorila oyó el inconfundible sonido de unos pasos. Ya estaban adentro, y estaban muy cerca. Y lo avistó…

Una silueta oscura y alargada subió lentamente las escalinatas y entró en el laboratorio con absoluta tranquilidad. Su andar arrogante y confiado le hizo recordar a Winston sus años trabajando para Overwatch. Solo había visto a un hombre moverse así, pero ese hombre…

-¿Dónde estás, monito? –preguntó la silueta, con un frio acento británico. Los gruesos pelos del científico se erizaron al oírlo. _"¡No puede ser él!"_. Ante semejante desconcierto sus enormes manos perdieron agarre y Winston cayó estrepitosamente al piso, aterrizando justo frente al extraño sujeto. Cuando levantó su vista, notó como dos ojos grises lo estudiaban de pies a cabeza. –Auch, eso tuvo que haber dolido…

-Warren… -susurró sorprendido. Mientras se reincorporaba de la caída, las luces del laboratorio se volvían a encender e iluminaban la figura del mismísimo ex director de Contrainteligencia de Overwatch, vestido con un traje ejecutivo de corte ingles. Igual que en su suicidio… diez años atrás.

-No has cambiado ni un poco, colega. –dijo, esbozando una arrogante sonrisa, disfrutando del desconcierto del científico. Al instante, Winston sintió como un cuerpo pequeño en comparación al suyo lo abrazaba cariñosamente por detrás y apoyaba su cabeza junto a la suya.

-¡Sorpresa! –exclamó Lena alegre, abrazando con más fuerza a su amigo. El gorila dejó escapar una ligera carcajada y acarició con dulzura el cabello de la joven.

-Si, Winston. –espetó Johnson, con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda. —Sorpresa, sorpresa…

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

-¡¿Qué diablos pasó en Sídney?!

Aquella fue la primera pregunta que un furibundo Winston le hizo a Johnson. Ambos estaban frente a la computadora principal del laboratorio, observando el collage de imágenes que resumían el estado de desesperación de la ciudad australiana tras el incidente en la Guarida de los Caídos.

-Te extrañe mucho, colega. –contestó irónico, mientras leía para sus adentros el titular de la BBC de Londres. "Atentado terrorista en Sídney. El mundo en alerta roja.". No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-¡¿Crees que esto es gracioso?! ¡¿Crees que puedes seguir jugando con las vidas de los demás?!

-Sí, claro. No tengo ningún problema…

-¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que causaste en Sídney, Johnson?!

-¿Crees que fui yo el de la esfera gigante?

El simio bufó enojado y alargó su mano hacia la pantalla holográfica, donde los periodistas ya hablaban de un momento de crisis global inédito en más de treinta años, sumado a lo que parecía ser la prueba piloto de un arma de destrucción masiva. Los fantasmas de la sangrienta Primera Crisis volvían a resurgir de las sombras.

-Allí dice que fue Talon.

-¡Pero estuviste allí! ¡Lena te acompaño! –gritó con más fuerza Winston, sin inmutar ni un poco al hombre de traje. -¡¿Qué encontraste, Johnson?! ¡Dímelo!

-Esa, amigo mío, era la pregunta que estaba esperando. –contestó el hombre de traje, con una tranquilidad casi fingida. –Ahora sígueme. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

En la sala contigua al laboratorio, Aron Drenssen trabajaba a toda velocidad y con absoluta discreción para recuperar tanto su investigación de la nanomateria como a su amigo robótico. Y el segundo proceso era tan complicado como colocar un chip dentro de una carcasa de metal.

El joven abrió su bolso de viaje y tomó el nuevo "cuerpo" de Cion en sus manos. La carcasa era de un rojo brillante, con la letra griega Alfa dibujada en uno de sus lados. _"Cion Alfa… menudo nombre te han puesto_." pensó, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa. Aron solo tenía que insertar el chip, encender la batería auto recargable del núcleo de personalidad y esperar unos diez o quince minutos. El asunto que aún estaba sin resolver era el de encontrar una manera de crear un ionizador de nanomateria improvisado en menos de 16 horas, una misión casi imposible. _"Pero nada es imposible, Aron. "_

Drenssen sintió un extraño ruido y despegó los ojos de su trabajo por un momento. Ese milisegundo de distracción alcanzó para notar los cuatro pares de ojos que lo estaban estudiando detenidamente. Warren Johnson y Winston estaban a un metro de él, manteniendo un silencio sepulcral, mientras que las curiosas miradas y los susurros inentendibles de Lena Oxton y su novia Emily se encontraban a una distancia prudencial del joven. Dejando a un desactivado Cion sobre el escritorio, Aron se preguntó qué clase de interrogatorio iba a afrontar.

-Winston, él es Aron Drenssen, el hijo de Selina Drenssen. –lo presentó Johnson.

-No hacía falta. –dijo el gorila, dedicándole una sonrisa al joven. –Reconocí esos ojos de inmediato. Son idénticos a los de tu madre.

-Gracias… -susurró Aron sorprendido. La voz del científico, aunque grave, estaba cargada de amabilidad y cortesía.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos, Drenssen? –espetó el hombre de traje, dejando de lado la calidez del simio. –Este es un lugar seguro para hablar.

-¿Hablar de qué? –preguntó confundido Winston, sabiendo que le faltaba la mayor parte del rompecabezas.

-Nanomateria. –indicó Aron con frialdad académica. –Les diré todo sobre ella, pero no va a ser mi culpa si no entienden ni la mitad de lo que digo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Drenssen. –acotó Warren con superioridad. -¿Por qué crees que te traje hasta aquí? ¿Por seguridad?

El joven cayó en la cuenta de inmediato y no pudo evitar sentirse un idiota una vez más. El hombre de traje demostró una vez más su astucia al llevarlo con una de las mentes más preclaras del mundo. ¿Quién, si no, podía entender la espectacularidad y complejidad de una invención tan reciente y poderosa como la nanomateria? Quizás solo tres personas: él, Winston y Angela Ziegler.

" _¿Qué será de la vida de Mercy?"_ se preguntó Aron, antes de comenzar a hablar de su creación.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

Stalingrado, Rusia.

La puerta oxidada del depósito se abrió de par en par. Cuatro soldados con rifles pesados en sus manos custodiaban a otros dos más que arrastraban por el piso a una mujer. Atada de pies y manos y amordazada, la doctora Angela Ziegler no quería ni siquiera imaginar que atrocidades sufriría por parte de aquellos sujetos. A pesar de las miradas lascivas y los gestos vulgares, ninguno se había sobrepasado con ella, todavía…

-Déjenla aquí. –ordeno una voz, con un acento ruso que era difícil de esconder. Los soldados soltaron a Mercy y se retiraron rápidamente. Con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, la mujer pudo observar a la silueta que se acercó a ella y la estudió con detenimiento, como un depredador hambriento que estaba a punto de disfrutar de la mejor de las presas. –Es toda una puta, doctora Ziegler.

El hombre comenzó a recorrer el exuberante cuerpo de la mujer con sus gruesas y arrugadas manos, conteniendo las ganas de adentrarse más en sus partes privadas. Sollozando en silencio, Angela cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intentó alejarse de su captor, sin éxito alguno. El traje de respuesta Valkyrie no disimulaba ni un poco su espectacular estado físico, y eso excitaba aún más al sujeto ruso.

-Ni se imagina las cosas que yo y mis hombres le haríamos. –susurró, apretando vulgarmente los pechos de la mujer. –Cosas que harían que cambiara su maldita elección sexual.

" _Por favor… ¡que alguien me ayude!"_ gritó para sus adentros Ziegler, rezando por su integridad física. La operación de ayuda humanitaria que ella misma coordinó con el gobierno de Rusia se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico infierno. En pocos días, el escuadrón de más de cincuenta soldados entusiastas que no dejaban de presentar sus respetos a la doctora por su magnífico trabajo medico terminó reduciéndose a media docena de hombres mal alimentados y desesperados. Ni siquiera su bastón caduceo y su capacidad de resucitar a los caídos alcanzó para evitar muchas de las muertes. Y ahora se encontraba sola, en medio de la gélida y devastada Stalingrado, sin ningún apoyo externo que velara por su seguridad y en manos de mercenarios despiadados y pervertidos.

-Pero… -prosiguió el hombre, alejando repentinamente de ella mientras lamentaba para sus adentros el no poder disfrutar aún más del cuerpo de la doctora. –vale mucho dinero. Demasiado, a mi parecer. Y me darán una buena tajada por mantenerla entera y vestida. Tiene suerte de que mi jefe sea tan cuidadoso con las mujeres hermosas. Yo, en cambio…

El sujeto tomó con violencia el cabello de Angela y le asestó un puñetazo en su rostro que la dejó inconsciente en el piso. Los dos guardias que cuidaban la bodega tomaron a la doctora y la arrastraron nuevamente para cargarla dentro de un camión de suministros, en el que media docena de soldados la escoltarían. El motor del vehículo se encendió con rapidez y salió de la fábrica abandonada de Industrias Volskaya, dejando atrás una enorme pila de mecas del Omnium destruidos y una fila casi interminable de cruces en las que yacían omnicos, hasta perderse en las caóticas calles de Stalingrado, la "Zona Cero" de la Segunda Crisis.


	11. Cuenta regresiva

CAPITULO 10: ¿DE QUE LADO ESTAS?

Para muchos, la guerra es el peor de los males: el instrumento por el cual millones de personas se masacran entre sí cada día sin ningún objetivo aparente.

Para otros, la guerra es un mal necesario: la forma más radical en la que la humanidad se auto equilibra, despoblando en mayor o menor medida el planeta.

Pero para pocos, muy pocos, la guerra es un negocio. Y uno de los más lucrativos…

La Legión de la Sangre era un grupo guerrillero ruso que había surgido durante los primeros conflictos omnicos en Europa del Este. Conocidos por su impresionante despliegue armamentístico y su falta de piedad contra los robots y sus aliados, estos mercenarios no dudan en vender sus servicios a compañías multinacionales y gobiernos a cambio de suministros e inmunidad para actuar. Sus últimos mecenas eran, ni más ni menos, Industrias Volskaya y el gobierno de Rusia.

El improvisado campamento base de la Legión de la Sangre se hallaba sobre la colina Mamaev Kurvan, en el centro de una desolada Stalingrado. La zona era delimitada por vallas de púas, barricadas, torretas y cañones antiaéreos de última generación. Cada cien metros se alzaba una torre vigía, donde un soldado armado con una ametralladora y un francotirador vigilaba el perímetro las 24 horas.

Luego de cruzar calles cubiertas de escombros, cadáveres y restos de mecas el camión de suministros detuvo su marcha frente a la entrada principal del campamento de la Legión, custodiada por una treintena de mercenarios con rifles automáticos que revisaban todo lo que entraba y salía del lugar. El bullicio caótico e inentendible de las más de mil personas que se hallaban en la base despertó repentinamente a Angela Ziegler, que aún seguía a merced de los asesinos. El vehículo recibió el visto bueno de los guardias, cruzó el umbral y se detuvo nuevamente. Dos de los hombres que la custodiaban tomaron sus brazos y la obligaron a bajar del camión. El quejido de dolor que soltó al aterrizar violentamente en el suelo llamó la atención de todos y cada uno de los hombres del campamento.

Los entusiastas infantes de la Legión se agolparon en la entrada para observar el espectáculo que era en sí la presencia de Mercy. El ángel guardián, entre quejidos y llantos ahogados, era arrastrada por un par de demonios hacia el último anillo del infierno. Las miradas lascivas y los gestos provocativos de los espectadores obligaron a la doctora a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, esperando que al abrirlos estuviese nuevamente en Zúrich, recostada sobre su cama y en los brazos de su amada Fareeha.

" _Pero eso no va a pasar... nunca más. "_ se dijo, oyendo las risas burlonas y los comentarios subidos de tono hacia su persona. Si no la habían rescatado cuando se hallaba en serio peligro días atrás, menos lo harían ahora que se encontraba en el epicentro del conflicto. Moriría allí, de la forma más horrorosa posible y sin recordatorios, funeral o lapida a la cual presentar respetos.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

-Señor, aquí esta. –rugió uno de los soldados, soltándola abruptamente bajo los pies de su superior. El hombre de cabello rojizo despeinado, profundos ojos azules y espesa barba estudió detenidamente a Angela Ziegler y esbozó una arrogante sonrisa, disfrutando cada segundo de su superioridad.

-¿Qué haremos con ella, señor? –preguntó el otro soldado. El comandante de la Legión de la Sangre, Vladimir Kaprov, se colocó de cuclillas y tomó con cuidado el cuerpo maniatado de Mercy, hasta colocarlo a su altura. La doctora abrió de a poco sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada fría y cínica de Kaprov, quien le retiró un mechón de su cabello platinado con delicadeza. Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar. Acababa de ver al mismísimo diablo.

-Haremos lo que sabemos hacer, camaradas. –susurró sombríamente, limpiando el llanto de la mujer. -Negocios.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

" _Es nuestra única opción. Revelar el secreto a cambio de su seguridad._ "se dijo el joven de ojos verdes varias veces antes de comenzar su larga y complicada explicación. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerse y retroceder…

-¿Qué tanto sabe de física, Winston?

-Supongo que esa pregunta es irónica.

-No lo es.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

Cuando Warren terminó de oír el relato de Aron Drenssen, supo que estaba ante el genio del siglo.

La nanomateria era una sustancia gaseosa que, mediante el uso de pulsos neuronales, podía ser controlada para transmutarse en un elemento cualquiera de la naturaleza, desde agua pura hasta uranio. Un sistema operativo de última generación cargaba en el simbionte todas las características del elemento elegido y generaba una copia idéntica y maleable que Aron podía manipular a su antojo. El rifle de asalto experimental estaba construido a base de nanomateria, y el joven tardó pocos segundos en reconvertirlo en una humareda negruzca que bailaba a su son.

-Hay dos tipos de nanomaterias. –prosiguió, mientras la pequeña muestra giraba incesantemente por su mano. –Esta es la nanomateria calibrada. Es absolutamente estable y fácil de utilizar, pero tiene una corta vida. Las muestras no suelen durar más de dos meses. Luego se esfuman, desaparecen sin dejar rastro, estén transformadas en un elemento o no.

-Increíble… -susurró Winston, hipnotizado por los movimientos de la sustancia. Le recordaba a la humareda negruzca que el terrorista de Talon Reaper dejaba tras sí, pero el gorila obligó a su mente a deshacerse de aquel pensamiento. _"Esto es más científico… "_

-¿Y cuál es el segundo tipo?

-Nanomateria virgen, la recién nacida. –respondió, con tono académico. Comenzaba a disfrutar aquella explicación. –Es mucho más inestable y peligrosa que su hermanita menor. De hecho, es mortal al contacto con cualquier ser vivo.

La última frase no hizo más que intranquilizar a Winston y Johnson, y Aron no tardó en darse cuenta de su error. " _No era necesario… ¡no era necesario, maldita sea! "_ se dijo a sí mismo. Había hablado de más.

-¿Pasa algo malo con la nanomateria? –preguntó el científico, visiblemente preocupado.

-No, no, nada… -respondió Drenssen, mientras reconvertía la humareda grisácea en el rifle de asalto.

-¿Qué nos estas escondiendo, Aron? –continuó Warren con seriedad. El joven ladeó su mirada y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-No tenían que enterarse de eso.

-¿De qué?

Inmediatamente se oyó un ruido particular, como el de un pequeño motor que se encendía luego de años de desuso. Los ojos verdes de Aron ahora apuntaban a un escritorio, donde una figura circular temblaba y luchaba por encender sus propulsores.

 _Iniciando sistema._

 _Cargando programas pre configurados._

 _Modelo Comp-Bot A-35, versión 4.7.8 en línea en 3, 2, 1…_

Cion Alfa abrió su único ojo con dificultad y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el aire, levitando a una altura constante. A pocos metros de él estaba Warren Johnson, cruzado de brazos junto a una figura enorme que su sistema reconoció rápidamente como Winston, un ex agente de Overwatch. Tras ellos, Aron Drenssen se escondía de su presencia como un niño asustado que no quería oír los regaños de sus padres.

-Él les dirá el resto. –susurró el joven angustiado. Cion supo de inmediato que se había perdido de muchas cosas en las últimas horas.

-Aron, ¿qué está sucediendo?

-La Paradoja, Cion. –respondió. -Háblales de La Paradoja.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

Lena Oxton recostó su espalda sobre una pared y entrecerró sus ojos, fijándolos en las siluetas de Aron, Winston y Warren, que no dejaban de discutir de asuntos científicos y aburridos. La larga travesía de ese día comenzaba a pasarle factura, en forma de un profundo cansancio que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo y volvía más lentos sus movimientos. Y de un momento a otro las voces del joven científico, el hombre de traje y el simio dejaron de oírse y la joven piloto dejó que parpados cayesen del todo para dejarse atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo.

" _Buenas noches, Lena. "_

Y al instante, sintió una suave y delicada presión sobre sus labios, un calor familiar que despertó sus sentidos y la hizo sentir más enérgica que nunca. Unas pequeñas manos despojaron a la joven de sus gafas de piloto y comenzaron a acariciar sus mechones de cabello castaño con suma dulzura. Lena sonrió, reconociendo aquella boca que invadía la suya.

-Fue un día largo, amor. –susurró Emily, tomando el rostro de Lena entre sus manos. La chica abrió sus ojos y profundizó su cálida sonrisa. El amor de su novia era el mejor bálsamo para el cansancio que podía existir.

-Lo siento. –contestó Lena, entregándole un corto beso. –No tuve que meterte en todo esto…

-¿Por qué? Winston es igual de amable que tú. Me trató bien, estuvo tan preocupado como yo por tu viaje y no dudo en contarme un poco sobre tu amigo… el de traje.

-Johnson no es mi amigo. Es... solo un conocido, un maldito conocido. –respondió Lena con disgusto, ladeando su mirada hacia un punto perdido del laboratorio. Emily, tan inocente como siempre, retomó sus mejillas y depositó sus labios sobre los de la piloto. La mueca de enojo hacia Warren se esfumó de inmediato. A lo lejos se oían pitidos extraños y ruidos misteriosos.

-Ese maldito conocido te mantuvo con vida. –dijo, con una suavidad hipnótica. –Me conto lo que pasó en Sídney. Deberías agradecerle a él y al otro chico por eso.

-Quizá… tengas razón. –musitó, no muy convencida de sus palabras.

-¿Quizá? –la pelirroja frunció el ceño divertida.

-Oblígame a decir que la tienes. –contestó Lena picara, recibiendo un apasionado beso como respuesta. La joven castaña acercó su cuerpo lo más posible al de Emily, mientras disfrutaba del sabor embriagador de sus labios. En la distancia, oyó vagamente la voz de su amigo Winston.

-¡¿Un gigaton?!

Lena no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero decidió hacer caso omiso. No quería desaprovechar las que podían ser las ultimas dieciséis horas del Planeta Tierra.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

Angustiado y despojado de la máscara, Jack Morrison no podía dejar de observar la imagen.

En la desgastada fotografía que tenía en sus manos aparecían Mercy, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Winston y la que era, en ese entonces, la recluta favorita: Lena Oxton. Todos con enormes sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros. " _Fue después de King´s Row."_ recordó. La capital británica estaba sitiada por el Null Sector y el Primer Ministro había ordenado que Overwatch no se acercara al lugar luego del escándalo de operaciones en El Cairo. Con las manos atadas por los burócratas, el ex comandante de Overwatch se vio obligado a enviar un equipo de forma clandestina para salvar a la ciudad.

" _-Señor, ¿sabe por qué seguí con esto? ¿Por qué decidí abandonar el programa de vuelo y empecé a entrenar para convertirme en agente de Overwatch? Porque creí que, si lo conseguía, podría ser una persona valiosa, podría hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Luche para sobrevivir y también estoy dispuesta a luchar por el mundo. "_

Jack volvió a la realidad tras oír en su mente las palabras cargadas de convicción de Lena Oxton. Fue por ella que autorizó la misión, fue por ella que pudieron rescatar a Tekhartha Mondatta y al resto de los rehenes, fue por ella que recuperaron Londres y derrotaron al Null Sector. _"Todo gracias a Lena… "_

Aunque el operativo había sido más que exitoso, el gobierno británico no tardó en enterarse de ello y citó "en secreto" a los agentes que intervinieron y al propio Morrison para llevarlos ante la Corte Marcial de ese país. Luego de seis horas de intensas discusiones entre el líder de Overwatch y los jueces, todos quedaron libres de cualquier cargo gracias a una extraña intervención de Warren Johnson. El hombre de traje, tan elocuente como siempre, no dudo en presentar ante la Corte uno de sus famosos "código fantasma", que transformaron los años de prisión en una insignificante multa económica.

Warren Johnson, el siniestro y, por momentos, inmoral director de Contrainteligencia de Overwatch le estaba demostrando con su "as en la manga" que seguía siendo una figura latente que aprovechaba cada situación en su beneficio. El paquete que había recibido por parte de la joven patinadora estaba repleto de fotos antiguas de sus compañeros de aventuras, de los héroes que juraron proteger la libertad y la justicia en un mundo cada vez más caótico, de los miembros de aquella familia disfuncional que era Overwatch.

" _Mi familia ya no existe"_ se lamentó el soldado. Después del atentado en Zúrich y los escándalos que produjeron el cierre de la agencia, aquella familia "feliz" terminó destrozada en miles de pedazos. La mayoría estaban desaparecidos, exiliados o muertos.

Pero si el propio Warren, que se suponía muerto desde hace diez años, regresó del mas allá…

Una de las fotografías, mucho más reciente que las demás, llamó instantáneamente la atención de Morrison. En ella aparecía la silueta de una mujer morena de cabellos plateados que vestía el icónico traje azul de Overwatch. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto tras un parche y el izquierdo, decorado con un peculiar tatuaje. A pesar de su edad avanzada, sus cicatrices y arrugas, su rostro esbozaba una hermosa y maternal sonrisa a la cámara.

-No… puede ser… -susurró Jack boquiabierto, sintiendo repentinamente que le faltaba el aliento. En el extremo inferior derecho de la imagen se escondía una frase escrita con marcador indeleble. Cuando la leyó, Jack Morrison sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía como pocas veces sucedió en su vida.

" _Jack, nunca te rindas._

 _Ana. "_

{{{{{}}}}}

-Aron les contó qué es la nanomateria, pero no como funciona. –inició Cion Alfa, quien siempre era el encargado de dar las malas noticias. –El simbionte necesita de dos cosas para funcionar: una mente y un cuerpo.

-El sistema operativo funciona como una mente. –indicó Winston. El núcleo asintió ligeramente. –Asi recibe toda la información de los elementos a asimilar… pero no entiendo para que quiere un cuerpo.

-Como un contenedor, un huésped.

-Un huésped… –susurró Johnson pensativo. La posibilidad que llegó a su mente era tan aterradora como fascinante. –Se inyecta dentro de una persona…

-¡Exacto! –exclamó Cion enérgico. –La sustancia depende de un cuerpo para poder ser maniobrada. Y aquí viene la paradoja: la nanomateria odia a los seres vivos: bacterias, hongos, células, animales, ¡incluso personas! El contacto directo con una muestra virgen provoca degeneración celular avanzada, desintegrando cuerpos enteros en segundos.

-¡¿Un arma biológica?! –exclamó furioso Winston, clavando su mirada en Aron Drenssen. -¡Creaste una maldita arma biológica!

-¡No, no es asi! –respondió el joven, acallando con un gesto de su mano cualquier respuesta sincera de Cion. –Viste como puedo controlarla, Winston. ¡No es un peligro!

-Ah, ¿sí? Tú mismo dijiste que esa muestra estaba "calibrada". –indicó Johnson, en tono desafiante. -¿Por qué no sueltas un poco de nanomateria virgen por aquí y vemos los resultados?

Aron retrocedió nerviosamente. Hacía tiempo que no discutía con alguien tan listo…

-Warren, tenemos que poner esa cosa en cuarentena, alejarla de manos equivocadas. –espetó el gorila con seriedad. Johnson no tardó en asentir. –Si Talon supiese de su existencia haría lo que fuera por obtenerla.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Aron, debes entregarnos todas las muestras de nanomateria. Ahora. –dijo, fijando su mirada amenazante en el joven. Aron retrocedió de nuevo, viendo como Johnson y Winston avanzaban a la par y lo acorralaban. –No lo hagas más difícil.

-Señores, esa no es la mejor de las ideas. –indicó Cion, llamando la atención de ambos. –Aun no recibieron la peor noticia.

Lo que oyeron después terminó convirtiendo a Aron Drenssen en la amenaza número uno del Planeta Tierra.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

-La nanomateria crea materia. La materia tiene energía. Como crea materia (que es energía), la nanomateria es una fuente casi ilimitada de energía, una fuente extremadamente inestable que debe estabilizarse cada 27 horas. Y se necesitan una gota de antimateria de un gramo como mínimo y una ionizador molecular para lograrlo. De lo contrario, se desequilibra, crea una violenta reacción en cadena y explota. Las muestras que poseíamos en el laboratorio bajo la Guarida de los Caidos apenas alcanzaban el gramo, y al estallar destruyeron todo a su paso, dejando un cráter de proporciones bíblicas.

-Es… imposible. –susurró el simio impactado.

-No, no lo es. Suena algo alocado, pero es verdad. Soy la nanomateria, todo mi cuerpo está compuesto de ella.

-Eso es más que desesperanzador. –dijo Johnson. -Si unos pocos gramos alcanzaron para destruir la Guarida de los Caidos…

-El peso de Aron es de 65 kilos. –acotó Cion. –Y 65 kilos de nanomateria equivalen a un gigaton.

-¡¿Un gigaton?!

-Más o menos, son cálculos rápidos. –prosiguió el núcleo, con demasiada tranquilidad. -Aun así, la expansión de energía podría acabar fácilmente con el planeta en cuestión de segundos.

-Dios mio…

-Aron… ¿cuántas horas pasaron desde tu ultima ionización? –preguntó Warren. El joven se acercó a su bolso de viaje, lo abrió y tomó un pequeño cronometro. El suspiro que dejó escapar al observar la cuenta atrás era poco alentador.

-15 horas, 12 minutos, 53 segundos. –espetó, luego de un largo silencio. –Necesito que me ayuden a estabilizarla.

-Estamos obligados a hacerlo. –dijo Johnson. -Dime que necesitas y reza porque lo encuentre a tiempo.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

Luego de un largo y fogoso beso, Lena y Emily quedaron profundamente dormidas uno al lado de la otra. Habían tenido demasiada acción para un día…

Diez minutos después, la inexpresiva voz de Warren Johnson despertó a la joven de cabello en punta. El impaciente hombre de traje no tardó en tomar el brazo de Tracer para colocarla de pie de un tirón.

-Eh, ¿qué haces? –susurró Lena adormecida, con sus piernas temblorosas por el repentino despertar.

-Mantente alerta. En poco más de una hora llegaran dos de mis agentes con información delicada.

-¿Qué? –la confundida piloto frotó sus ojos con los puños. Bajó la mirada, encontrando a su novia durmiendo plácidamente aferrada a sus piernas.

-Solo recíbelos, y escucha lo que tienen para decirles.

Y sin mediar otra palabra, el hombre de traje comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del laboratorio.

-Pero… ¿a dónde vas?

-A Zúrich, a evitar que todo se vaya al demonio.

{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}

-¿Es necesario esto?

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Vale… está bien.

Aron se recostó sobre una camilla y dejó que Winston conectara varios aparatos a su cuerpo. Luego, dio una orden a Athena y el joven quedó encerrado tras una barrera de cristal transparente.

" _No es una camilla, es una capsula… "_ pensó Drenssen, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de derrota. Por primera vez en su vida iba a ser el sujeto de pruebas de otra persona.

-¿Estas… cómodo? –preguntó el simio, con su mirada fija en una pantalla holográfica. Según los datos que lanzaban los sensores neuronales Aron Drenssen no tenía actividad cerebral, literalmente.

-Esto me está dando claustrofobia.

-Es por que estas nervioso.

-¿De qué podría estar nervioso? ¿De qué puedo ser el causante del Apocalipsis? –bufó sarcástico el joven. –Lidie con eso por los últimos dos años. Se lo que tengo que hacer, como tengo que hacerlo y cuando tengo que hacerlo. Pero ahora…

-¿Ahora qué?

Aron cerró sus ojos y suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza. Una de las cosas que había aprendido con la nanomateria en su interior era que ella reaccionaba según su estado psicológico y emocional. Si se encontraba triste y deprimido, la sustancia se volvía mucho más difícil de controlar. _"Y no ayudara en nada… "_

-Estas usando los aparatos equivocados, Winston. –dijo el joven después de un largo silencio. –No puedes monitorear las funciones vitales de algo que no tiene vida.

El científico dejó de observar la pantalla y se acercó rápidamente a la capsula de Aron. Su colega australiano había intuido que los datos que estaba recibiendo de los sensores eran nulos. En otras palabras, Drenssen tenía los signos vitales de un cadáver.

-Si mi cuerpo está hecho de nanomateria… –prosiguió. -…y la materia no tiene vida…

-Eres una molécula. –respondió Winston sorprendido.

-La molécula más grande del universo.


End file.
